Tom Stark Malfoy (a Draco is adopted by Tony fanfic)
by TheGirlWithCurls
Summary: Harry lost. He died at the hands of Vol- the dark lord. We've been at war for years. The death eaters want my head and those at the order secretly wish me dead. If you were given the chance to change the past, would you? I know I would. but. . . now that I am here, nothing is as I remembered it to be. I NEVER SIGNED UP TO BE RAISED BY A MUGGLE! (Start at baby draco? Skip to ch.6)
1. Story Questions and Clarifications!

_**DO NOT LEAVE ! STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER. CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **BABY DRACO STARTS CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **HOGWARTS YEARS START CHAPTER 20+**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

NOTICE: Thankfully PappyOldGuy brought Chapter 1 to my attention (that the text showed up as a whole block!), as the author, I am so sorry! (*dogeza*)~ So I fixed it and hopefully is has been undated successfully so you guys can now read it with comfort. Again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience~ Please enjoy this cup of hot tea~ 且_(ﾟ◇ﾟ；)ノﾞ

For those who want to read about in-Hogwarts years, Sadly this is not the fanfiction for you. I plan for his schooling to start a bit after chapter 20, before that is just character development and background creation. A bond must be formed between father and son and it must not be superficial! But magic moments will be interlaced throughout the story.

This page shall also be continuously edited in the future to answer any and all question regarding this fanfic. Like, if there are scenes that don't make sense to you or your logic, then please ask by either pm or comment! I will be happy to answer!

There is also no given update days, so sometimes i will update once every 3 days, or once a year. Just when I feel like it and actually have time for it. (This past year was so packed I couldn't even do it even if i wanted to ='.You may notice some answers in my previous Author Notes / Comments, but I will be posting them here starting now.

 _ **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS**_

 **Question 1: Why can baby draco do magic and speak?**

-Well, babies start speaking as early as 6 months to two years. The biggest problem in learning the words but Draco already known all the words as an adult in a baby's body.

-In fact, baby Draco couldn't do magic at first since his baby magic and nerves are still underdeveloped. However, through the adrenaline of a close-death encounter, he was able to do magic to save his life! (not really save but. . . it will make sense throughout the story). It is also not unheard of since quote from official source "Minerva, however, displayed small but noticeable signs of magic from her earliest hours. As an infant, Minerva had no control of her magic, and thus she inadvertently summoned toys that had been left on upper shelves to her cot, made the family cat do her bidding, and made her father's bagpipes play themselves which would cause baby Minerva to chuckle happily."

 **Question 2: What school will he go to?**

-Hogwarts, I am aware that wizards and witches get their letters from their own local-to-country wizarding school. Thus of course, he will be in Britain in the future. How and why? You just have to read to find out =D.

-This also coincides with the next question, but be ensured that Draco/Tom will indeed get his letter regardless of what name is on it.

 **Question 3: Clarifying Draco Malfoy and Tom Stark as the same person**

-This question came up since I mentioned that 'Draco' is already registered to go to Hogwarts by his parents the day he was born. So There is no second Draco. Draco was stolen as a baby and grew up to be Tom Stark. However, his parents already registered a 'Draco Malfoy' on their family registry. Tony Stark also officially registered Draco as 'Tom Stark'. Therefore, he has two existing identities, both legitimate. (It is this fact that Tom/Draco himself is unsure of since he does not know if his biological parents registered him or not. This, he will find out in chapters 20+ more or less) Yes, this indeed brings up many problems with blood identity at Gringotts and inheritance issues which he will find out and deal with later. This is why he does not get a vault at Gringotts.

 **Question 4: Who is Samuel Potter?**

-He is an original character who I just made with a distant relation to Harry Potter (Cousins basically). Basically the fact that Potters originated from America astounded me thus I created him. It's also quite amazing that Potters are part of the first Aurors in America. Its pretty awesome, you should check it out if you have time on Pottermore.

 **Question 5: Why does Draco not seem Slytherin?**

-I'm sorry, If I can't think snake enough! I do try my best though =). Oh! but most scenes where he's pretty gryffindor is intentional, like irrationally risking his life to save a certain someone. That's because of fear of losing another loved one, and influence because of their relation. (You know how you start to adapt to your best-friend's habbits? It's like that.) I try to make him more Slytherin than I am though. So now I ask you a question. Is he pretty slytherin? If not, do you know how I could improve it?

 **Question 6: Did Draco cross universes into Marvel?**

-Sorry if you were expecting otherwise, but nope =). He just went to America. The wizarding world and Marvel world exist in the same world, so King T-Challa knows about the Wizarding World, but he ain't sayin anything (o.). Dr. Strange's group, "Masters of the Mystic Arts", is an independent international wizarding community that is more like an organization compared to Harry Potter's wizarding community. How they co-exist will be expounded on in a later chapter.

 **Question 7: Magic and Technology?**

-I had to research about it, but it turns out, the myth that magic and technology clash is just a myth! It's completely fan-made like the 'Notice-Me-Not' Charm! It came as a shock to me too! Cellphones may also be a debate, but I think it's not allowed like most schools are. The only place where I found cell-phones to be alright in campus is America! Everywhere else like Japan, Philippines, Korea, and I assume private schools in most of Britain, ban electronics from campus as they "distract students". It could be the same for Hogwarts but we will never know.

That's it! Thanks for Asking! =) =) =).


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the beauty that is Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. And I obviously don't own ironman nor avengers, marvel does. Okay now that we have the formalities covered, moving on~

Harry lost. He died at the hands of Vol- the dark lord. We've been at war for years. The death eaters want my head and those at the order secretly wish me dead. I've been tasked to go on a suicide mission to retrieve something that could serve as our last hope. The last chance to make everything right again. If you were given the chance to change the past, would you? I know I would. but. . . now that I am here, nothing is as I remembered it to be.

I don't care if my new adoptive father is rich! In fact I would prefer it if he was just normal. How in merlin's name am I supposed to practice magic with all this muggle technology inhibiting it, and this strange voice named Jarvis watching me 24/7?!

I NEVER SIGNED UP TO BE RAISED BY A MUGGLE!

Chapter 1- Introduction

Winds sweep past my shoulders as I ran through the cold damp forest at night. Three of those chav wolves have been chasing me down for almost 2 weeks straight. I was numb from the numerous wounds and bruises littered over my skin. A particularly deep one was draining me of my blood. My final bit of magic left is being pointlessly spent on concealing spells, with my last batch of blood-replenishing potion having been used up over a month ago.

I have been lucky enough to procure Silverweed, Echinacea, and Yellow Gentian a week ago but due to my current circumstances, I haven't been able to find a place to rest, let alone brew a potion.

Thing were better off for me than others at the start of the war. Sure I was a death eater's son, but my skill in potions gave me enough pardon and leeway to safely stay in the headquarters to brew potions for the warriors. Those bloody Gryffindors would always daunt me as a yellow-bellied prat; however, it didn't take long for those foolish lions to drop dead one by one and finally mature. A dark way to interpret the situation, but war can never be described lighter than that. War is cruel, unfair, and unforgiving. Those who can't adapt to the ways of war would wind up dead faster you can say quidditch.

A branch snapped under the weight of my foot. 'Shoot, I've been careless!' I need to find a cover, fast. I could hear the rustling of the leaves as they get closer, they're going to find me if I don't move!

I run to the north looking for any form of hope. Someone, anything, please! o dear merlin. I cant die yet, I still have to deliver this book to granger! It may be the only thing that exists that could stop the war or better yet, prevent any of this from happening. My sight has gone cloudy, white blotches have appeared in my vision. This cant be good, I'm running out of blood.

My movements become more sluggish, as with every step my breath gets shorter. Suddenly I hear the sound of rushing water. I felt hope, my vision cleared up enough for me to see a river just 20 feet away, to the northwest.

With every bit of strength I quicken my pace. 15. . . 10 . . . 5 feet. Please let me make it there. With an large intake of breath, I jump into the river, letting the water carry me away to safety. I could feel the energy signatures of the three werewolves thrash around in the place I used to be, just mere seconds ago. I did it! I survived!

My vision gets darker but no, I cant sleep now. I need air! I try to swim upwards but the current is too strong, it keeps dragging me down. I thrust my arms and kick with my legs, a sharp pain strikes my shoulder as I hit the bedrock. Opening my mouth to cry out from the pain, I let escape the air that kept me alive. Water rushes into my lungs as I struggle for air, drowning me by gallons of cold water. I can't give up. I cant die!

This is going to hurt. I reach into the pouch hanging around my waist and take out a small spherical ball that glows a foreboding red. Smashing it onto the bedrock, it explodes, launching me upwards at an incredible speed. What was left of my breath, was knocked right out of my lungs but I still reach out to grab on to anything I can.

My hand encloses around a rough but durable stick, a tree branch! Heavens is helping me. Hoisting myself up, I break though the water surface and gasp. Coughing out the water from my throat, I could feel the air rushing into my lungs like wildfire. I crawl onto the soft grass and cough out the remaining water in my system. I fall down with my back to the floor, resting my muscles that were numb and spasming from exhaustion.

Looking up at the stars, I observe the position of the constellations and realize that I was carried away further than I thought. It's a good thing though, those wolves will no longer be able to track me down and kill me. . . I just hope it wasn't too far, otherwise I fear that I might not be able to make it back to Headquarters before something else kills me.

The sky is getting darker now, the numb feeling from before has been replaced with biting shivers from the cold winds. I'm going to have a fever or a cold at this rate. Nothing a pepperup potion cant fix but I'm going to have to use a few spells to heal this massive gash spanning a few inches on my left abdomen. Otherwise it may get infected and further push me down the path of death.

My magic reserves have been wrung dry. Looks like I'll just have to do everything tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over hoping kind dreams would greet me as I rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Ramblings of a certain Malfoy

/I'm sorry for the long ramblings, I really don't know what got over me to ramble so much. I did try my best to rant with teenage forsaken rich kid angst mixed with older Lucius bigheadedness, family love, and other stuff/Both he and I will improve in the future I promise. *when he goes to America*/

I awoke to the sound of howling winds. The adrenaline rush that once numbed my wounds now gone, releasing gnawing pain all over my body. I try to get up and observe what was around me but a piercing pain struck through my left abdomen. While releasing a breath of hot air, I gave up and collapsed back to the ground; instead I looked around to scan my surroundings.

A picturesque spectacle of millions of gean trees, with snow-like white clusters of flowers susurrating on their branches. The wind blowing like a whimsical conductor of a live symphony, with billions of petals dancing in perfect synchronization, drifting about in the winds, whirling around me with ferocity and gentleness.

How it makes me wish to fly among them. A sanctuary of aloofness and tranquility. I want to play quidditch again...

I raise my hand and point it upwards creating a few hand signs as I cast a simple and temporary fidelius. I take hold of my wand that was resting in its holster and once again, point it at the sky Fianto Duri. (allows a caster to keep a charm alive while doing or casting something else)

Wandless wordless magic really takes its toll on me but there is no other way to cast a spell without the DE detecting it and tracing it back to me. It is a great regret of ours that they were able to construct spells, and to make matters worse, no one has come up with a counter to any of those new spells, not even Granger.

We also have no lead as to who those genius death eaters are, well... the golden trio seem to have an idea. Though it is either out of distrust, or something that could create distrust that they kept it a secret. I would vote for the letter, not by bias but conjecture from multiple variables.

One variable in particular screams out the most, the fact that no one seems to know. Not just me but everyone excluding the trio. It's obvious that they're keeping it a secret to keep their forces on their side. Maybe it's to keep the order's belief and hopes that they could win. But if that were the case, then that secret must be terrible enough to make everyone lose hope once they find out about it. And at this point, even I would prefer to be kept ignorant as well.

Inspecting the wound, I decided, Yup, its deeper than any of the wounds Potter gave me when we were still in Hogwarts. I trace my wand over the wound. Vulnera Sanentur.

I'm not one to believe in blessings; however, it truly was one to have found that potions book will all those new spells and brewing methods in the vanishing room ('Room of Requirement') before Crabbe released fiendfyre in there about 7 or 8 years back. What befuddles me is that, it includes the same spell used by my godfather to heal me when Potter decided to become a filthy butcher. I could find neither this, nor Potter's spell in any other book, whether it be dark or light. I believe it was created by this 'half-blood prince' and we need to get him on our side. To at least, even out the spell smith geniuses on both sides.

If you had told me back then that I would be fighting alongside the light, I would have probably scowled at you with mock laughter. Treating it as no more than a bad joke. Now, I honestly don't know what I saw in the dark lord.

He had managed to fool my father into following him, the least he could have done is given him face. My father could give and was worth more than any other noble could offer and hope to be; instead he leaves him to rot in Azkaban even if he could have taken him out within any of these past years.

My mother had also done no wrong, she was the perfect witch. Brilliant and has a sense of position and prestige. But instead of a salary raise, he rewarded her with a flash of green light from the tip of his wand. (Narcissa lied about Harry's death, thus when Harry turned up alive, Voldemort realized Narcissa 'betrayed' him) Her tired lifeless body falling to the ground was a memory I could never forget. It was what woke me up from the dream of a little boy with hopes and ambition in his eyes the day he first set foot into Hogwarts.

They were the two most important people to me, the only ones who... cared. Their incarceration and death could never be justified. That dark ligger would not know quality if you handed it to him on a silver plate.

It did not take me any sooner than the moment mother's lifeless body hit the ground, to realize that his promise of a perfect wizarding world was no more than complete hogwash. In under 3 months these happened. The lord of the noble and most ancient house of Malfoy, and a daughter, the rightful heir of the noble and most ancient house of black, gone.

He speaks of promise but his actions tell otherwise. At times I even wonder if he really is a pureblood. What if he's actually an unknown rare serpentine creature or a vampire born slightly distorted?

And no I am not babbling, blathering, nor prattling. If you must, I am loquaciously expounding you on my situation.

Lifting myself up into a sitting position, I survey the environment and struggle to shift my position so that I was looking into the river that had ruthless torrents the day before but now had a gentle flow.

Leaning down, I cup my hands and scoop up the water, slowly guiding it to my chapped lips and gulping it down. I looked down and saw the blood and grime attached to both my skin and hair. I grumbled at my unsanitary appearance, oh how I would have welcomed Azkaban if I knew this is what would greet me every waking day after.

Washing my face and hair and salvaging what was left of my appearance, I reach into my cloak and take out 'Time and Souls'. A book with no author, that I had taken from the Dark Lord's mansion - which previously was Hogwarts. This was the reason why those dogs were chasing me.

It was a suicide mission, obviously not one of choice. I'm sure all those lions would have jumped at the chance of impending death but some numbskull decided to send in 'the disposable dark worshiper'. Ahh yes, who else would send me to my death but the amazing grand chief warrior and redhead, Weasley.

He is just like his bigoted father, blinded with the prejudice of good and evil. Labelling everyone better as evil and those you can control as good. (A/N: Lolz like your one to talk about prejudice Malfoy. I swear every single main Harry Potter character is prejudiced. Cute, but a git at the same time)

Preaching about the greatness of muggles when you refuse to marry one. Molly Weasley nee Prewett, a waste of good blood.

The wizarding world has the most perfect and flawless system known on earth. Our tradition is what keeps us safe, on our feet, and closer to becoming the perfect human. Those muggles spell nothing but decline and social unrest.

Our ancestors have made the mistake of revealing themselves to the muggles, and causing hundreds if not thousands to be burnt alive on a stake. And when they couldn't find one of ours, they kill their own. This is not just manslaughter but a way of living for them and those bigoted redheads just don't understand this.

Pointing my wand at the book and casting Diminuendo (to make it small), I proceeded to hide it in my sleeve. I stood up and surveilled my surroundings before taking out my map, I carefully traced the river to find out how far I've deviated from my track. Approximately 250-270 meters southwest... great. Looks like I'm camping out for a while. . .

It has been about 3 hours since I stared my travel east by foot. I need to find shelter fast, this kind of maltreatment and abuse to my hands and feet should be illegal! An hour ago that I reached the bottom of a mountain range, I chose this route as at that time, it seemed to be the shortest and safest route that I could take to reach the Headquarters. I trudge a few more steps up the smallest but incredibly steep hill, grabbing onto the jutting rocks for support. As I make it over to a flatter potion of the mountain, a small abandoned looking cottage emerges from behind a few trees.

I may be wounded and exhausted but I am not stupid. If I'm lucky this is an abandoned cottage of one of those muggles and not an elaborate scheme to capture and execute me.

I approach the cottage while sensing for any magical signature that could alert me of a trap or an unalert enemy. Surprisingly, this place was completely void of any human signature, as if it hadn't been lived in for more than a few decades. Unless...

I raise my hand and conjure Homenum Revelio. Feeling the magic rush out of the tip of my fingers, nothing still appears. I really am wasting magic.

I opened the door that creaked from rust and unuse and stepped in, shutting the door behind me as I examined the interior.

Layers and layers of dirt, moss, and grime. No wonder there were no human signatures, this place has completely been abandoned. Walking over to the window I point my hand towards the outside and execute a couple of more complex hand signs.

A faint silver light flies through the air, signifying a stronger and more permanent mixture of the fidelius and protego charms (comppared to earlier) has been cast. I take out my wand and point it at the sky Fianto Duri.

So far, the order had only managed to create improved and combination spells but never a new one. The only thing we have over them are potions, more complex, stronger, and newer ones created by the best in the field. A dead potions teacher and his godson. But other than that. . . Potions take a long time to brew; compared to spells which take only a word or two. . . I believe it is clear to anyone which side has the upper hand.

We truely are lacking in terms of firepower. I touch the book concealed in my sleeve. This needs to work or we would continue to be fighting a loosing war.

I take it out of my sleeve and cast Engorgio. I try to pry the book open but it stays shut. The parchment sealing spell? I tapped it with my wand and tried again. No use, it still wont open.

I stand a foot away and point my wand at the troublesome item. Specialis Revelio

This causes the book to quiver, however, nothing. It still wont open up. Glaring at the infuriating thing, I vow to wring it dry of it's every last secret. Lets see if it can still last against this.

I look out the window and on a branch sits a common house sparrow. I point my wand at the bird and cast a weak Incarcerous.

I grabbed the book and walked out of the cottage. Picking up the bird from the grass, I lay it down on the book before place it down, on a small patch of soil. I wave my wand and bite my other hand; letting three drops fall, I whisper.

Resigno Celamntum qum Immolatio

The bird melts as though it was made of lava and seeps into the book. My blood, which served as a catalyst to ensure success, shines a bright silver. With a shriek the spell on the book dies out, taking the life from the surrounding foot width of grass with it.

I happened upon the spell during 4th year. It was a usefull yet deadly spell to unseal various things, it is definitely stronger than a light revealing spell as it requires a sacrifice offering; courtesy of a bored mad trickster who lets say, did not like secrets and simplicity. He made sure it was. . . extravagant.

Picking it up from the ground, I dusted off the bits of dead grass and soil from its back cover and easily flipped through it. Perfect, now lets see what secrets you will give me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Time and Souls

With my mind fully focused on the book I sat down on a chair and with a *flop* mountains of dust rose from its slumber. *cough* *cough* What in Merlin's saggy pants-?!

I fast walked a couple feet away and saw mountains of dust and cobwebs flying around. Looking down at my once sanitary attire I sneer and reach for my wand.

Tergeo. Walking around the house, I point at any and every spot that might have never, in its entire existence, been cleaned before this. Scourgify. Scourgify. Scourgify

... I decide to give my services to a side that loathes me because I dont want to kill (exactly the reason why I left the DE) and now I have been reduced to a house elf. How lovely.

As sooon as I finish cleaning the entire cottage, I notice that everything was getting darker. Looking out the window, I spotted dark clouds looming over the sky, blocking the sunlight.

I sneer at the aggravating situations that seem to barrage my every waking moment ever since I have been sent on this superfluous mission.

Taking hold of my wand, I swish it in the proper motions. Reparo.

One by one, the rotten pieces of wood that have fallen to the ground, fly up and reconnect with the splintered planks of wood that was once, and now is, the ceiling.

With nothing to do due to the rain now pouring down like waterfalls. I sit back down on the chair and open the book, turning to its first chapter. "The Soul"

It says { the soul is the incorporeal essence of a living being, However, I have come to the . . . } I have no time for this. I'll just return to it after I find what I'm looking for

The Soul as a Tangible Material, The Soul in its immortality, The Soul as a Form of Energy, . . . , ahh here we go 'The Soul traversing through Time'.

It documents people including 'muggles?' who seem to remember their past lives, there is an article about oracles seeming to have come from the future or... come back from the future. Some speak of a parallel world or dimension but... no, this is not what I'm looking for... unless-

I take out wand and point it towards the text. Specialis Revelio. The words come to life and dance on its pages, when they all come to a halt the text was completely different from before.

Phoenix blood

Death cap

Powdered Ponderosa Pine cones

Edamame

Fusulinid shells

Dried pumpkin pulp

. . .

*and 22 other materials*

A list of ingredients? Has the author already experimented on time-travel before? Did he succeed? But these ingredients make no sense. Most of them can be bought with a peasant's pocket money, others like Phoenix blood are impossible to attain. Lets see... usually their composition can give us an insight on what the potion is for

Phoenix blood is maybe... life? rebirth? Death cap is a poison, Ponderosa Pine absorb more Carbon Dioxide than other plants. Edamame is... a legume. Fusilinid shells... I have never heard of.

*sigh* I massage my temples and take a deep breath. I flip the page and see a diagram, the type usually used in alchemy. The person who wrote this was an alchemist? I skimmed the entire book and found insights, revelations, not just on souls but on the alchemy used to study them.

This barmy lunatic, this amount would have needed more or less seven hundred souls to study it. He tried to transmigrate souls into a form of energy to create another resurrection stone. But midway it seems as though he gave up and focused on the concept of time instead.

I turned back to the page with a diagram and studied its formation. If only I could test this.

I scatter everything in my pouch on the floor and find items that could be used as substitutes. Taking out the explosives and survival necessary items, I was left with fewer things than I expected.

I... guess I could use half a vial of Saint Potter's dried blood as substitute for phoenix blood... right? It was supposed to be used for the situation wherein the book was hidden in the dark wanker's library located in the chamber of secrets. But there was no need as I found it stashed away in a room on the second floor.

It's gotta have just as much 'holy' in it. Okay I'm not thinking straight and am just making excuses. But I doubt I would be given the same time and opportunity to attempt this in the future. I doubt I would even have one with the number of murderers wanting my head.

Analyzing the items I could use as alternatives, never minding that most of them were poisonous, I just needed the fusulinid shells.

I realized earlier that most of the ingredients listed (mostly vegtables) have been known to absorb or contain high amounts of certain protein and minerals like potassium and carbon. I remembered that fusulinid shells were fossilized in a certain type of lime stone; however, I dont carry stones with me like some lunatic.

Will trans-mutating a few rocks work? The light magic spell wont allow its composition to change but maybe dark magic? I will just have to find a material of its equivalence.

Setting aside the materials I could use into a different compartment in my satchel. I fish my pocket for a galleon and set it down on a table. Putting my wand back in its holster, I cut off a few pieces of my hair to use as the medium for my magic. Scattering it around the gold coin, I execute the hand signs and channel my magic, giving it instructions on what to do.

Red magic pours out of my hands, merging with the magic of nature that surrounds me, turning into wild magic under a minute. Wrapping around the galleon and condensing into thick layers of pure energy. It thrashes around like a wild animal and eats away at my magic core like a savage beast. I could feel it clawing and viciously tearing me from within. This is why I dont like old dark magic.

eiusdem est transmutare

The red light that was wrapped around the galleon like a blanket, disperses and reveals a limestone, about the size of two adult's hands. Never before have I felt so exhausted but exhilarated at the same time.

I succeeded! I transformed metal into a mineral. Turning mineral into a metal would be much harder, no it may be impossible. Turning metal into mineral however, it is possible.

All of a sudden I felt an intense scorching pain shooting up my neck. The world seems to spin around me as adrenaline pulsates through my veins with loud booms, every beat would push my breakfast up but I force it down. Then I felt emptiness, the cold rushing into my system like snakes, forcefully pushing through my veins.

Magic exhaustion and poison. Digging through my satchel I found a pepper-up potion and a bezoar. The bezoar might not be able to eliminate the wild magic that entered my system but its better than nothing. Swallowing it I follow up by chugging down the pepper-up potion to fight against the developing frostbite.

That should be good enough for now. I'll just continue the rest tomorrow. I collapse into the nearby couch and let sleep take over.

.

.

/I researched on the composition of the human body (FMA is mah source) and Ponderosa Pine - Carbon, Oxygen; Edamame-ammonia; Fusulinid-lime(stone); Pumpkin-Phospherous. so its not thoughtless ^.^ /


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The time-travel experiment

I wake up on the couch, sore from the aftereffects of what the wild magic did to me. The rain still continued on in torrents outside the window. Glancing over at the table, I spotted the limestone. I gave a slight chuckle at the hilarity of the situation, then stood up to retrieve the stone which could have cost me my life.

I had felt a freezing sensation bite at me in my sleep, I knew I had been on my deathbed several times during the entire night but I had been saved, quite a number of times as well. It was the wild magic that saved and almost killed me. I could feel it crush and break every ventricle and bone within my body but restore it in half the time. I now feel weaker but stronger than before.

Funny how the Dark Lord, the deatheaters, and the order all want me dead but it was a piece of rock that almost succeeded in finishing the job. Examining the stone I realized that it was not a stone at all. Usually a limestone would consist of sedimentary rock with minerals that were formed from marine life. But what I am currently holding is pure mineral, definitely worth much more than a galleon. I could also almost see the traces of fusulinids within this... mineral.

I somehow feel regretful to be using this for a simple experiment. I take out the book and turn to the page with the diagram or should I say - transmigration circle.

Pushing back all the furniture and clearing out the floor, I used the ink from my refilling ink bottle to imitate the formation illustrated in the book. After finishing a complete copy of the diagram, I take out the items I had set aside and positioned them according to the written instructions on the following page.

The base of the formation was David's star. There were 6 materials placed on each tip, and the rest will be brewed accordingly into three batches set out within the upright triangle. Therefore I need three cauldrons.

Rummaging through all of my bags, I only found 2 cauldrons. One had been slightly damaged (the reason why I bought another one). This wont do. After all, I couldn't use a bowl or a water bag to brew potions, now can I?

Walking around the tiny cottage, I looked for the kitchen. I was not very familiar with it but I knew it should have a stove; however, I found nothing. The cottage only had three rooms. The living room, bedroom, and washroom. I fell back on the couch, I knew it was hopeless - and cold.

Looking over to the fireplace. . . hold on, a fireplace. I darted over and ransacked the area in close proximity to the fireplace for a cauldron. After 10 minutes I found it, It had been filled with shabby trinkets, threadbare rags, and decomposing leather, hence I didn't recognize it.

Disposing all of the worthless items into a corner, I cast a scourgify on the cauldron and placed each of the cauldrons on their designated position as instructed, on the diagram.

I returned all my attention to the book and scanned the directions of the concoction formula; to say the least I was appalled at the number of procedures that were just downright obsolete. There are much more efficient methods available than what was written; . . . however, the author did seem to have lived in a somewhat ancient era.

I spent thirty minutes modifying and redrafting the entire procedure. By simplifying a few processes and substituting some techniques with their improved counterparts, the final result was a whole 1.3 days shorter. In short, I could finish brewing everything within 9 hours. Uncle Sev would be proud.

Setting the book on the table, a foot away from the formation. I took out all the materials and ingredients needed. It is time to begin brewing some taboo concoctions.

0 0 0

'Two pinches of minced edamame  
Stir counterclockwise three times  
Simmer for two hours  
The final result has a deep sea aquamarine colour'

finished.

I did it. I-

*groooowwwwwwwlll*

I'm famished, my stomach is growling. I wonder if I have any rations left. Checking my belongings for any biscuits or bread, I found none. Guess its time to do it the savage way. . . *sigh* I hate hunting, it's servant's work.

Laying out more protective charms and a stasis spell that would activate if the potion goes even a degree off of what it is supposed to be. I packed what I could and left the cottage to go find a wild boar or something.

0

It's strange. I have been roaming the mountain forest for over an hour now, but there have been no signs of animals except for the flock of birds that would fly-by, hundreds of feet above ground. It's not even autumn yet, so hibernation is out of question.

Something is definitely wrong here. Why would all the animals hide or. . . they didn't hide. They fled, but from what?

My eyes went wide at the prospect of what I thought of. No way. Impossible! They couldn't have found me this quick! But. . . that would explain the behavior of the animals. Casting a wandless disillusionment charm and a masking spell on myself; I focused on my surroundings and once more- wandlessly cast Homenum Revelio.

My magic reserves are depleting fast, but without doing so, I doubt I would survive.

They're here. More of them. 3. . . 4. . . no 6 of them. 4 wolves and 2 death eaters. Just over 10 meters away from the cottage. Oh bollocks, how did I get so sodding careless. I practically gift wrapped our only hope to win this war, and handed it over on a silver platter to those death eaters! What is wrong with me?!

I have to get to it and finish working on the concoctions and spells, wait no, that's wrong. Why do I want to complete that spell and potion formation anyway? I'm not even in a safe area, usually I would only scan its contents and focus brewing shorter and when I have the time; brew more useful potions vital to my survival. Why would I- ?

. . . of course.

I focused on my occulumency, to search for what I think it is; Not before long, I had found it. A strong and silent compulsion charm, created from oldé magic. I got used to my occulumency blocking every simple mind spell, that I let my guard down. Banishing it from my mind, I felt my comprehension and common sense clear up.

When did it latch onto my mind? Was it a slow acting parasitic compulsion charm that acts on you when you simply take hold of the book? Or did it activate when I broke the sealing charm that was cast onto it? I suddenly didn't know a lot of things but what I do know is that I have to lead them away from that spell formation.

I need them all to focus on me, but how? If I alarm them of my presence and at least once of them has a brain, they would definitely know that something's up and split up . . . but that will only happen if it's a regular wizard like me. I need to become someone, high rank.

If its someone that the dark lord wants dead so badly then they might be stupid enough to all go after me, aiming for the glory of being the one to kill that person. Granger? no. Weasley? I doubt it. Longbottom? the only thing that idiot has is luck and bravery. Like one other Griffindor who . . .!

Potter!? coming back from the dead. Yes, I could stage that. I also have a bit of his dried blood left over in the bottle. I also have a small amount of instant polyjuice potion left over from when I used it to sneak into the dark lord's castle.

((What?- What did you think I did to sneak into the castle? Expecting that they would not spot and recognize me when infiltrating their base is pure wishful thinking. I knocked out one subordinate of theirs who was roaming around alone and used a lock of his hair for the potion.

The only person who would ever attempt to just run in without preparation and have a chance at coming out alive is the boy who lived; never-mind his actual living substitute, I still have no idea how longbottom is able to survive this long. That boy doesn't suit the battlefield, if anything he should go live in a garden. I've seen and recognized his talent with plants, it is regretful that it may never be known to the world.))

Just one look at his face is enough for them to recognize that it's the face of the blood traitor and ultimate nemesis of-. . . wait, a traitor?. . . Aren't I the only traitor the dark ligger failed to kill? Ah. . . It seems my brain still isn't functioning properly.

Yes, my face would be enough to agitate those death eaters into mindless dunces. '*sigh* what was I thinking, the amount of polyjuice leftover wouldn't even be enough for 5 minutes. let alone the approximate minimum amount of time I need, to distract those imbeciles- which is 20 minutes.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Boooooommm!

But where shall i go and what shall I do to get rid of them? A memory flashed through my mind. Of course! A cliff. I spotted one just about 5 minutes away from here if I walked.

Running through the mountain forest, I started calculating how much firepower I would need. Maybe 30? no. about 50 to be safe. Its all or nothing, if this doesn't work . . .

I stopped when I reached the cliff, looming over the end to see how sharp it was and I was glad at what I saw. This is better than what I had imagined. Just a mere 20 bombs might be enough to break the edge off, but better safe than sorry. I looked around for a big, thin, and flat rock. Spotting one under a nearby tree, I began Digging holes to bury the exploding fire crystals. After burying 8 of them in a straight line, I took out some rope from my bag and tied

20 pieces of exploding firecrystals a foot away from each other. leaving me with a stock of just 3 pieces left.

Tying one end of the rope to a large rock jutting out at the nearby edge on the right side of the cliff, I throw down the rest of the rope while holding onto the other end. Carefully making my way across the cliff by walking a foot away from the edge, I tightly knot the rope to a thin withering tree. I cast a quick disillusionment charm on the rope and ran back to where I last spotted the death eaters.

It didn't take long to find them, they were only a meter or so away from where they last stood. This is not good, they're suspicious, either they know where to find what it is they are looking for, or they're waiting for someone. Most likely me. All right, here goes nothing.

I pick up a few fruits and cast off the disillusionment charm. With an audible gasp I drop the fruits and run southward. Looking over my shoulder, I could see them all chasing after me. Good.

As I get closer to the cliff, I start preparing my next spell while dogging the curse and jinx spell that come from behind me. With one last step, I jump off the edge and apparated.

Appearing on a high branch on a tree not far from the edge. I watch them get closer. In one moment I had to blink a few times at the next scene.

One of the warewolves actually just jumped off! Just how stupid could they get? As soon as all of the members of their troop reached past the line of exploding crystals. I pointed my wand and conjured a stream of purple flames. One of my specialties.

Controlling the fire to go around the cliff's end. It spun around like a round blade as it set of all the bombs simultaneously. the sound and effects of 38 explosions merged into one was sharp and quick, violent and destructive.

The heat waves crash into me in torrents, but I could withstand it all. With a loud crack, the entire edge of the cliff broke off and fell. 1 second, 2 . . ., 5 seconds passed before I heard a large crash as the huge mass of land collided with the trees and soil down bellow.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding on to and jumped down onto solid ground. Quickening my pace, I retreated further in as I did not want to be anywhere near the edge of any land at the moment. I felt it was too. . . unstable. But, that was my fault I guess.

It didn't take long before my feet fell into place right before the doorstep of the little old cottage. So many things have already happened because of what was inside. Is it really worth it? If this is what happened now, then what would it cause in the hands of the golden trio? *sigh*

It doesn't matter, I never have a say in these types of things. With a creak, the old rusty door swung open but before I could set one foot inside. A burning sensation exploded on my back sending me flying 5 feet above ground, 10 feet forwards, causing me to loose my wand somewhere in the fire. With a loud crash, I landed right at the center of the formation, denting the rotting wooden boards bellow me.

The fire crawls on my skin, like a sentient serpent, and binds my hands and feet. Shoot, I was careless. I heard a click in the background, the death eater must have shut the door.

My vision clears up and focuses on the figure by door, Pettigrew. That manky traitor. I have no idea how he is still able to serve the dark lord. But how did he? . . . Of course! That milksop must have hid and separated from his group, that is the only plausible explanation for him to have survived. . . no, escaped from my trap. But no, that does not explain how he found the cottage with the fidelius, it was supposed to last a full 24 hours. . . was it, when my magic went wild?

"Draco Malfoy? What luck that you were the one I trapped. If I bring your head then he will definitely pardon me of all my faults. Be glad that you will be of some use to the world!"

He lifted his wand in an excruciatingly slow manner as if to mock me of my weakness and helplessness. A faint eerie green glow starts manifesting but I will not allow my life to end now! Not just yet! But I need something, anything to act as the victim in my place, or a shield that could redirect it, or maybe. . .

I scanned the room and immediately hatched a plan. I hope this works.

"Avada Kedav-!"

"Open!"

The door swings open and smacks the back of his head, causing him to go of balance and fall into one of the simmering cauldrons. Haha! It worked! An English wandless spell!

A green flash erupts from inside the cauldron and within seconds, The air surrounding it is being sucked in. A whistling sound echoes on the walls of the cottage as the cottage starts shaking. This is not good. I cant find my wand anywhere and the binding spell still hasn't worn off!

With all my breath I cry out in desperation at what is to come.

"Protego!"

A silver barrier covers me just as a blinding flash explodes from the said cauldron and bathes the room in a shimmering white light. The blast of the explosion deafens my ears and disrupts my mind. I felt everything at once, the pressure of the explosion pounding on and burning my skin, I felt nauseous, disoriented, and in pain.

But I lost all of that with my last thought. 'Did the experiment fail?'

0

0 0 0

How long has it been since i entered this realm? Day or night, it doesn't exist. I neither get hungry nor tired. The only thing existing for me is boredom. Ever since I woke up after the flash of white light, I have been floating or . . . falling in this tube of dark neon colours. Have you ever seen a kaleidoscope? Well its a lot like that.

I've gone through every situation I could think of, about the what if's and what could have been's. I've replayed my life ever since I was a child over and over again in my head. Like a movie critique who is only allowed to watch one movie, I've memorized my whole life.

I know exactly what to do if I ever wake up in my mother's arms again, but will I ever have that chance? I'll never let the same mistakes happen again, I'll work myself like a slave to keep my family safe from that ligger's hands. I'll even do my best to help and become friends with that potter brat. I'll keep Uncle Severus from dying as well!

If I will be given a second chance at life, then I will use my knowledge of the future to its maximum extent. I will save every knut and sickle that my father will give me. I will search for whatever it is the dark lord entrusted to my father and hide it, so well that my father will not be able to find it and throw it away. I will only take it out when it is needed.

I will befriend that barmy house elf. Bobby was it? I can't remember it well. And I will have him help me go to diagon alley when my father isn't looking. I will also erase every single transaction note that will trace any dark objects to my father. (Erasing every single clue or connection of dark objects to the Malfoy family is just simply impossible; so that will do.)

And lastly, I will use the Malfoy name properly and diligently! If a child starts playing the game of politics, no one will be able to react until they realize that they have already been caught in palm of my hand! Trapped like little mice, any futile attempts to escape will just hasten the forthcoming of their downfall! Hahahahaha!

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... "

Huh?! what was that?

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

"Who's there!"

"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."

"I demand you show yourself!"

"and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

"Do you not hear me?! Who are you! Impudent little-"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

All around me, the dark neon colours start to merge and brighten more than a few shades. What's going on? I could fell the temperature rising, the air around me becomes thicker with each passing second and I feel as if I am being squeezed into a tube. Similar to the feeling that apparition gives but the process is slower.

I close my eyes and endure the nauseating feeling rising from my stomach. Why does this always happen to me?


	7. Chapter 6

Shout-out to SailorAkameLestrange87 for beta-ing this chapter. She's an awesome person and has written a ton of stories. 3 =).

Chapter 6- The Real Beginning

/recap- the last chapter. . . last paragraphs/

All around me, the dark neon colours start to merge and brighten more than a few shades. What's going on? I could fell the temperature rising, the air around me becomes thicker with each passing second and I feel as if I am being squeezed into a tube. Similar to the feeling that apparition gives but the process is slower.

I close my eyes and endure the nauseating feeling rising from my stomach. Why does this always happen to me?

I wait a few seconds that turned into minutes and maybe hours before everything finally let up. Opening my eyes, I scan the area for any threats but am surprised to find a very familiar view. Somewhat. . . nostalgic.

Wait isn't this?

"You, *heave* call my husband. Now!"

"Y-yes milady, right away milady."

I turned to face the scene of my very pregnant mother yelling at the house elf who was apparating away. Most likely to call my father. She looks younger than I remember, but why hasn't she noticed me yet?

Am I in a pensive? I raise my hand and looked at it, paling at the see-through glowing hand that greets me. That's not right. I look back at my. . . younger mother and examine her face.

She looks pale, like she has lost a lot of blood. She's perspiring quite a lot as well. I glanced over at the calendar at a far corner in the room. 5th of June, 1980. It was, or should I say, is the day I was born. The spell was supposed to bring me back to the beginning. If that is so, then it brought me back to my beginning.

But what is the point if I myself am not 'reborn'. Am I damned into a life of hovering a few feet above ground, whispering words of guidance into the ears of the child me? *sigh* I knew anything 'golden trio' related would just bring me into trouble.

I glide over to where my mother now lays down with her eyes shut firmly, and look downwards onto her womb. So that is me in there. As odd as it may seem but I felt a warmth growing in my chest, and was. . . happy. I never really thought about me being this small. I mean, I knew everyone was a child once but you never really integrate it into your awareness of exactly how small you really are. I never really saw any pictures either.

All the pictures I had seen, were of when I had already been educated as a 'proper heir of a most noble and ancient house'. Well. . . I guess most purebloods wont really have much or any pictures taken when they were infants. The cause of that may lie in the belief and tradition that all purebloods must be able to carry themselves with discipline and etiquette to a certain degree, before they may present themselves before an audience. Inability to act as such would be viewed as blasphemy to the family and their name; he/she will also be marked as an uneducated and uncultured individual unbefitting of the status of a true noble.

That. . . I have to admit, had been repeated to me countless times when I was young that I now and forever will have it memorized word by word.

But something's strange. . . for a while now, I have been feeling my strength leaving me bit by bit. I also feel as though something is off. I check all of the belongings I have with me and find what was there or, what wasn't there. The seal limiter was gone! It was a small charmed chain that I has wrapped around my left wrist to reduce the pain the dark mark gives me.

So that was the something off, but that couldn't be why I am feeling weaker by the minute.

Just as I was once again examining for any peculiars, the doors slam open, and footsteps hastily make their way into the room. Turning my head to the right, I saw my father with his brows furrowed. His eyes listened with worry, pulling his grey eyes down, his expression wilting before flaring into rage.

He spun on his heel and swiftly made his way over to the fireplace. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder.

"Cresswell Healing office"

The green fire rose and swallowed my father into this 'Cresswell's' office. However, it did not take long before the fire came to life once more and a slightly pudgy short woman came stumbling in with my father striding behind her.

"Suzzane you indolent fool. You were tasked to stay by my wife's side to assist her immediately while she gives birth to my first son. If anything were to happen to either of them I will hold you responsible for negligence during service."

"O-of course Lord Malfoy. Please forgive me Lord Malfoy."

This, Suzzane (who seems to be a healer - with her lime green robe), levitated my mother over to her bed with care and spread out her materials onto a makeshift table. I watch as my father hesitantly leaves the room and wait. . .

If I'm still here and my mother is giving birth now. Does that mean I will have to spend the rest of my life as an invisible ghost whispering words of advice into my own ears?! Watching myself grow up and. . . if they can't see me does that mean they wont be able to hear me as well!? Bollocks!

This was not what I signed up for! I want a refund!

"Ouch!"

My attention was called back to my mother and the healer, to see the girl holding her hand close to her chest and my mother's stomach glowing red. . . . Did this happen the last time I was born as well? Suzzane quickly applied some gel onto the palm of her hand and seemed to examine the state of my mother or, to be exact, her womb.

I also approach and look closer at the glowing - womb, to see a trail of pale blue glow leading away from her and into ... me. Is my being here causing this? I need to get away fast. I glide away but as soon as I am about 15 feet away, I slam into some invisible force that seems to push me closer to my mother.

With every push I make against it, I could feel it scraping at me skin. No I have to get away, I need to get stronger, I have to get away. My hands that I used to punch at it gradually turned into mere blurs of light as I shifted into clawing at it.

As i am busily trying to go against the force, the doors slam open once more and I turn back to face the horrified looks of my father and the healer. By Merlin's wrinkly hands, what did I do to deserve this?

I relax for one moment and suddenly I felt my entire being sucked into a vacuum.

0

0

0

Lucius P.O.V.

I heard a crash and a bang from with in my wife's room. That was the last straw, that incompetent woman is nothing but trouble!

Storming into the room I find myself face to face with something unimaginable. There was a mas of energy hovering 15 feet away from Narcisa. It was blurry; however, it unmistakably had the shape of a reptilian beast. It was clawing away, as if desperately trying to escape from a force that was pulling it.

Could it be a nautilus horned devil? These days they are thought of as almost extinct. To preserve them, the ministry had declared that no wizard shall initiate contact with them. They are the only beasts that has yet to be declared whether they are dragons, lizards, or serpents. However, for a nautilus to be strong enough to remain as a spirit on this plane after death is. . . how intriguing.

There have been legends of unborns absorbing magical or spiritual energy to assist them in adapting better to magical environments when they are born but this is the first time I have seen it. . . especially in a wizard. I believed that this phenomenon only happens with ethereal beasts like unicorns, and dragons.

This is a sign, a blessing to the Malfoy family! But no one must know, it poses far too great of a risk for my child. However, I cant obliviate her now. I have to wait till my child is born and my wife, safe.

I have to block everything, keep them a secret. I have to block all floo entrances, shut all the windows.

"Dobby! shut the windows, block all floo entrances, lock the doors and the owlry. You are never to speak of this understood! or you will wish you were dead."

"Y-yes Master, Dobby will do what master says. Dobby will do it now, he would-"

"Now! Elf"

"Y-yes master. Now, dobby will do it now."

"Suzzane. You are not to speak of this matter and you will assist my wife at any time or you would find the entire Cresswell family behind bars."

"Of-of course Lord Malfoy."

Suzzane hurriedly stumbles over to my wife's side and prepares a couple potions. Some she sets aside and one she lets fume directly bellow Narcissa's nose (an inhaled anesthesia I presume).

I walk back outside to give my wife privacy and wait.

0

0 0 0

0

6th of June, 1980 6:00 AM

I barely slept last night in anticipation and nerves over my wife and our child. Everything will fall into order soon, my son will be born today. The Dark Lord won't go for my child as the Child of Prophecy, has been told to be born as the 7th month dies.

Soon everything will be perfect. I have been hearing the cries of my wife for a few hours and now a blanket of silence covers my mansion.  
The doors to our bedroom chambers open and Suzzane looks at me with her bloodshot eyes from fatigue. Probably the same as I.

"Congratulations Lord Malfoy, you have a son."

"My gratitude is yours."

I step in to find Narcissa holding onto a white angel wrapped in a layer of cloth. I peak at my son's face and see him smiling... resting. I felt something stuck at my throat as I realize something.

"I didn't hear him cry."

"Neither did I. He didn't need to, as soon as he came out he laughed."

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips as I once again rest my eyes on my son. Slowly he opens his eyelids, revealing a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"May I?"

"Of course Lucius."

I bend over and take him in my arms, and as soon as I did. His laughter filled my ears with the most pleasant sound. How can he open his eyes? How was he so white? Not pale but simply white.

"My son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I finally have you in my arms. I will teach you everything I know, and I will give you everything I have. I promise to raise you right, to be a strong and intelligent heir."

"Don't you mean we?"

"Of course my love. We will do everything together."

0

* a while later *

"Suzzane, you have done your job satisfactorily. I will send your reward to your bank account."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy."

"However, I do not trust you will keep your mouth shut."

I take out my wand and aim it at the clueless woman.

Obliviate !

.

.

.

Extra:

Draco P.O.V.

"I'm alive? I'm not a ghost? I'm alivvvveeeeee!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- All plans ruined by my own Aunt

I open my eyes to a pleasant darkness, woken by the rhythmic howls of the wind and the divergent calls of nocturnal creatures. I slowly tilt my head looking past the crib's frame, and focusing on the closed rosewood doors, with thin silvers of light peeking through it's cracks.

I raise my arms, or at least try to. All my muscles seem to not work properly. I try to kick straight up but my leg muscles want to move sideways as well. I ended up making weird circles in the air with my feet. When my leg falls to the side, I follow suit as well and lay on my side. It appears that as an infant, I have no control over my movements. This situation is quite. . . nettlesome...

Very well such is life, I need not move now anyways. I still have eleven more years to plan my movements and plot against the dark lord. My first mission will be to improve my muscle coordination and speech elocution. My stomach growls and I jolt at the striking pain that passed through it. I'm starving but I do not wish to bother my already tired mother. . . Ill just sleep it off.

I close my eyes and prepare to fall into a light slumber but then the sound of old wooden doors creaking open alert me. Did father notice my hunger and brought me milk? Impossible! It couldn't be an elf, they wouldn't dare make a sound when bringing me my food. I also doubt it would be my mother. She should surely be bedridden for the nest couple of days, it had only been hours.

I peek through one eye and scan the figure that has dared enter my room in the middle of the night. The figure was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black. Who else could it be but my aunt, Bellatrix. But why was she here?

'Silencio'

!? This cant be good. There's no use calling for my parents now.

I lay frozen in my crib, my heart beating faster and stronger with every step she takes closer to me. She leans over and carries me in her arms. Scanning me over with her eyes.

I felt a sharp jab into my head. Legilimency? I can't make her suspicious. I can't just bounce off her legilimency I need a distraction. Or a diversion.  
If I divert her into a false room within my mind, she won't be able to see anything; I divert her into a newly created room, it was dark and empty, completely void of any memories except for the memories of just a few hours ago, when I was born. This should be enough.

Psychotic woman, jabbing into the mind of an infant. A regular infant would immediately become permanently mentally damaged you know?! What would you do if I was not an occulumence? A quizzical expression appears on her face but it is soon replaced by a pleased and delighted one.

"We finally meet my nephew but now I need to take you somewhere safe, somewhere protected, far far where he can't kill you; After all,-"

I could only watch horrified as her comforting smile morphs into a slightly psychotic ghost of a smile.

"How will you be able to serve the Dark Lord if you're dead?!"

Someone help! Get why away from this psychotic woman! I thought mother said that she only turned crazy after coming back from Azkaban? But then why-?!

! . . . did-? did I bring back more from the future than myself? However, this Bellatrix seems far too young and more sane. . . maybe, than her future self. Though. . . I, myself am an infant - There's only one way to make sure.

'Legilimency'

But using amateur legilimency on a well trained legilimence? There is a great chance she would detect it and immediately kill me. No, I can't use it on her. But how else can I look for clues?. . .

Maybe if I examine her soul? If she came from the future then she would have an older soul in comparison to her younger body - I think. But will I even recognize the difference? Souls are complex energies that vary per individual, in some instances they may even have multiple colors. . . Should I still try?

I never tried it before on another wizard. Uncle Severus only instructed me on the basics of attaining soul eyes. I've been training for several years but I only managed to see the bare minimum amount of color. A very small semi-transparent ball of light in their heads.

Although, by doing this, there is a large chance I would fail and just waste my magic reserves, The situation calls for it and what do I have to lose?  
I close my eyes and meditate for a few seconds. Calling on my magic and direct its flow towards my eyes. It took quite some time for me to master this - as since young I have only been directing it at my fingertips.

It was like writing with your right hand for your entire life and then being told to write with your left. You know how to write all the letters and words, but they turn out to look more like scribbles than actual words. You would need to continuously practice it, to get it right.

At first I focus the bare minimum amount of magic that I used to use until I realize that it was not enough at all. The capacity of my magic has reverted back to when I was an infant! Letting out a tired sigh, drained from all the disappointments I have encountered within the last few days, I decide to focus all of my magic on my eyes and was finally able to see her soul.

/for those who do not know: Occulumency is not the same magic, it is mind arts. I think . . . So it does not consume much or any magic./

It had the regular size of a soul but it is fractured and looks extremely fragile. Professor Snape told me about this once. Murder can cause the soul to fracture, but. . . no, I don't think that is it.

My eyes are starting to sting and burn but I have to find the reason why. I look for anything even slightly off and I found it. It was a thread thin, a

foot long, and a shade darker than the rest of her soul. I did bring back to the past more than just me.

I'm sure that thread thin piece of soul was from the future and it is causing her present soul to be unstable. After all, it doesn't belong there. But. . . is there even a way to take even a 'part' of the soul out of the body without death? Wait - why was it only her soul that was affected by the 'time-travel', did her soul latch onto me when she died because I was her blood relative or. . . something? Unless . . . it wasn't only her's.

If there were more souls that had been affected, this can't be good.

My eyelids are becoming heavier. I used too much magic. But I can't sleep now. If I sleep - - - if I. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Why do babies need so much sleep?! I need to stay awake but I can't.

My mind turns blank, as my breathing falls into a steady rhythm. I new I couldn't fight it so I let sleep take over.

0

0 0 0

The next moment I opened my eyes, I saw white. A white ceiling, a dirty looking matted floor and sofa's lined up, leaving space for two aisles. It was certainly odd but what was even more so was the tiny rectangular-oblong windows. Why have so many of them instead of just installing one large window? You would even see more if that were the case.

That crazy woman had sent me somewhere I fear to be muggle. Only muggles would build such inconvenient and compacted rooms. However what did not make sense was the pictures framed at the back of each seat. If they were muggles then the picture should not move, strange. Certainly strange.

"Good morning baby, are you hungry?"

Throwing me head to the side out of shock, I come face with a woman wearing a very short skirt. 'That length is simply inappropriate, unbefitting of a lady!' She reached out her hand and pokes my cheek. 'Ouch! hey stop that!'

Due to the immobility of an infant I did something quite childish and bit her fingers! Then I remembered. . . I don't have teeth.  
"Your quite hungry aren't you? Just stay here and I will get you a warm bottle of milk."

Excuse me but I'm a baby! I cant go anywhere even if I wanted to and why don't you think it is strange for a baby to be alone?! I could only watch as the woman walks away and looked at the only thing I could look at for entertainment. The window.

For a while now I notice something just as baffling as this room and the wizards/muggles in it. I could only see blue out of the window. If only I could adjust my angle to 'wahhh' the room just moved!

For a moment I swear I felt the entire room move up and down! There were even sounds that accompanied it. This must be an enchanted room and the people here must all be wizards then since they didn't even react to it.

***Ladies and gentlemen for your safety please remain seated as we are experiencing a slight turbulence. Thank you for your participation.***  
A voice just came from the ceiling! Even our mansion does not have that.

"Alright baby, your milk is ready. Come with me so you can eat."

The woman from earlier is back again. She removes the straps that cross over me in my seat and lift me in her arms. Since she is a witch, I guess I will allow her to tough me...

She carried me over to the 'feeding room' which has quite a number of metal drawers. While being fed the milk (which was in a strange looking container that was slightly transparent and smooth, was it made from crystal?) I contemplated on what to do now that I was certainly a distance away from Malfoy Manor and quite possible England.

Who knows where that woman could have sent me off to.

What do I do now? How am I supposed plan everything when I am nowhere near where anything is supposed to happen? I had the perfect plan, I had 12 years to find out what it is that the dark lord left to my father. It was only a matter of time before I had it in my hands.

Last time I had prevented my father from murdering children (though his intention was for the weasley's only). . . honestly at that time I had wanted to become friends with- I scrunch my nose and sneer at the pure hilarity of that thought! Erase that. I merely did not want anyone to die. I had already established my base to rise up the ladder in the house, and students falling dead one after the other would serve to give my father reason to send me to Durmstrung. It was only because of mother worrying over my safety that had me schooling closer to home.

Father told me about his plan to bring misfortune to the weasleys by giving the weaslette the key to the chamber of secrets, and it was on pure luck that I came across a clue on what it could have held. I had been scanning a book on dark creatures after having found and all my necessary textbooks for second year. As I recall, our DDA teacher was having a book signing event in Flourish & Blotts. It was due to the ruckus that I could rip the page featuring a basilisk without getting caught.

I had been confused for several weeks on what it could be. They say once the chamber is unsealed, it would unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic. When hearing the word 'purge' the first thought that went through my mind was 'plague', A curse that would bring illness and make the unworthy perish. However to achieve that without casualties, wouldn't it need to be sentient?

If it was a beast, then you could tame it, control it. And since it was Salazar who chose the beast, then a serpentine beast would be the only choice. A basilisk, the most horrifying and deadly serpent would be a ludicrous choice to have slumbering under children, but as a mascot for the Slytherin house it would be perfect. A beast truly befitting of the title 'King of Serpents'.

Then, when the school year began, it was a rush against time to prove my theory. Could it really be a basilisk or am I missing something? The golden trio would certainly know so i used my duel with potter to show them a clue in the form of a 'snake'. Though mostly it was for the entertainment of seeing the golden boy jump around, I certainly did not expect him to be a perseltongue.

When the first victim appeared however, I was crest fallen. It said that 'instant death' comes to its victims but they were simply petrified. I believed my only clue was gone and I didn't know where else to look. After more victims came about, it lead me to the conclusion that they may have just not looked at the basilisk's eyes but its reflection or through a semi-transparent object.

The basilisk was once again a plausible explanation. How it was able to move around was as simple as day. As a malfoy and slytherin, I knew quite a number of secret passageways before I even stepped foot in hogwarts. Something that had been here since Hogwart's very founding, would know even more. It went through channels, structures within the walls of Hogwarts itself. Slythering through pipes.

When I pieced everything together it did not take me long to deliver my message. I snuck out at midnight and went to the hospital wing. I crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it into the mudblood's hand. Surely fame wouldn't be bad for me but I couldn't take it then. By helping Saint Potter I would be abandoning my house by foiling the plan of our house's founder. Receiving that kind of fame would bring me more bad than good. So in the end I just did it to keep me from transferring into another school, though afterwards, I wish I did.

I have a hunch that whatever it is the dark lord left, is the key to opening the chamber. Everything had turned out fine in the end but if I had the key then, I would have had more control over the situation. I might have been able to save my father from vol- . vold- *sigh* the dark lord's wrath and prevented my family's decline.

How am I supposed to do anything now?

"You were a hungry little one weren't you?"

The woman put down the bottle I didn't know I finished, and set me into a sitting position. She then started patting me on my back and I felt a lump of air pass trying to escape from my stomach. 'No' 'No, as a pureblood heir I must not do such a-'

"buurrppp~"  
(,╯︵╰,)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Strange muggle world

/A/N: Sometimes I cant get things right and for this story, it may not coincide with the actual timeline for the marvel universe to better suit the story. I create many mistakes so please be patient with me. I will do my best in everything I post so I ensure you everything you read is to the best of my capabilities. Anyway, moving on to the story/

The next moment I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. I woke up to an even stranger room, if I thought that the previous once was strange, this one is just. . so. . . muggle. It was a small room with beige walls and a stained white ceiling. There was a round white light source that was. . . how to say. . . embedded? into the ceiling?

Then off to the side, there was a grey frame with a picture that had not once, restarted its loop for the past 5 minutes or so. There was also this strange sound coming from what I believe, is either the picture or the frame.

Where I was positioned was even stranger might tell you. I seated in an infant sized cotton chair that was placed on a fake leather couch. Strange enough? No, in front of me is what I believe, is a muggle construction of a table. It had a metal frame or legs whatever you may call it and a glass top. First of all the legs were shaped weirdly, it wasn't a four post table, but a. . it consisted of a single metal rod that if looked at from the side would look like a letter C, not an upside-down U so that the tips of the legs are what touch the ground, but a C.

Then if looked at from the front it was a rectangle, Why would they even build it like that?! And lastly the glass to serve as the useful part of the table. Why is it even glass? glass is easily breakable. A very sturdy base and a fragile top is. . . These muggles cant even be trusted to create the most simple of furniture! why not just use wood? it was neither too fragile like glass nor too heavy like metal.

Everything, everything made no sense! I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Be patient Draco. These are muggles we are talking about, they have been very unfortunate to not have magic and thus they obviously aren't as advanced as pureblood wizards.

What a morose standard of living they have to live with. Pity.

"Little baby. I see you have woken up. Come with me now and I will bring you to your guardian."

I looked up and was greeted by a muggle woman wearing a slightly similar uniform as the other one I had encountered, however it had a different colors. She picked me up from my current. . . chair-thing.. and placed me in a. . . more complete chair with wheels. I- . . . I can't, this chair was shaped so oddly, I can't find the right idioms to describe it.

The muggle woman walked out of the room and pushed me along with her. I couldn't help but be captivated by the sight that was beholden in front of me. Most of it was white and there were numerous lights shaped like rods hanging from the far ceiling. As we went on further, we passed by what I believe were shops and eateries with signs that glowed.

Then we stepped on a grey portion of the floor that was separated from the rest by a glass and leather-like railing. Our speed increased and it was then that I noticed the floor was moving! Usually only stairs moved but, now the floor is moving as well.

Am I really in the muggle world? Everything seems so. . . magical. How else would they make words glow and flat floors move? Everyone also wore quite a variety of clothing with different lengths and. . . shapes and. Are they all wearing undergarments?

I noticed that some of them looked quite similar to the shirts and slacks we would wear under our outdoor robes. Strolling around in but mere undergarments, do these muggles have no dignity?

gahhhh! A quite large woman just passed by. She isn't even wearing anything! She's just wearing blue *I apologize for the inappropriate word* bloomers, and an orange top with no sleeves. The supposed sleeves were just. . . strings!

Have some shame! There is public indecency everywhere!

Oh Merlin- bless my tainted eyes. I cannot bare to look any longer.

I close my eyes and dare not look at anyone. At times I would feel the floor going straight up or down however, I still dare not look. I didn't take long before she stopped and carried me out of the chair once more.

"Here you are Ms. Johnson, He's quite a silent one and very behaved."

"No thank you Patricia, it was because you called me that he will be given a bright future. It's very sad that he had to go through so much when he is only a baby."

"Yes, loosing one's parents before he could speak. But I know he will find happiness in your care, just like my daughter had."

"Non-sense. She is definitely happier now that she has you as her mom. Even if the adoption papers were hard to process as she didn't even have a name when she appeared by the doorstep, it was all worth it now that both you and her are happy. Could you send my thanks to David again? He really has done so much for all of us."

"Of course. I have to go back to work now. And you take care, have a good one."

"Sure thing, you too."

Wait, Am I being sent to an orphanage?! And it was only now that I realized they spoke with a different accent. Am I not even in England anymore?

They sounded neither German nor French, it was more mellow. There are also more blonds and brunettes, am I in America?

0

0

0

The Johnson muggle woman carried me into a small grey car and strapped into another small chair on the chair in the backseat. I have only heard of cars before, for some reason I imagined them larger. I glanced around and examined the interior of this 'car'. It wasn't much different from the bus nor a carriage and inside I was slightly relieved. After all the strange things I have seen, it was calming to see something I understand.

We drove off and I took a good view of the new world around me. There were towers, skyscrapers, cars, and so much more people busily going their way. I was more crowded than Diagon alley a few weeks before school starts. Cars were honking, music was playing, and there were pictures that moved and didn't move that were as large as an entire carriage and bigger! They were hanged meters high up on the sides of buildings and light flickered everywhere.

Majority of the lights were near the road, flashing from red to green, and there were moments when they would turn yellow. My heart sped up faster with all the unfamiliar things I saw once more but I also felt something I didn't feel before. Excitement.

There were so many things I didn't know, didn't understand, and I wanted to know everything. How they worked, what they were composed of. I might be able to integrate these objects into the wizarding world to improve-! Wait, no. These are muggle things! I would rather be caught dead than be found tinkering with muggle contraptions. I have to compose myself, for a moment there I almost turned into one of those blood traitor Weasleys.

Muggle things are never good for the wizarding world. They only give destruction and more problems than good. The more muggle things are smuggled into the wizarding world, the more we loose our tradition and way of life. There is a reason why those muggles mustn't know we exist. As soon as they find out I can do magic, they will burn me like they have done to my ancestors, or worse.

Muggles fear power and love destruction so they fear us and try to kill us. Who knows what they will do if they find out there are those who can do things they can only dream of doing? A proof of their ways is the war they had with themselves that cost many casualties to us even when they were no longer aware of our existence. Muggles are never good, no matter what they invent.

After I am placed into my temporary residential area, I will forbid them from ever touching me again, and hex those who try.  
We came to a stop just in front of a white building quite a distance from the chaos that we passed by earlier.

"We're here baby. Your knew home until we find you your knew parents. Let me just get some things and I will bring you to your new room alright?"  
Why is this muggle woman even speaking to me? I am only a day or two old, I couldn't speak even if I wanted to! My vocal chords and facial muscles aren't trained yet to allow for speech.

The muggle went out of the car and walked to the back, there was the sound of a door opening and shuffling of paper bags so she must have opened to trunk to get her things. There was some muted chatter before the door beside me swung open to be greeted with a younger looking muggle.

"Hello baby, I'm Jade and I will be looking after you alright? Come, lets go up to your room."

3- this is the third and last muggle that I will allow to touch me! Quicken your pace and just bring me to my room already.

As soon as I am brought into my room and set down in a crib I noticed that I wasn't going to be alone. There were two more cribs in the room painted the same dull white color as mine.

It doesn't matter, they aren't here now. I waited until the Jade muggle left before I closed my eyes and concentrated on my magic. It should have been full again since I rested and haven't used any magic since. . . well, since I was in England. I concentrated for a few moments before I noticed that something was odd.

I couldn't find it. There was a trace of it lingering here and there but other than that it was all gone! First I get sent into the muggle world in a different country and now I lost my magic?! No, this can't be right. There is no way I could have lost it. Maybe I am just too tired and so I couldn't concentrate enough to find it.

Yes, that must be it. I would rather die than turn into a squib. I am Draco Malfoy, born from two of the most ancient, noble, and influential houses in all of wizard England. There is no way I could turn into a squib.

I force myself into slumber and try to rest. I waited and waited, focusing on the area where my magic core was. No- is! It is still there, even if I could not sense it for now, it should still be there.


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N: to justify why draco is able to use magic

As a baby, in the mid 1930s, Minerva McGonagall used to inadvertently summon toys that had been left on upper shelves to her cot, made the family cat do her bidding, and made her father's bagpipes play themselves. Tom riddle could conciously control magic before going to hogwarts and Draco is mentally 20 something years old with at least a decade of proper magic experience)

On with the story

Chapter 9: The Tin Can Man

It has been a couple of months since I have first arrived in this orphanage, specifically it is already July. . . . approximately 13 months later. However, currently, it has gotten better. I am able to stay awake for the majority of the day, but I still haven't been able to do much. Ever since I arrived in this orphanage, I haven't been able to sense my majic so I worked on my pronunciation instead.

That's right. I've already passed a year old. My first few months here was spent drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. I never planned to spend my first year in the past like a baby with nothing to do, but I could only blame my infant body for feeling tired all the time.

This also means that at this time. The Dark Lord is ransacking through England looking for a baby that is prophesied to spell his end. . .

Wel. . . That never happened though. He ended up talking over the wizarding world about 16 years from now, so the only thing he's doing now is delaying when he takes over the world. I currently have absolutely no idea what to do to get to England and stop Voldemort.

I can speak clearly now, though I am still troubled with a few consonants like r and th. But again, though I have practiced my pronunciation in order to clearly say spells, I have not been able to sense my magic at all. Could I have turned into a-. . . a-. . . _squib_ -? *sigh. I don't even wish to think of that possibility.

So currently, I'm out of options.

I tried to focus on m environment instead, so that I may learn how to cope and interact with these muggles while I live here but. . . I have learnt absolutely nothing at all! Actually, I have learnt the most useless and incoherent things that don't make sense at all and should not be taught to anyone!

Everything the children would talk about are fantasy characters in whatever book or movie they watched. I learned a bit about some muggle things and how they worked (like the television or light bulbs) but I knew even more about the Hulk and Black widow than I did any other more useful things.

Honestly, I don't even know where they come to learn of these things. I've read all of the books in the entire orphanage and there was nothing about 'superheroes'. (of course I only succeeded in doing so by sneaking around when they weren't looking. A 6 month old child, already crawling around reading books would be abnormal. If they found out, they might believe that I was possessed and try to exorcise me or something foolish like that).

There were also quite a number of faux newspapers detailing the stories of these 'fantastic superheroes', Who would even believe them? Mutants going around, using powers muggles came up with to bring down evil mutants.

Who even comes up with these things? I have to admit, they were beautifully written with 'authenticated' facts, pictures, and the like to prove their articles. If you didn't know any better, it would have certainly been believable. Maybe these papers are what the orphanage's children read. No wonder they seem especially exited when they talk about them! They believe it is actually true!

Potter was much like these superheroes, but at least Potter actually exists unlike these fake computer generated superheroes! I grew up to stories about him leading us into a better world as a stronger Dark Lord than the last. He killed Voldem- - Vold- the Dark Lord as an infant and secretly, one I will never admit, I once fantasized about leading with him either as his right hand man or an equal until I was 11 years old.

Pathetic, I know; However, the delusion of grandeur, of being on the same side with someone that great, I don't think anyone could resist. Us pure-bloods had the Dark Lord and the mudbloods had Barmy-bore and Boy Wonder.

*sigh* just thinking about it already makes me tired. I've always hated Dumbledore, he ostracized everyone he painted as black, and hailed everything white. But I guess we weren't any better, sorting everything as good enough or not. I could go on about my thoughts of the entire situation, but as I said earlier, I'm tired.

I've been thinking about everything and yet I get nowhere. Killing is bad, but killing a bad person is good. Hating mubloods is bad but hating purebloods is good? Torturing people until they loose their minds is bad but sending bad people into a dark gloomy prison surrounded by dementors to forever lives in fear and loose their minds is good?  
I went to the 'good side' in hopes of a better life and of course to survive. I expected forgiveness and acceptance, but a deatheater's son can never be forgiven. I shouldn't have expected anything. At that time I never killed, I regretted hurting others, but a pureblood slytherin can never be trusted. I lost everything at once. My family, my friends, and everything I was taught to believe in. I lost my entire world, but- apparently everyone else lost more than I did. I wasn't to be pitied, since I was bad.

I could only tighten my jaw and clench my fist in silence when they pointed their fingers at me. The perfect example of a bad man. They laughed at my mother who betrayed the Dark Lord and sacrificed herself for me. They mock my father suffering in Azcaban for doing what so many others did. They speak of him like he was the lowest of scum but I remember him as my father.

My father who told me stories when my mother couldn't. Who taught me to work for things by giving me what I wanted as long as I succeeded in doing something no matter how small.

When I learned how to dance, he gave me new dress-robes and shoes. When I succeeded in my first drought if living death, he gave me a new potion's set with 12 crystal vials to store more of my potions. When I became the slytherin seeker, he bought my entire team nimbus 2000's.

He worked everyday even if the Malfoy fortune was more than enough to last us 5 extravagant lifetimes, just so that when it will be my turn to inherit it, I would have more than he did. He was as strict as he loved, my mother said to me once that he was an even better husband than a father. Of course, I didn't believe her since he was the perfect father. I wanted to be like him and I still do. It was only one mistake that lead him to prison, I was determined not to let it happen again. But how do I go back now?

***CRASHHHHH. BOOOOMMMMMMM***

My thoughts were interrupted by loud sounds from outside. Oh yes, there was also this new thing about muggles. It seems that more explosions happen in the muggle world than in Snape's potions class. There are always large "fights" as the faux newspaper would write it as.

These muggles sure go through great length to make other muggle's believe in this superhero nonsense. I swear, I could go deaf with all this noise and-  
***BOOOOMMMMMMM***

I could only hold my breath and stare at the sight that beholden me. The- the roof was gone as well as half of the room and a portion or my crib. Wh-What was-  
"HAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! YOU? A PIECE OF JUNK METAL?"

Eh?! there is a weird looking muggle in my room shouting nonsense.

"?! A baby? perfect!"

I could only stay frozen as his big burly hand grabbed me and pulled me up from by crib.

"I warn you. If you come any closer. Bye-bye goes the little baby."

Ah. My vision is getting blurry and it is getting hard to breathe.

I looked past what was left of the wall and saw a red and gold metal man float in the air. He- he's flying without a broom. I look at the strange man's eyes or where they were supposed to be and screamed in my head 'SAAVEE MEEE'.

I should have noticed that at that moment, a warm feeling was brought to life from within my chest and expelled towards the direction of the red and gold man, but I was too busy fearing for my life.

The floating muggle seamed to falter in the air for a bit before stabilizing and a voice came out. It was deep but not so, one that would come from a young adult.  
"Put the child down or you will be in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Whatever you say Tin-can."

It took me a few seconds before processing that I was thrown. Thrown in the air like a quaffle at the start of a quidditch match. Everything seemed to slow down as I was flying across the room.

"Bloody Mother of-!"

I could almost hear the sound of heaven's choir as a light beam flashed just a few inches in front of me, striking the strange 'bad' muggle that I believe was trying to escape.

Before I hit the ground, i was caught in a metal arm, saving me from my death. I looked up and saw the red and gold man, tin-can was it?

For a moment I might have seen regret and curiosity flash in those glowing eyes, but that couldn't be. He was wearing a mask. I look down and saw his other arm lying dead to the world with sparks flying here and there. Ahhh, I see, it was a malfunction so he didn't mean to fire a deadly laser at me. AS IF I WOULD FALL FOR THAT!

What would you have done if it hit me huh?! What If I died! Take responsibility!

... I should calm down. It is very inappropriate for me to behave this way. I'm starting to act like one of those uncouth muggles. Living with children 24/7 for 13 months has affected me worse than I first presumed. I have become more immature.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I opened them again, he was on his way to putting me back into my severely damaged crib. Ah yes, you should put me down and leave at once, filthy muggle.

He soon picked up the other unconscious muggle and flew away. What an odd turn of events, I guess those faux papers may have been telling the truth. I feel more drained than usual, it may be better for me to sleep for now.

0

The next time I woke up, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling. I panicked for a while until memories of the previous day flashed through my mind. It was to say, unbelievable. Flying metal men, lasers shooting across the air. It was a miracle I was alive.

It is at these moments when I want complete silence, why is it that these muggle women and children prefer to be so talkative now?!

'No way, seriously?! I cant believe it.' Yes way, I'm finally going to meet him, I'm gonna show him my blueprint and he'll definitely want to buy it from me.' Do you think he will adopt one of us?' He is such a charitable man. ' So you're telling me he's really rich? I never heard of him.'

What's going on? Who's coming?

I look towards Jade with a confused look plastered onto my face. She took giddy steps towards me and picked me up with a swing.

"Oh it's wonderful baby, Mr. Stark has offered to visit us and reconstruct the orphanage."

'Who?' I tilted my head to the side, still in confusion about the identity of Mr. Stark.

"Oh he's one of the richest men in the world and a wondersul superhero. he's the one that saved us all."

That buffoon that almost killed me?

"Wouldn't it be just lovely if I could get him to notice me? *Ouch*"

I watch in amusement as Ms. Johnson slapped the back of her head.

"Jade, Mr. Stark is a very kind man and when he come's here you shouldn't be ogling at him and watch the children."

"I know- I know. But still, " Jade turned back to me and whispered in a loud voice. "wouldn't it be wonderful if you get adopted, then you could also have a name. Andrew

Stark or Jason Stark, Oh! maybe you could even be Jade Stark! it is a unisex name so it will be-*Ouch*"

"Really Jade, I just told you to watch over them, now you're whispering your delusions to a poor innocent baby who should never understand your words for his own sake. What will I do with you?"

"Hahaha alright Ms. Johnson." She set be down, back into my new crib and trotted away to the kitchen, probably to get me a bottle of milk.

"That girl, when will she learn." Ms. Johnson turned over to me and bent down. "As for you, you should stop ignoring you possible mommies and daddies okay? It would be nice if you get adopted you know? You get to have your own room and your own parents who will love you. So you should also do your best. It is not everyday a rich man walks through these doors. Couldn't you say papa for me? hmm? com'on. Papa, papa, papa."

Hey, aren't you doing the same thing as Jade did earlier? Now that I think about it, I guess ignoring these muggles may cause them to focus more attention on me, completely opposite to what I had planned. . .But I guess it wouldn't really matter much since I already spoke a 'slightly' full sentence yesterday.

Maybe if I do what she wants, she'll buy me a new blanket, I haven't got anything to lose.

"Pa-" *riiiiiiiinnnggggg~*

"Oh! he's already here! quick children, fix yourselves up, you would want to be presentable."

I inwardly gave a sigh and watched as all the other children smoothed out the creases on their clothes and straightened up their hair. Giving a curious glance at the door now I was really curious as to what power this man holds. He might only be doing this for publicity.

Ms. Johnson opens the doors and a man is invited in. By the way he hold himself with an air of confidence, they aren't lying when they said he was powerful, probably in the business world.

The man had an unshaven face, slightly messy hair, but wore a branded expensive-looking dark blue almost black suit and white dress shirt matched with black leather shoes and branded shades. He's definitely doing this only for publicity.

"It is a pleasure for you to come to us in our time of need Mr. Stark."

"Please, Tony is fine, Mr. Stark is my father."

"Of- of course, would you like to meet the children Tony."

The well dressed man flashed a charming bright smile that would let any female swoon. For some reason, even if he is muggle, He is able to hold himself with the slytherin pride. There is more to him than he lets show, I know it. I can also feel a very strong aura of snark and smart-mouth radiating off of him. Something tells me this man will be quite amusing to watch.

"Actually I have already met one. I was wondering if I could adopt him."

"Of-Of course! I'll get the papers right away. Janeee~"

Ms. Johnson dashed away with a jump in her step. How on earth did I survive living with these Hufflepuffs?

The man looked around as if searching for something until his eyes came to rest upon me. Why is he looking this way? He flashed another smile and walks over to me. Taking off his shades as he bends down to look at me

"Hey there kiddo. I believe we have met before. My name is Tony Stark and from now on I will save you and take responsibility over you."

? Is that something you say to an infant you will adopt. wait, I don't allow this! I will not let a muggle adopt me, I already have a family waiting for my return home! But somehow, his voice and what he said sounds familiar.

If only I could use legilimency to- ! . I focus my concentration on a spot within my chest. It feels warmer than yesterday, could my magic be coming back? No wait, something seems suspicious. There's something going on and I will find out.

My magic is very limited so it would be better if he picks me up, the proximity will allow me to use legilimency easier.

"What is your name?"

I was about to answer when a different voice answered for me.

"He doesn't have one yet, but if you adopt him I'm sure he will have the best name."

"A boy? he looks a little feminine but I guess most infants do at his age. So he doesn't have a name. do you know how old he is then?" Tony turned to the direction where Jade came from.

"Why yes, he came with a piece of paper attached to his blanket. We believe it was his birthday. It was June 6 last year at 6A.M."

June 6? That cant be right. I was born on the fifth of June, not the sixth, though I guess one day wouldn't really matter.

"6/6 at 6A.M.? guess someone's a little unlucky."

I see, quite like Bellatrix to choose the Demonic number but forget to put my name. Unless, yes, keeping me hidden in the muggle world may not work that well with such a Black wizard name as Draco.

There was still something in one of his earlier sentences that irked me. In no way am I feminine! and I am not unlucky!

The unshaven man bends over once more, and this time, picks me up. Holding me in his surprisingly strong arms. Truly, I expected him to be week considering that you don't need to be fit to run a business.

Now is the time. 'Legilimency'

I scan over his memories and find out quite a lot more than I expected from this man. He was the metal muggle from yesterday. I also found that he is as brave and courageous as a gryfindor, loyal to his friends as a Hufflepuff, sly and cunning as a Slytherin, and Incredibly smart, smarter than most Ravenclaws!

I certainly did not expect that from this pompous looking businessman. He certainly doesn't look to be the brave or the loyal type. I scanned his head for a little while longer and found something that wasn't supposed to be there. A compulsion charm. It looks new and seems to be amateurishly done.

"Well Sir Tony, I have the papers ready, What would you want his name to be?"

I almost forgot, I was about to be adopted.

I stayed in his mind and heard something utterly repulsive. I absolutely refuse to be named with such an ordinary, dull, boorish name. I don't think that there could even a name that could rival the extent that it reeks 'muggle' as-

"Tom. Tom Stark"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Analyzing the man to be my father

/I've noticed that chapters are getting longer and longer. Do you guys want them long? or short? thank you for your time =). BTW I'm a ravenclaw(old pottermore, now it says I'm a gryffindor but in my heart I'm still a ravenclaw) so I'm not quite sure if I could express the slytherin cunning, I hope you guys will be patient with me, if I make mistakes. I will do my best as well.

PLEASE READ. this is my explanation as to why I wrote it as so. You will notice that their first impressions of each other aren't that good. Please don't be frustrated, I plan to have them bond and learn to be father and son as time passes. You already know tony isn't family oriented and Draco has been hurt too much to easily trust anyone. I showed his distrust in the 11th paragraph in the previous chapter.

Also (i dont know where the explanation for this went) babies start talking at 8 months and talk complete sentences by 18. Some babies start earlier. Since draco is already 20+ mentally, his only problem in speaking is to train his baby tongue. So thats why i made draco become able to talk and it wont be too weird. He will be thought of as too much of a genious though, but not weird enough compared to tony stark one of the least normal men on Earth-999999

Moving on...

Chapter10:

We didn't spend long at the orphanage much to Jade's dismay, before I was whisked away into a black car with luxurious leather seats, Italian leather I presume. I was going to overwrite the compulsion charm that I now realized was done by me but then it would fade away in a couple of hours anyway, so I decided to just let it be.

"Now that we're alone, there is something about you that's strange. What are you hiding?"

So he's more cautious than he let's show. I should play it dumb for now, but I definitely wont let that stop me from getting the information i need.

"Wewl... mos' people don't go 'round shootin beams a' chiwdwen."

Ahhh. . . enunciating my words properly still proves to be challenging. Especially when it comes to L's and R's.

"W-well it isn't so much as shooting at children as it was a minor malfunction in the articulated manipulator causing the actuator to respond to a false signal sent by the control system, thus shooting a repulsor beam at an unexpected target."

. . . what did he say? Aside from his mumbling, his vocabulary which is not present in any dictionary I've read, contributes to why I hardly understood a word. Therefore the problem lays not with me.

I guess my bewilderment appeared on my face as he shifts over and changes the subject.

"But the real question is, why did you seem calm flying more than 20 feet across the room 10 feet above ground. You're calmer and more mature than children twice your age. Not to mention. . . most children can't speak in complete sentences at 13 months."

h-how. . It certainly is a blunder on my part but how am I supposed to know when children can speak complete sentences? I can't say I actually have the mind of an adult, and I was not calm at all! Also, how could it necessarily be my fault if I say a few curse words? Couldn't there be someone I learned it from who visited the orphanage before? I also feared for my life which caused me to panic and speak out loud. My actions are all justifiable.

"Ai wasn't cawm! I didwnt cwi cause I'm not a cwi-baby, and I'm smawt, owbeoushly!"

There, I guess that's an appropriate answer for someone my age. Or did I overdo it

His eyes glaze over as if contemplating on something. By his reaction I definitely know he doesn't fully believe me. Well... it's not like I could feign ignorance now.

"Awe 'u my new dad?" My best chance is to avoid the topic.

A wave of shock passes his face, I presume his recent actions (ex. adopting a child) have been caused by the compulsion charm and is not something he would actually do given the circumstances.

"Well I'm not going to be your mom, and I won't try so don't ask."

I felt a grin climb onto my lips but force it back down.

"Oh okay. Am I weiwd?"

"Now why would you ask that?" I continue to examine him as his face turns into one of mild concern. He seems to be a good person and cares about children even if he didn't expect to raise one.

"Y'u said I'm not like odder childwen, so I'm diffwent."

o- others! h-how humiliating, I should start working harder to improve my speech.

"Being different isn't bad, it is actually a good thing. You have something others can only dream of having. It is that something that makes you not only different but special. Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else."

I process his words for a while and I almost crack, just how many witty side comments is he going to make?! I want him to explain exactly how [Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else] makes sense.

"Why do 'u say so? Awe 'u diffwent too?" By his reaction, he doesn't seem to be the judgmental type nor does he seem strict. But I have to make sure.

"Of course I am. And just like you, I am also considered smarter than most my age." So it was a case of bandwagon that made him say so. Since he is different, he wants to be with others who are also different. So he may be judgmental to those who aren't like him.

"Why do 'u fight? Yo'we smart so yu don' nee' tu' fight."

"Well- I fight to protect the world, being smart allows me to do that. If you are given a talent, a power that allows you to do great things, then you must have the same amount if not more responsibility to shoulder it. And today, even in the past until the future, I will do my job. I will protect you and everyone I can, no matter what it takes."

(I quote part of what the actual Tony Stark said P )

So it was the delusion of grandeur, believing ones' self capable of doing things others cant. He sees himself belonging to a group that differs from the rest in a way that they are more superior. He thinks himself powerful like a king, and like a king he should protect his subjects.

These type of people are easy to get along with as long as you prove yourself capable and even easier to manipulate as long as you give him what he thinks he wants. He is smart but no longer seems cunning, rather, he seems to be very rash.

Like a lion/raven in snake's skin.

"Y'u wike viowence?"

I could see him tense up but maintain his nonchalant expression. I'm not reacting how he expects. Something must have happened in his past, he's anxious and it holds him back.

He isn't slytherin, it was my foolish mistake. He is far too easily affected by emotions and doesn't seem to be one who thinks of the consequences to his actions. Intelligent but easy-going and rash. If I had to mark him, his intelligence and wit could bring the downfall of countries but his wisdom and temperament would be like a child's.

He opens his mouth as if to say something smart (/said with sarcasm), but then closes it again, taking back his words before deciding to say something better (considering he is talking to a child).

"There are people who hurt others for no good reason, they can't be reasoned with. They wouldn't give you enough attention to listen unless they are alone and know they couldn't do more damage. If we don't fight them their way, bringing them down the fastest way possible, they will just continue to hurt innocent people. We bring them down because they are a danger to those around them and to themselves."

"I see, so y'u hewp the civiwians by keep'n 'em away fwom dangew, an' you 'elp da viwain by stopp'n dem fwom doin more wong cus dey cant see it demsewves."  
His shoulders relax, and a content smile spreads on his face. As I said, they just want to hear what believe in or something that makes them sound better than they first believed. I have to lay low for a while now since he is also more careful with his words and phrasing. He doesn't even realize that he just proclaimed himself to willingly stoop to the villain's level just to 'stop' them.

Well I'm not all that against fighting, it is inevitable when you want to protect or to simply survive. Even the wisest of wizards would willingly take up a sword when threatened.

"That's right. I'm glad that you understand it now kid."

I nod my head and give a sound of agreement. Before he reaches over and messes up what little hair I had on my head.

0

0

Tony P.O.V.

There is something different about this kid, and not just his intelligence. Throughout most of our conversation I felt eerie winds lurking at my back. It was as though I was being read and toyed with. At the end, when he just nodded his head, I knew for a fact he didn't trust me.

Never before have I met a kid so. . . observant. As if he has been doing it for years, those eyes coming from a face that young is definitely something I have to look into. I have to be cautious when dealing with this boy...

What have I gotten myself into?

But the thought that bothers me the most is the fact that for the majority of the night until even now, I felt a nudging feeling at the back of my head, compelling me to save him- to protect him as a guardian should.

At that fight, I saw fear and pain etched so deeply within his eyes. I have seen those eyes before. Eyes that have completely given up on the world, but that can't be right.

Maybe I saw in him what I saw in me the day my parents died. I was in pain and felt the world against me. Aside from Pepper, I felt distrust towards anyone that approached me. In fact, I may still do.

I don't want him to feel alone, I know what it was like. You think that you are better off alone, and you fool yourself into feeling nothing. When in truth, you long for company, for acceptance, to feel you belong.

May actions may have been completely off character (I still can't piece together why I have done so), but now that everything has happened the way it has. I will never regret what I have done. In fact, I am glad that I did. No matter what it takes I will teach him to trust again, that the world is actually a pretty good place to be.

It may not be all rainbows and butterflies but you learn to love it, putting the meaning of having a rather lengthy inner monologue- as probable insanity- aside, I want to help him.

o

o

Draco / Tom P.O.V.

I stayed silent throughout the rest of the ride to my new residence. Hopefully it would be larger and gives me more privacy than the orphanage. After a 15 minute drive, we were in what I would assume to be the busiest part of the entire city.

It was close to noon so I could feel my hunger rising.

"We're here."

What does he mean we're here? We're dead spot right at the center of the city, There's no was there could be a house here. I can't even see anything except this skyscraper that blocks-. . . never-mind.

I stare at a higher portion of the building. There is no mistake. This is his house. . . though his delusion of grandeur was. . . even greater than I expected. The more room to freely do what I wish, the better. This building. . . It is quite special and undoubtedly unique ; after all, there was a gigantic metal 'STARK' sign on his house.

. . . I. . . can't. . . ,I could feel something in me crash and break.  
These muggles need help!

I was foolish to believe I knew all strangeness that accompanied them, but this?! No sane person would think of plastering a humongous sign of their name no matter how vain! He's even worse than Lockhart and that is definitely saying something. What is wrong with you?!

Facing the building... I can't help but feel abashed!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Daily life as a Stark  
"Here we are Tom. Stark tower. You'll be living with me in the penthouse for a few days before he head to my house in Malibu."

Oh, so this isn't his house, that's good to know. We drove passed what was supposed to be the front entrance crowded with people, I thought he said we were here? I relax for a moment before paralysis overtakes. There are moving doors again! Is he a wizard? but. . . there is a mechanical sound. The car enters a. . . what do muggles call them again? Oh right, a parking lot. . . garage.

We slow down to a stop and I jolt in my seat, startled as the car door . . . breathes open. There was an air-like sound, similar to the sound effects from one of the cartoons the muggle children watched about astronauts.

"Any news Jarvis?"

My head snaps towards the man, I forgot his name again, and I look up but see no one. 'Is he talking to someone on his phone?' was my first guess until I heard a voice come from the ceiling.

[Over the last three hours, there has been an increase in people crowding the reception area sir., majority of which are reporters wishing to meet you.]  
"What are they asking about? The fight yesterday?"

[That is correct]

"Alright, uh- tell them I'll be giving a speech in the conference hall."

[When shall it be held sir?]

"Now."

[Understood.]

My eyes dart across the room during their small conversation but there really is no one.

"An enchanted ceiling?"

I felt the man's eyes, a cross between disbelief and amusement, fall on me. What? So it's not an enchanted ceiling. . an invisible house elf then?

"Well then kiddo, are you ready? Let's go."

If he won't listen to my answer why bother asking? He really moves at his own pace.

In a moment I was swept up from my seat and carried at abdomen level. But... the way I'm being held is uncomfortable. For one his left arm is the only thing supporting me, going bellow by underarms across my chest. The pressure of my weight combined with the force to lift me up hurts. It feels as though my ribs are being tightly constrained, making it difficult to breathe.

I really want to cry, it hurts so much! I could only shut my eyes and concentrate on breathing as I felt the ground lift us up. Wha!

I look around us and after a few moments realized we were in an elevator. I- I really can't breathe. The doors slide open and the man struts inside.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at your new years celebration in 40 minutes. and the venue is an hour away. Your suit has already been sent to your room."

I craned my neck upwards to find a red head looking like she had just seen a disabled dog do a triple back flip.

"Heyyyyy, Pepper."

"Why are you holding him like that?!"

It didn't take longer than a second before I was swept up from my very uncomfortable position and placed into a more comfortable one. I could breathe!

"What's wrong with how I carried him? He didn't protest."

"Look at him, he looks blue! Its alright baby, I got you."

I found it amusing how the redhead cooed at me with Tony standing at the side bursting with inner turmoil. His jealousy over an infant is laughable! How are you an adult?

"So who's this little guy?"

"Meet Tom Stark." A proud grin made its way across Tony's face.

"What?"

The redheads face turns serious with her features getting stiff and dark. *smirk* These muggles are so amusing.

"Tony. If you got a girl pregnant and didn't- "

"What? No, no. I know how crazy it sounds, but up 'til date no one has approached me proclaiming to bare my child. Meet my adoptive son. Tom Stark."

I watched at surprise washed over her previously heated glare.

"Oh? . . oh!. . ." Pepper look down at me still looking surprise but now with a little confusion and calm mixed in.

"Nice to meet you Tom. As for you, you better start explaining so I could make the right calls before the paparazzi start making their own explanations."

"Capable as ever. But there's no need, I'll speak to them myself. Now come here little Tony, up in daddy's arms."

Large hands lift me up but before he should put me into another uncomfortable position, I shift myself before nestling in his arms. It should disturb me how normal it feels for me as a grown man to get used to being carried, but at the moment I'm an infant with all infant tendencies so it should be fine.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Let me come with you."

"Who ever said you were ever leaving my side?"

Tony steps into the elevator once more (this time with pepper) and we were accompanied by elevator music the entire ride.

My eyelids are getting heavy. *yawn* W-wha?! did I yawn? Malfoy's do not yawn. It's the music, it makes me drowsy. I also feel a little hungry but. . . there's a muggle standing beside us.

"M-."

"?" Pepper curiously looks at me.

"Mi- . Miw." (Milk) I let in a sudden breath and could feel the heat rising up my cheeks. Merlin! How humiliating could this be?! Mimiw? really Draco? My vision slowly turns blurry and I unintentionally let out hiccups.

"Did you feed the baby?"

"Well he- umm-."

*hic*

"Tony."

"Well I just got him from the orphanage and it has only been an hour or so."

"*sigh* We're stopping by the kitchen, do you have a baby bottle at least?"

"I was- just about to do that, but some things happened so I haven't really been able to do it."

"You're giving him to me now. We'll meet up with you later after you finish your speech and he gets fed."

There was a small *ting* as the elevator comes into a stop and opens before a large hall filled with people holding cameras and shot stout black sticks with a small black ball at its tip. Pepper professionally scoops me up into her arms and pushes Tony out of the elevator in one fluid motion, before taking one of my arms and waving it goodbye.

The doors shut close before I could see Tony's reaction. I was also quite thankful since the camera flashes were blinding me.  
Time seemed to pass by in a flash. After I was fed, I could no longer stay awake and fell asleep.

0

0

0  
That night, I felt like I had a dream. One that made me fear. I felt anger and sadness, maybe frustration? At one point I think I saw my father, and yet I didn't recognize him.

The eyes that once looked at me with pride, shunned me. I think I saw my mother as well and she said something to me. It was a long speech but I could only remember two words, 'Your fault.'. Something happened after that, but I couldn't remember. I just remember looking at my hands and feeling fear. My legs couldn't stop shaking, I felt week and out of breath.

I woke up with tears in my eyes, without blinking I quickly scanned the fully furnished children's room. I don't know what I was looking for but I felt relieved at not having seen it until.

[Good morning young master]

Winnie? I looked around for the house elf that served my family after that disgrace Dobby was fired. But it was a different voice, for one it was male and not at all elf-like. For some reason it sounded familiar, just like yesterday. I wonder why-? . . .

Of course! He sounds British! That explains the familiarity. As I recall his name is-

"Jawvish?"

[Is there anything you need young master?]

. . . why did I call his name? I didn't even need him to do anything for me. In fact his presence is completely unwanted, at least in the orphanage there were times when I could practice magic since no one was around after they thought I went to sleep. Now there is this Jarvis, could he be a sentient building? I haven't heard of sentient objects aside from the sorting hat. But. . . No. He spoke around the muggle woman Pepper.

"Nothin', you can weturn to. . . whatevew it is you do."

[Yes, young master.]

Could it be. . . Americans are loose between muggle and wizard relations?

Wait, I should think this through before making assumptions.

Is Tony a wizard? He acts normal and pretty familiar with a voice coming from the ceiling. ! I got it! Jarvis could be a muggle speaking over a muggle communication device that broadcasts his voice across rooms. He might know what happens by observing people through hidden cameras in videos.

Then that means. . . I can't practice magic?! Back in the orphanage I was able to practice trying to activate my magic without worry because there were times when no one would be around after they think I went to sleep. But how could it be that now I am being monitored 24/7?

But. . . there are some spells I could practice without anything seeming out of the ordinary. Its mostly mind-magic though

I have a conjecture that I can't harness the power needed to do magic as I am still an infant. However, my power will return to how it once was as I get older, right? Surely it can't be that something happened to my magic core during the ritual. . . Though it was excruciatingly powerful. . . and I didn't have a body then.

I felt cold sweat run down my temple and couldn't erase the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

No.

I have definitely recovered from then, it also wouldn't hurt to try again.

I close my eyes and focus on the magic within me. It's there! It's warm and doesn't flicker (as it would if it were sick)! I can't believe it has returned, but why so suddenly? . . . Well that doesn't matter, what matters is, I have magic again! I could almost feel my fingertips trembling with excitement, but I cant let emotions run my mind.

I calm down and focus on a single point at the center of the body-of-water like magic and start moving it, creating ripples as it rises and falls. It's almost enough to fill a small pond! Brilliant! This amount is just like what I had during my first year at Hogwarts!

Just like this, I let it overflow and course through my veins, directing it to my fingertips, slowly.

I open my eyes and focus on the plastic stars hanging above me, revolving around a quarter moon as it plays a light tune. I raise my hand and draw an M in the air as I whisper.

"Arresto Momentum"

I watch intently as it comes into a stop and let out a smile. I wasn't prepared for the stinging pain that struck my arm immediately afterwards. i-it h-hurts.  
I clutch my arm to my chest as my face becomes twisted with pain. It won't go away.

I close my eyes once more and search for the familiar feeling I've yet to successfully execute.

"Occulumency"

A shield comes up, stronger than those I expected but is still incomplete. It slightly numbs the pain, but the main effect is to help me focus on what I need to do. I draw magic once more, but this time thread thin, and let it examine the state of my arm. There I find a large blockage of magic, a sign of magic backlash.

Tying the thread of magic around the blockage, I push the magic out of my arm portion by portion until there is only a small amount left that my body would be able to fix on its own. A trickle of a warm metallic scented liquid fell to my lips and chin. My mind pulsating due to over-exertion. I feel exhausted. This is the first time I used so much magic and focus since I was reborn.

My vision turns black as I'm greeted by the temptation of sleep which didn't lessen the annoyance I felt by the amount of time infants spend sleeping. It is very inconvenient.

0

0

0

4 months pass by in this fashion. Eating, practicing my speech and magic, lately I have been studying muggle subjects. Surprisingly there are a few interesting ones, the most intriguing one is chemistry. However, after reading a few articles on nuclear chemistry, Jarvis denied me access stating that I first have to finish my primary lessons. (Stating that me reading on advance subjects would hinder me from learning the basics)

This is absolutely absurd, firstly, I wasn't even 2 years old! As I recall my mother said I had my first tutor at the age of three and official studies start at the age of 11. And secondly, I refuse to wait that long just so I could study something.

Thankfully, I was able to persuade him into letting me learn these 'primary and secondary lessons' at once. But, as one problem is resolved, another arose. I just learned that 'primary and secondary lessons' usually consist of 12 years of studying. I found this ridiculous as I wouldn't even be able to graduate before going to Hogwarts.

And so begins my plan to complete these primary lessons 'fast track'. I found out that one can skip grades even without enrolling into an outside institution- which will work favorably in my part as I would preferably not want to study with children twice or thrice my size.

By cramming lessons in science, and history, and winging other subjects like English, and math(which I have already been taught pre-Hogwarts and in arithmancy), I'm aiming to take the muggle ITBS test 3 months from now which would let me pass by the first 4 years. and another 3 months after to finish the last two years of my 'primary schooling'.

Finally, at every chance I was alone (which wasn't much) and at night before going to sleep, I practice magic. Since the last incident, my magic has never backlashed and become more cooperative than even before I was reborn. Though it is a shame I still could not practice stronger spells as they are quite flashy (and my magic isn't strong enough). But I have an inkling there is more to it, maybe its because I feel the need of a wand or a medium of sort to control my magic?

It is now April 1, with Tony nowhere to be found, and Pepper too busy taking care of Tony's work - though I did hear something about Germany. It is times like these that I despise the most.

[It is now 12:00 noon, Tom, it is feeding time.]

. . . Because it is days like this that *Jarvis* takes care of me. I sneer at the Ironman suit replica that approached me with a warm milk bottle in one hand. It disturbs me what great lengths muggles go through to take care of a baby while sitting behind a microphone observing the whole building.

I am starting to doubt the sanity (and humanity) of this existence known as Jarvis, though I have to agree he is less troublesome than most muggles and therefore, I don't have much complaints.

Metallic arms lift me from the couch and proceed to feed me the milk. There are a few times when Jarvis caught me doing magic and speaking in a mature manner but either he didn't tell Tony or he just doesn't bother. . . However, I did tell him the first time not to say anything to Tony... Could it be, he followed my order?

As soon as I finished my bottle, and was placed back on couch. I lifted my head to face the red and gold man.

"Jarvis, give me my review material on math, science, and history."

[It is, "please give me" Tom]

*urgh* I sneer at metal face. . ever since Pepper heard me speaking to Jarvis 'rudely' in August, He started correcting me and wouldn't do as I say until I answer him properly. He also started calling me just 'Tom'.

But I guess it isn't that bad, I've already gone through 17 years of my life practicing pureblood etiquette with the following 4 years after that in hell. When I look at it that way, being polite isn't hard.

"Would you please hand me my review material?"

[Of course]

Though I would never admit it out loud, I am not a genius like that Granger mud blood. I maintained my rank as the top in slytherin out of pure effort to not disappoint my father. And so I doubt I would be able to skip grades once unfamiliar subjects are presented to me (this would most probably appear after elementary). I'd have to designate enough time to secondary school (6 years) before I get to do and learn what I want to (giving me approximately 3 1/2 years of freedom, before Hogwarts).

~~~Tony P.O.V.~~~

I just arrived at the Gorani Insurance Headquarters with a very irate Pepper on the other end of the phone.

"So... you captured all the art thieves, recovered all the paintings, and the police were able to capture the helicopter pilot?"

"That's right"

"And how did any of this help you to make the meeting on time?"

"Your caught on the un-heroic details, and I'm at the meeting site now. Talk soon!"

"*sigh* just remember to contact your son soon. He needs you Tony, he won't get close to anyone else. And I worry, he sleeps too much."

"Got it."

I ended the call just as I entered the building. He won't get close to anyone? But he talks a lot around me. I'm sure everything's fine.


	13. Chapter 12

Books » Harry Potter » **Tom Stark Malfoy**

Author: TheGirlWithCurls

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9 10. Chapter 10 11. Chapter 11 12. Chapter 12 13. Chapter 13 14. Chapter 14 15. Question

Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 27 - Published: 07-06-17 - Updated: 12-22-17

id:12561643

Chapter 12 - What does it mean to be father and son?

*6 years later*

/note just so you don't get confused, this is in Tony's house in Malibu. Also timelines will not coincide with earth-155,616,666,689,S,776,1610,...,199999, but you will see the hits of similarities of last chapter(2010) and this chapter(2012) but the year will be (1987)/

*December 13*

After 6 and 1/2 long years of studying (and listening to Tony while reading books in the library in my spare time) I finally finished my primary and secondary studies (most of it I hated and found utterly useless like how to find a book using the card catalogue system or memorizing the periodic table of elements. I could just search it online). Pepper is intent on making us celebrate with a proper graduation ceremony and party. Complete with graduation robes, an academic to shake my hand and hand me a piece of paper, and cake.

There have been a few calls from a couple of Universities wishing to recruit me but I would rather get sorted into gryffindor than waste my time earning a muggle degree I would never use!

Now that I can read anything I want, there is no way I would waste this opportunity. I will learn anything useful to me these muggles have to offer.

Over the past 6 years, I noticed a new problem. I cant call on my magic like when I was older. I've found that the problem is not that I have too little magic, but that I have little access to it. I came upon this discovery incidentally out of pure boredom.

Wizards know not to exhaust their magic reserve as it could lead to irreversible damage. I of course knew this and planned to stop as soon as I felt the slightest bit tired. I felt that though my control over magic had increased tremendously due to my perfect practices, and the pool of my magic ever increasing with age, the amount I could use at a time had barely increased since I was 2.

It was in November when I finally had an idea why. I was practicing occulumency and got bored of the same routine I have done for several years. After reinforcing my shield over and over again, I decided to look at my magic core. At first, of course, there were no peculiarities, however, slightly impatient after receiving no results from my continuous effort to strengthen my magic core, I probed it (which is not usually a smart idea as anything could go wrong.)

(To strengthen my magic, I used to go to the bathroom where I know there are no cameras nor Jarvis, and shut the windows, turn off the lights, and wear several layers of shades and x-ray films. I then practice the most basic magic that is relatively harmless and can easily show how much magic is being used. Lumos.

At first it started off as a dim candle light, but I kept adding magic to it. Slowly it turned as bright as a 60W lightbulb. I tried excerting more magic into it but couldn't. I knew that wasn't my limit as I didn't feel a ounce of becoming tired. I had more magic, but could only let out so much at a time.)

I found absolutely nothing wrong with it, in fact I would bet that it is larger than the magic cores found in the average 7 yr old wizard. So I traced it out and discovered that the pathway out was narrow and thin. There were also signs of a large crack sometime in the past, but it was completely healed. I also noticed that where there were signs of scarring, the pathway was wider and had thicker/sturdier walls.

Could this be the result of the magic backlash when I was 1?

So it turns out my magic core was strong but it was by body that was week. But I was not about to start destroying my body to build a stronger one, only a barmy old fool would do that! No, I need an object to channel more of my magic. I need a wand.

In the meantime, I will practice running my magic throughout my body everyday to slowly train it. This should allow me to use stronger wandless magic in the future.

0

0

0

I was sitting down at the dining area after finishing my lunch. Once again I am alone with Jarvis. Pepper was busy doing Tony's work in LA with Tony most likely going out, being a gryffindor without actually being a gryffindor, and seeking death.

I quickly got bored and walked around the house. There is only one room I haven't visited yet. His tool room.

I exited the room to the carport before entering the tool room. The only reason why I've never been here before is that I still hold my suspicions around technology. Getting closer to muggle technology could harm my magic but there is no harm if I just don't use it right?

I enter the room and stare amazed at the amount of technology one could fit in a room. This could be my chance at learning everything he hides in here.  
"Jarvis, show me Tony's projects starting from 7 years ago"

I looked around the room before holograms appeared in a circle at the center of the room.

[Here are the available projects]

I walked over and viewed the child-safe projects, not finding any intriguing ones, I decided to ask for something that interested me ever since I first took note of it.

"Show me Tony's arc reactor."

[Access denied]

"Show me pictures of Tony with his shirt off."

I felt heat rise up my cheeks as I realized something. . . God, that sounds wrong. Thank Merlin no one heard that or they may have thought wrong of me. But how else am I supposed to get Jarvis to do what I want?

The images changed and showed me pictures of Tony with his arc reactor exposed. I selected several images that each give a different angle. One from the front and Six diagonal ones (left/right - center/top/down)

"focus to the center of his chest"

The images grew larger, giving me a better view on it's outer structure and a glimpse of it's inner mechanism. From what I hear I suspect that his arc reactor may be some kind of fusion reactor that has the ability to generate an electromagnetic field, provide clean energy, and blast repulsor beams.

. . .I should do some research.

"Jarvis, print it out for me. One picture per page."

At the far left I could hear the sound of the printer running. Rushing over I wait to collect all the pictures before rushing to the library. But along the way I passed by the kitchen, and a though occurred to me that has been bothering me for quite a while.

It's been a few year since I've had some firewhisky, there's no one in the house so why not? It's the least the Universe could do for me after everything I've gone trough. I cast a light notice-me-not charm on myself before sneaking into the kitchen and getting one of Tony's liquor bottles called Winston. I pour myself a glass before restoring the bottle to it's original state (with a decreased amount of liquor).

I take a sip and felt the burn as the liquid goes down my throat. Coughing, I forgot how strong drinks could get, but the familiar burning calms me down. I head to the library and pick out the books I can recall mentioning fusion reactors, I spread them out on the table along with the pictures.

"Comparing what I know to the images, I could remove the possibility of it using hot fusion as Plasma containment is the single biggest challenge for hot fusion, but the arc reactor makes it look effortless. From this we can conclude that a key technology in the full-scale arc reactor is a way to contain the reaction in a self-sustaining ring.

That would explain it's circular shape, it might be a donut inside. Charged particles must be moving in a circle, contained by a magnetic field as magnetic fields can curve the motion of charged particles. Curving the particles' motion into a circle keeps them in one place long enough to get them to collide.

it does not appear to have any cooling loops or turbines as would a thermal reactor. So it must generate electricity directly without first generating heat. If it cannot be a hot-fusion reactor, or a traditional thermal-fission reactor, then maybe cold fusion? If so then Palladium which has been proposed as a substrate for "cold" fusion may be used (I should ask Tony).

Palladium... Palladium. Right it was mentioned here!"

I open the book entitled Modern Scientific Discoveries, to chapter 31- ITER fusion reactor, and flip a few more pages. Taking a few more sips from my glass before continuing.  
"Here! Palladium isotope Pd-103 produces Rh-103 (rhodium) via electron capture. This means an inner electron is absorbed by the nucleus, merging with a proton to produce a neutron and an energetic photon — a gamma ray.

Another isotope, Pd-107, produces Ag-107 (silver) via beta decay, releasing an electron when a neutron turns into a proton.  
. . .He found a way to utilize the beta decay of Pd-107 ions as an electron source for the electron capture of Pd-103, thereby producing an electric circuit between two different radioactive isotopes.

A Multi-Isotope Radio-Decay Cell, how brilliant!

But if this is it, then he should be dead from radiation poisoning or cancer. What idiot would put a large chunk of any kind of radioactive isotope in their chest?"  
I take one more sip before realizing that there was little left in the glass. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I realized I finished it, my head feels so light but the ground is so far.

"wha! The ground, it's so far! I'm falling! ahhhh!"

I heard a loud crash before the door burst open to reveal one Tony..

"Are you- . . . drunk?"

"Bwahahahahaha."

"Hahahahahaha."

My stomach is hurting, I- I can't breathe! But I can't stop laughing.

"You . . ."

"Hahahahaha."

"Hahahahahaha. Pepper's gonna kill us."

"No, jus' yu'."

"Ah?! Hahahahahahaha."

After that I blanked out. I remember bits and pieces of laughing about something with Tony but I can't remember what. That morning I woke up next to Tony sprawled out on the couch with the TV on. My head hurts. I don't know what happened but even with this blaring headache I feel like I could trust Tony more.

"Episkey. Episkey"

There, my head feels better and so should his, but I still feel a little tired. I lean my back against the couch and fall asleep once more.

0

0

0

We both got up at around noon going to the kitchen with empty stomachs.

He went to open the cupboard and I went to open the refrigerator.

"You find anything we can eat?"

I look at the half-full refrigerator but only find various vegetables, cheese, and other random food I have no idea how to prepare.

"No. How 'bout you?"

I glance back and find him in the same situation as I was. A half-full cupboard but nothing to eat. I couldn't help the laughter that rose from my stomach at his infectious chortle. Just like that we laugh like the night before, not knowing who started laughing first but it does not matter.

We soon agree to just get whatever we want to eat and just go with that. I get some whip cream, waffles, chocolate melt, cheese, almond nuts, and some ham and place them on the table. I look at what he got and saw some bacon, Oreo's, gravy mix, and a bag of chips. Yep we'll make do.

Tony lowered his eyes onto the food and burst with an idea.

"I got it, what if we cut a hole in the ham, stuff the cheese and wrap it with bacon."

The edges of my lips twitch upward at the though of all that cheese and meat.

"That would be nice."

"Then lets do that, what's you're idea?"

"What? ummm. . . We could make a waffle boat coated with chocolate... And we could crush the Oreo's and mix it with the whip cream to put it inside."

"That's my boy! then how do we make the boat?"

". . . we could stack a few waffles and cut holes in the top ones?"

"We could use some cheese to stick the waffles together."

"Right!"

We spent about an hour in the kitchen making out ideal food, sneaking bites here and there. After glorifying our disgusting yet beautiful creation we finished in in less than 10 minutes. It was the greasiest, most diabetes inducing meal in my life and I enjoyed it.

"Hahahaha your stomach got bigger!"

"Hahaha you should see yours!"

"You know, I've never heard you calling me dad. Could you ummm... call me dad"

! . . . that's right, he did adopt me, to technically he's my dad. And I wouldn't mind having him as my father.

"Sure. . . , dad."

I guess Tony really isn't that bad after all. I've never had this much fun with my father when I was Draco. I've always acted and spoken proper to please my father, and I did it so much, I carried it over into this life. Around Tony, I completely forgot about doing any of that. I could joke around like a gryffindor with no repercussion. I could let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding on to. I could be free.

I guess being Tom isn't as bad as I first though, I could live like this.

Soon after our conversation started going to all different kinds of topics, leading to us going to his tool room. He showed me a prototype for a better arc reactor but he still doesn't know what to put in it. As it turns out, he did use Palladium- but as I suspected, he really was dying. First there was a shrapnel lodged near his hear and the next he had palladium poisoning. . .Maybe there's something I could do about that.

0

0

0

Pepper's P.O.V.

I looked everywhere for Tony before finding him in his mansion in Malibu, he disappeared yesterday at around noon and has been gone for about 24 hours now.

What I didn't expect was to see Tony bonding with his son, finally. For some reason he never tried to get close to Tom before, as if he was afraid of something. But I'm glad he got past whatever it was that was troubling him.

Though their conversation wasn't one you would usually find a father and his 7 year old son talking about. It was sweet that they had something special to them, even if it was stellar nucleosynthesis and not baseball.

I returned an hour later carrying two mugs. One was coffee and the other hot chocolate. Only to see them snoring on a small sofa behind their work table. I went back to the kitchen to put the two mugs in the fridge if they want to drink it later, and returned with two blankets.

Draping both around them to keep them warm, I smile at the cute sight of father and son. I was worried they would never get along as Tony wasn't one to be a family man. I really am glad they got to bond.

I got the arc reactor part from here /how-iron-mans-arc-reactor-probably-works-1661613682 and here science/item/7048-how-iron-mans-stark-arc-reactor-would-work-in-real-life. When I first read it I though Ryan Carlyle's theory was brilliant! There are also added thoughts from Janey Tracey so all the credit of the smart sciencey stuff goes to them!

The people who got the cheese-glue on waffles, you guys are awesome, just like the guys who though of it!

.

.

.  
*22nd of December*

Everyone is screaming at each other in the house and by everyone, I mean Pepper, this girl named Maya Hansen, and my dad. What lead to this, I have no idea but I think my dad did something stupid again. I was in the kitchen looking out to them in the living room

Pepper: "We are leaving the house!"

Tony: "-just because-"

Maya: "guys."

Tony: "I should know. What?"

Maya: "Do we have to worry about that?"

I glance at what she was pointing at, the TV and on the TV is. . . our house? is that a missile heading towards us? We barely had enough time to turn our heads before there was a big explosion. The force pushing me back, behind the counter which shielded me from most of the destruction.

I heard a clang and a grunt from my dad, then the sound of several helicopters getting closer.

"Tom! - Tom." Hearing my dad call me name, I used all the power in my body to stand up, supported by the counter that is now severely damaged.

"I'm alright dad!"

I looked up and saw the concrete ceiling above Tony start to crack.

"DAD!"

A red and gold figure ran across the room, shielding my dad before he got hit by the falling debris. It was Pepper! thank Merlin.

A short conversation passed their lips as they got up, but then 3 more missiles hit, less destructive than the first but unmistakably dangerous. I saw him fly across the room once more, but this time, the couch broke his fall

"MOVE! Right behind you."

I ran as fast as my legs would allow but the floor split open in front of me and my dad. Pepper turned around looking shell-shocked.

"Get her, we're gonna find our way around."

I stared at the gaping hole on the ground, losing my hope at getting out alive.

"Stop stopping, get her, get outside. Tom follow me. Go!"

We ran across the floor as one more missile hit.

"Woahhh!"

The floor tilted, shoot they destroyed the beams. I kept running but my foot landed on a lose debris on the ground causing me to lose my footing and fall, sliding down the floor. Shoooot! I'm gonna dieeee!

Right before I flew off the edge of the cliff, a hand grabbed and around my waist and lifted me up.

"I got'cha."

[Sir, this path is clear of destruction]

Tony put his hands together before bringing it down. He must be calling his suit. He crawled away from the onslaught of bullets behind us, but I was too frozen to move except hide behind the beams.

No, I cant just do nothing.

"Protego!"

a white blue light came from my hand and extended out into a sphere around us. This shouldn't be happening Protego is usually invisible. I remember! Dumbledore used a spell to protect Hogwarts before, I must have accidentally cast a smaller version of that in my desperation.

I looked up and saw metal pieces flying in the air before affixing themselves on Tony. A missile came flying towards us but instead of hitting the concrete it hit my shield, exploding outwards.

Tony looked around at the light blue ripples of light which was my shield as it was cracking. Fractures traveling meters long and a few inches wide.

"What the?-"

Bullets came flying in the tens per second, most were deflected by what was left of the shield before it finally ran out of magic. He held his fist towards our attacker, before looking to the left at the piano that was sliding towards me.

He blasted it off just a few feet short from me as it flew into one of the helicopters, sending it crashing down

"Tom!"

I got up and ran to him, not expecting him to carry me and hurl me across the room. One of his robot arms lifting me by my shirt as it flew me across the floor to one of the holes in the wall leading to the forecourt where Pepper was supposedly at.

As soon as my feet touched the ground outside, the arm flew back.

I was frozen as I waited for Tony to come flying toward me. My knees wouldn't stop shaking as I stood waiting. The seconds seemed like hours.

No, what I'm doing now isn't any different from running away. I could go back. I could Levitate Tony across, I could fire at the other helicopters. I- I don't want to run anymore, I don't' want to lose my new father!

"Dad!"

I took my first running step towards the falling building. looking up, I saw one of the helicopters hurdling towards the house followed by two explosions. I heard hundreds of kilograms of concrete crumbling and crashing into the waters bellow. But I was still so far. . . so far, I can't make it.

I run in my fastest speed, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. I heard one more missile go off, and was knocked backwards by the force of the blast wave. I could feel the stress waves pass through my body, traveling through tissue and organs. Making me feel sick before a stray piece of debris flew straight towards me.

My vision goes white as I felt a something tear through the muscle below my right collarbone. There was a ringing in my ears as I hit the ground, with muffled screams in the background.

I pass out from the pain with the lingering scent of gunpowder and concrete dust on my nose.

Dad. . . p-please make it. . . I don't want to lose anyone anymore.

Please. please. . . please.


	14. Chapter 13

So this chapter has been proofread by the awesome FlyingHamburgerRider so now it is much much much easier to read

Chapter 13 - To Find My Father

I woke up to a comfortable silence. Almost as if the loud echoes of explosion and gunfire of yesterday were just a dream. But I look around and see a room different from my own. Everything that had happened was real. And now everything is gone, everything taken away from me because I was too slow, to weak to do anything.

I've lost my family and my home once more due to my incompetence.

I push myself up into a sitting position, grimacing at the pain that shoots through my chest. It's been quite some time since I last woke up with a gash cutting across my body.

I lift the white sheets off my legs and scowl at the sight of the clothes I have been put in. A hospital gown? Sure I had a cut a few inches long, but it's on my chest! Would it place their finances in jeopardy to give a 7 year-old some pants?

I stand up and enter into what I presume is a bathroom. Thankful that it was a toilet and had a mirror, I lock the door behind me and slip off the hospital gown. I proceeded to take off the white bandages underneath and got a clear view of my wound. It was about 5 inches long spanning 1-2 cm wide. I hoped this wouldn't leave me with a new scar. After getting around fifty or so of them in your previous life it was pretty easy to get sick and annoyed an at getting them.

"Vulera Sanen-"

Wait. I stopped myself just in time to realize that Vulnera Sanentur is most likely an advanced spell. If it was to backlash, the effects could be worse than the initial wound. It would most likely be best to use a simple spell multiple times.

"Episkey."

I could see the wound scab over slowly. I repeated the action until I was satisfied with the coverage, stopping just short of completely healing it. I should find some dittany before I do that.

Content with my work, I lean over the sink and wash my face. Taking a deep breath, I recalled all the events of yesterday, then thought of all the actions I could take.

I needed to find Tony. Even if all that was left was a body, I still needed to find him. It would be difficult if he were blasted into the waters, I wouldn't even know what to do if that were the case.

I decided in the end that I would search the rubble and whatever remains of our house. I couldn't keep performing magic, so I would need working gloves. A hammer would also be good if I could manage to befuddle whatever poor chap ends up at the cash register.

If I were to buy it at a store of medium or large size, there would be a number of witnesses, I should buy it in a junk shop. I transfigured my clothes into a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt, shaking of the stinging pain that coursed through my arm, putting it down to magical backlash. Better safe than sorry, I decide to place a light disillusionment charm on myself.

I step out of the bathroom and glance around the room for anything useful. The room was completely void of anything except for some flowers in a vase, my earphones, and my phone that sat at the side table. I take it and look for any scratches, finding none. It was one good phone.

I turn it on and open Google Maps, searching for nearby junk shops. Surprisingly, I found one that wasn't too far off from the mansion. I click on "Mark's Junk Shop". A short 10 minute walk from here. I plugged in my right earphone and leave my left slung over my shoulder.

I exited the room, making my way to the elevator and pressing '1'. I close my eyes and take another deep breath, calming my anxiety. My hands won't stop shaking.

I come back to my senses after hearing a ting as the metal doors slide open.

I'm greeted by the sight of bustling people and blinding white lights. The reception area. I cross the floor hopefully unnoticed, heading straight for the glass doors on the other side.

As I come close to the door, I see that there were more people outside than in here. They were all carrying cameras. Paparazzi? Could they be waiting for me? This can't be good.

I turn around and start heading towards a motherly looking woman. Sorry miss, but I would have to borrow you for a few minutes. I raise my hand and cast my strongest Confundus charm, dispelling the earlier Disillusionment charm.

"Miss, you're taking me outside, right? Let's go immediately."

"W-what? Is that so? Alright let's go."

"Right! You're also lending me your hat and glasses because the sun could hurt my eyes."

"That's right. Here you go."

The woman takes off her beanie and glasses and I put them on. I believe the press doesn't know what I look like since I always refused to go to any events with Tony, but there is no saying if they saw me yesterday.

I take her hand and we walk out of the hospital, not garnering any attention from the paparazzi waiting outside. As soon as we make it down an entire block, I sigh a breath of relief and say goodbye to the lady - returning her glasses and hat before I head on to my destination.

Staying true to the reliability of Google Maps, I arrived there 9 minutes later. It was a small, dusty, and cluttered shop, with all kinds of items; from disposable cameras to cat picture frames and fish coffee pots. At the corner I spotted what I needed. Some old rubber gloves and a rusty hammer.

"Hey kid, anything you need?"

I look up to see a bearded face with greying hair. It was a man, presumably Mark, about in his mid-thirties.

"Yes sir, my father needs those gloves and that hammer."

"And how do you suppose you'll be paying for them?"

Oh tosh. I forgot to get some money.

"I won't be paying for them yet, I'll still look around for anything else I might need."

The man lets off a grunting sound as he resumes to whatever it was he was doing at the counter.

"Don't even think about stealing kid, or I'll be calling the police."

I nod my head and walk around the store looking for a place where I could not easily be seen. On my way to the back I come across some bottle caps.

By Merlin, I'm doing something illegal. But it is for the greater good. I grab two fistfuls of bottle caps and transfigure them into quarter dollar coins. I observe them for a few seconds hoping they won't revert back into bottle caps and miracle! They don't! Why hasn't anyone fixed this loophole yet?

Transfiguring muggle money should have been-

. . . the metal coins morph back into bottle caps. I knew it, too good to be true. Wait! I could still transfigure this into something else, something more valuable! I return half of the bottle caps and transfigure the other half into a metal bird with small leaves and flowers dotting the feathers haphazardly. And I'd have to say, I'm quite proud of how it turned out.

"Hey kid, what are you doing back there."

I wipe the smirk off my face and head to the front with the bird in my pocket. Taking it out, I place it on the desk and confound the irate man.

"This was my mom's, my dad told me to trade it for those gloves and a hammer. I found nothing else."

". . . Yeah sure... Go ahead kid, just leave that here with me."

"Thank you sir."

I hide my growing grin as I walk to a far corner of the store to get my hammer and gloves. That was a doss (easy as pie). I pocket the gloves and fasten the hammer to my side (sliding it through one of the loops for the belt on my jeans). Feeling proud, I rush out of the store and head towards the direction of my house with a jump in my step.

0

0-0-0-thirty minutes after he left at Mark's junk shop-0-0-0

0

"Whoever it was already left, but I swear if I catch whoever idiot was flaunting his wand around in front of No-Maj's, I'll have him sent to jail in the blink of an eye." He fumed. He was a man in his later twenties with curly dark brown hair and his partner, an older man in his mid-thirties with long black hair was also annoyed as well.

"I've already obliviated the owner. There are no traces of magic other than on the metal bird. But whoever it is had motives. I could not find any trace of the wand used, I've checked with the MACUSA, they haven't received any information on wand use in the area." His older partner replied.

"It must be a Native Wizard then, if the person didn't use a wand." Remarked the younger.

"That was my first guess as well, but the letter from the head office also mentioned that other people have already been sent to check with them. Everyone has been accounted for, the person who did this has no documents, no personal info. It's as if he or she hasn't integrated with the wizarding society yet or at all. Probably a foreigner from a small country with no wizarding government"

"Well whoever it is better watch out if he thinks that he can get away with leaving magical marks all over the place! Because he is damn wrong."

0

0

0

My feet hurt and I'm sweating like Niagara falls, but I've managed to reach the house. I sat down on a large piece of debris to get enough rest before I start looking for him.

The breeze carries a faint smell of ashes, reminding me once more of the unfathomable destruction that had happened not even 24 hours before. I try to recall the exact events that happened yesterday to get a rough idea on where he could be, but I can't. It's all unclear, everything happened so fast. I could only recall the blaring explosions that reverberated through my ears with every trembling step I took on the violently shaking floor

That's enough. I can't just sit here.

I stood up and entered the building through a hole that might have once been a solid wall. Glass and rubble crunching below my feet as I take every step with caution not to land on any unstable looking cement. There was not a single inch left undamaged, soot and rubble covering everything in layers. Almost like the remains of a warzone. I chuckled darkly. It probably was one...

I stopped at a place that looked stable and closed my eyes, searching for my magic. When I felt it, warmer and larger than it was yesterday, I tugged at it. Bringing a large amount to my fingertips.

"Homenum Revelio!"

I could feel my magic spread out and touch every item in a 3 foot radius, searching for human life. A warm stinging pain, like electricity, zapped through my arm. Magic backlash again? But it didn't matter, all that matters is finding my father.

I walked towards a place further-in, and did the same. I raised my hand and sent out more magic.

"Homenum Revelio!"

My magic spread out in a 4 foot radius as the pain in my arm increases. It's not enough, I need to send out more. I walked in, deeper into the ruins of my home. My feet nearly an inch away from a familiar riff on the ground. The edges of my lips lowering in disdain at what could have been if only this hole did not exist. We would have made it across, and my dad-. . .

We would be getting ready for Yuletide, I haven't even opened my presents yet and it's all. . . gone.

I closed my eyes, willing to forget all the pain; just like before, just forget the pain. Nothing should hurt me, feeling pain is weakness. Weakness that I can't afford.

"Homenum Revelio!"

My magic spreads out further, now about 2 meters in radius. I had to close my eyes and bite down hard with my jaws, seething at the pain in my arm that could be on level with a cruciatus.

Nothing here.

I looked around for any passageway I could go through. After the hole was a cement wall with dangling lightbulbs. The ceiling probably collapsed after I got out. I was about to turn around to find a different opening when I noticed a faint light coming from the left. Leaning forward, I could see a space probably big enough for me to fit through between the cement wall and a wooden beam that fell at an angle. Just where the hole ended by the wall, a couple of iron bars were jutting out.

I hastily make my way there while putting on the rubber gloves and place my left foot on the first bar, testing out if it could carry my weight. It seemed to be strong enough so I grab onto the iron bars that were bent in irregular angles above me.

My right foot next, then my left. I focused all my strength and concentration to my grip on the iron bars, and could feel the ridges dig into the gloves. Thankfully I had them, otherwise this could have been quite painful.

Slowly, I make my way to the other side. Now that I am this close, I know I won't make it though with all those nails sticking out of this wooden beam . If I didn't have my gloves and hammer, who knows how many cuts I would have by now.

With one hand securely on an iron bar, I took hold of the hammer I had fastened by my waist and started hitting the nails, dislodging them from the wood. When I believed that I had removed all of the nails that could graze me, I slid my feet passed the wall onto solid ground and squeezed myself through the narrow space. I let go of a sigh of relief when both my feet were securely on the ground.

Turning around I was immediately brought to a stop. Just a couple of feet in front of me, the floor had ended. There was nothing left. A salty breeze tingled my nose, as I couldn't believe what was in front of me. There was nothing left! Why was there nothing left?!

Only a single wall remained. The support beams, foundation, and cement, everything had long since collapsed into the water below. But this can't be it- There has to be more!

I tugged at more magic than before and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Homenum Revelio!"

I collapsed onto the floor writhing in pain, as I felt a hundred knives jab into my arm, crawling further into the rest of my body. My vision turns blurry with tears due to the sheer pain that twisted and dug deeper into muscle with every second that passed. Sweat covered my forehead in a thin sheet as I pulled myself up. A sharp rasp left my lungs as the pain would not go away and instead transformed into a burning pain that roasted me from inside.

I doubled over, clutching my stomach as I felt something boiling hot surge from my gut into my throat. I threw up a thick dark red liquid which tasted like rusting metal and salt. Wiping off the remains from the edges of my mouth, I stood up straight and headed towards the end of the floor. Looking down I saw mild hope. The tide had yet to wash away the debris that fell into the ocean.

One of the metal beams conveniently landed with one end on this floor and the other supported by a large rock near the ocean. Climbing down, I was starting to feel light headed but blamed it on the glare of the sun.

I feel like I could hear someone shouting, but it must be a hallucination, no one knows I'm here. At the bottom of the beam, I took a large leap towards a floating piece of furniture that I suspect to be my armoire. When I landed, it sunk about 2 feet before bobbing up, causing me to lose my footing but thankfully I was able to clutch onto it before I completely slipped off. I positioned myself to sit down at the center of the furniture before closing my eyes and calling forth more magic, it needs to be bigger, it needs to be stronger.

"Homenum Revelio!"

I could feel pain strike through my body similar to a cruciatus. My limbs spammed, and my stomach reeled in, but this time I held on and concentrated on my spell. I could taste the same metallic liquid rise in my throat but pushed it back down.

"Homenum Revelio!"

The pain was searing through me again- ripping, ceaselessly eating my core. White spots were starting to cover up my vision. No. Shaking it off and recovering my vision, I concentrated on pulling my magic again. It's not enough. I need to find him. It's not enough!

"HOMENUM REVELIO!"

A rough jab struck my brain. My eyes watered from the pain, I could feel it convulsing, pushing against my skull. My head, it hurts! It was going to rip open! I- It hurts! It hurts! H-help! please?! please. it hurts!

"- H-y! - - - doing?!- - k- -!"

I could hear someone screaming. It was a bit muffled by the sound of the surge and backwash of water. Regulating my breath, I could feel the pain subside. . . No, it's not enough. I need to find Tony, just a little more.

"H-Ho-men-um R- R-."

"Stupefy!"

My vision turns black, and everything turns cold. So cold.


	15. Chapter 14

Many thanks to FlyingHamburgerRider for beta-ing this chapter. This person is an author as well and has written several fanfics too~ It's thanks to this wonderful user that this quality chapter is now posted (^3^)

Chapter 14 - The American Wizarding World Part 1

/Before you read this chapter, I must first say I am so sorry. I promised not to do it before but I did it again, an entire chapter of dialogue. I'm sorry if you don't like that style, I just can't write it any other way./

*Tony's P.O.V. The night after the attack-seen in Iron Man 3 on Dec. 22*

[-Sir. Sir!.]

Oh god, everything hurts. I feel like I have a massive gash on my face and that alarm isn't helping.

"Alright, kill the alarm. I got it."

[That's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below 5%.]

What? I feel cold air whip past my face.

Am I falling? I'm falling!

I crash into the ground, the force of going over a hundred kilometers per hour, collided with every nerve ending I had left. My breathing left me in sharp, hollow rasps as I hit tree, rock, bouncing and tumbling off everything on this damn ground, my screams filtering whatever noise my body was not supposed to make.

And I'm still, dead on the floor as I start to regain my breath. I reach up to my head and take of my mask. Breathing in the fresh yet searingly cold winter air.

"Snow? Where are we, upstate?"

[We are 5 miles outside of Rose Hills, Tennessee]

"WHY? Jarvis! Not my idea! What are we doing here, this is thousands of miles away! I've gotta get Pepper, I've go to get Tom, I-'ve-"

[I prepared a flight plan, this was the location.]

"Who asked you?!"

[I-]

"Open the suit."

[I- I think I may be malfunctioning, sir.]

"Open eject."

The suit opens up, allowing the frosty air to seep over my body as I sit up.

"Hahhh, hohhh. That's cold."

I blow hot air into my hands and rub them together to create heat. I raised up my arm to inspect the subcutaneous electronic devices. No longer relishing in the cold, I just wanted to get back into my suit.

"Maybe I'll just cozy back up for a bit."

[I actually think I need to sleep now, sir.]

"Jarvis."

"Jarvis?"

"Don't leave me, buddy."

Great. . . Great. Just- great.

I look around at the dark ground covered with thick layer of snow. I was feeling smaller with every minute. Aliens. Terrorist attacks. And now my family.

I'm so sorry guys. Pepper. Tom. . . I'm so sorry.

I dragged the Mark 42 behind me, slowly making my way to the nearest town. After putting on a poncho from a statue I found a payphone.

{Stark Secure Server: Now transferring to all known receivers}

"Pepper, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time, so first off. I'm so sorry I put you both in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time. The rabbit's too big. Done. The tree's gone, Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You and Tom, please, stay safe. That's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian."

0

0

0

*I placed names before dialogues to prevent any confusion*

December 23 - 4:30PM

*Tom / Draco's P.O.V.*

I felt myself regain consciousness, waking up to a blur of words I couldn't focus on.

Where am I?

"- - - -ye - -. - find- -."

"- - -Potter!- - -the- - ."

What?! Bloody Potter? My eyes flash open, opening up to the burning sensation of bright lights.

I immediately closed them once more, hissing at the pain. I tried opening them again, this time I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to my surroundings.

At first I could only see white blurs of colour, but my vision slowly cleared up. This happens quite frequently nowadays, losing consciousness and waking up to an unfamiliar room. I shouldn't be making a habit of it lest I become Potter. Now where is that git? I look around, but what I see isn't Potter.

White tile ceilings, white sheets, green cloaked woman, brown haired man in auror robes?

I blink and did a double take, focusing on the man and the woman chatting at a distance from me. I didn't see incorrectly. The stern looking woman was a mediwitch, provided her robes were her own. And those are most definitely Auror robes. While the woman was tall and had black hair and just as dark colored eyes, the man had an average height, light brown untamable hair and hazel eyes.

Potter: "- -hav- - you see-. - - - here to see the boy. And please Cecilia, pl- call me Samuel - - when we were still in school."

That man must be the Potter she was calling out to since they're the only ones here.

Cecilia: "- - - stop - - informal while working. - - -, he is quite peculiar. Wilkinson and Graves brought him in around noon, he was suffering from magic exhaustion, but now he's fully recovered. It should certainly have been impossible but I've never had such a case with one so young before. His youth should have played a role in speeding up the healing process. Though- there was some trouble, but I was able to heal every wound on the child. There shouldn't be any scarring."

Magic exhaustion; am I in the wizarding world? In a wizarding hospital?! With wizards and witches! I thought I had to wait until I was 11 since I never knew where the entrance to the wizarding world was in America.

Potter: "What sort of trouble was it?"

Cecilia: "Well, most of the damage done on his body was unlike any I've seen before. Nasty internal bleeding and fractured bones without any sort of bruise or indication of a hex. He was also burning up. It was as if his body decided to self-destruct. And at first, every single spell cast around him disappeared like mist. I was worried I'd turned into a squib, but it happened to everyone."

Potter: "It disappeared you say?"

Cecilia: "Indeed. After a few potions though everything returned to normal. Wasn't the first abnormal case I'd handled, they come in at least twice a day after all."

I wasn't hallucinating, thank god! But where am I? What am I doing here? Am I still in Malibu?

Potter: "Well that certainly is true considering my first trip to Ilvermorny clinic. One wrong wave of the wand and I grew foot long feathers from my nose!"

The mediwitch chuckled as if holding back a laugh

Cecilia: "I remember it as if it were yesterday, quite the charmer you still were even with pink feather sticking out of your nose. I still wonder how you never lost an admirer after any of your incidents."

Potter: "Once you know how to charm, you'd still be able to do it, no matter what the situation. -"

I started zoning them out after coming to the conclusion that they no longer gave any useful information. I guess I'm in a hospital. . . again. I get up from the bed slowly, careful of any lingering pains from earlier.

Wait, earlier I was- I still haven't found him! I need to go back.

Just as I was about to stand, a heavy hand pushed me back down, preventing me from getting up.

Potter: "Woah, hold your horses boy. You're still recovering from the horrible state you were in when you were brought here. And I need to talk with you about a few things, as well as ask you a few questions. Nothing too hard. Now why don't you sit down for a while."

I glared sharply at the man trying to stop me from finding my father.

Tom: "I can't. I need to find my dad!"

Potter: "Your dad?"

Tom: "Yes Tony, Tony Stark. Ironman! I need to find him before they do."

Potter: "Tony Stark? I didn't know he had a son. Well it has been some time since I last read the No-Maj paper. Now who are 'they'?"

Well that is plausible since I rarely left the house, and when I do I'm usually with Pepper. But No-Maj? What in Merlin's dusty beard is a no-maj?

Tom: "What's a no-maj?"

Potter: "Well sport, No-Maj is a term we use to call people with no magic. I'm sure strange things have happened around you when you're sad, happy, or angry. That's because you have magic, you're a wizard!"

I stared at the man with expectation in his eyes, but slowly it was dwindling. Is he expecting something? . . .

Right! The great reveal of magic to mudbloods! He thinks I'm a mudblood. But I'm not a mud- . . . I'm not a mug-... I'm not a no-maj born. However, it would be strange in my circumstances if I tell them that. They could do a background check on me and I would have no way of explaining why I know certain things.  
But reacting with awe would be too late now.

Tom: "Are you alright? Is this part of a TV show joke you are doing on the children of rich people? If so it's not funny anymore. I demand to see my father!"

Potter: "Ah yes. You don't believe me. However, I must regretfully say that it is not a joke. We'll help you find your father, but you have to help us first. Now, who are these 'they' you are talking about?"

I smiled inwardly to myself. He bought it.

Tom: "Them. The people who blew up our house with missiles!"

Potter: "Missiles?!"

I certainly don't want to waste any time explaining myself to these people but the more people searching for my dad, the better. I need to know if he's useful or not.

Tom: "Do you promise?"

Potter: "Promise what?"

Unbelievable, are all Potters such dunderheads?

Tom: "Promise to look for my father?"

Potter: "Yes, I promise."

I searched for the honesty and commitment in his eyes, smiling once more to myself as I found it. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard and didn't take long to find as I saw that same conviction in another irritating Potter's eyes almost everyday in my past. I nodded my head and continued.

Tom: "Yesterday, our house was attacked by terrorists. They were riding helicopters and attacked us with missiles, propelled precision-guided munition systems carrying explosives. Pepper, Maya, and I were able to escape but I blacked out before I could see my father get out as well. He's out there somewhere, I know it. I have to find him!"

Potter: "A propelled what?"

Tom: "A flying bomb!"

Potter: "I know what missiles are boy, I just couldn't imagine anyone targeting a child with them."

Oh, I thought he was asking. Never mind, doesn't matter.

Tom: "They didn't target me with it. They targeted my dad. I can't waste anymore time talking, we need to find him or he will be in danger!"

Potter: ". . . This morning, you were looking for him."

Tom: "Yes, I was."

Potter: "You can't keep doing what you did. Do you know what happened to your body?"

Tom: "Yes I-"

I ran out of magic and probably damaged the pathway of magic in my body to a great extent. But I can't say that, can I? He thinks I'm mugglebor- no-maj born. I can't believe I almost made a slip, especially as a slytherin. I'm becoming too rash and acting before I think, almost like a- . . . A gryf-fin-dor. How repulsive.

But he's right, I can't keep acting like this. I keep regretting the countless times I'd failed or lost something because I didn't act fast enough. And now, to ensure it doesn't happen again, I've forgotten to think things through before I act.

A snake who has completely forgotten how to act like one is worse than a lion.

Now what have I done wrong?

Tom: "How did you find me? No one knew where I was."

Potter: "We were alerted by wandless magic use in a heavily populated no-maj area. Then we stayed and looked out for any unauthorized magic use in the city. We knew where you were the very next time you used magic after the junk shop."

So my very first action had already been wrong. I shouldn't have gone to the shop. I should have brought money. There are countless things I failed to do because of my recklessness. Be that as it may, there is still one think that I can't place a finger on. Why does it seem as if they sensed only the magic used in the junk shop and the mansion? Didn't they sense the magic I used in the hospital? There was also that woman, was she not muggle? Did they find and obliviate her?. . .

Could the hospital be warded? Maybe there were a lot of wizards there and so my magic use was camouflaged. I should find out next time- . . . I sighed. Just after rebuking myself for being impetuous, I go and plan out the next 'great adventure' (note the sarcasm).

Potter: "You don't sound like a kid who first learned of magic."

Tom: ". . . My dad fought aliens and is teammates with a mutant, a god, a really old guy who looks to be in his 20's, an assassin, and a . . . man with a bow. Never mind the last person, but I think I gave my point."

Potter: "Touché. Well then does this mean we have a deal? I'll have my men track down your father and you answer all my questions. No lying."

Tom: ". . . Deal." I just need to tell him half truths.

Potter: "Alright first I need you to tell me your name and if you already knew of magic before today."

Tom: "Tom. Tom Stark. And- I've known about my powers all my life."

Potter: "You have? Who taught you? Did you tell anyone?"

Tom: "I've never had any teachers for my past 7 years, I've been practicing it on my own. I never told my dad nor Pepper since they were rarely home."

I masked the growing smirk on my face seeing his surprise and pity. Just like Saint Potter to pity and try to save everyone he meets.

Potter: "Oh well, how about your friends?"

Tom: "I don't have any. I'm homeschooled."

Potter: "I'm sorry. I mean, hey, I could be your friend!"

What? Barmy old man.

Tom: "I don't want you to. You're old. People your age should be getting friendly with working women, not 7 year old boys."

At the corner of my eye, I could see the offended yet amused expression of the man and behind him the stern mediwitch who wanted to reprimand me. (Who looked eerily like a possible relative of Professor Mcgonagall)

Potter: "Where did you learn such things?"

Tom: "From my dad."

I inwardly grin at the dumbstruck conflicted man. I wait for a few seconds for the man to continue his questioning but silence permeated the room.

Tom: "Are the questions done? Then let's look for him."

Potter: "You got me there kid. Alright, let's go."

0

0

0

As soon as we stepped out of the building, it was as though the entire world had changed. Lights twinkled brightly on every post, roof, and tree. Old, wooden buildings lined the edges of unusually named streets, well unusual for non-magic folk that is.

All sorts of colors would flash through the shop windows, illuminating a bright array of strange knickknacks. Some of the trinkets fluttered around within their cases, whilst others emitted a jaunty tune whenever someone walked by.

Somewhere overhead there are owls flying left and right, delivering last minute Christmas letters and presents.

Wizards and witches dressed in their robes of different styles and colors massed in tight clumps on the street. Some rushed hurriedly by with giant steps, whilst others walked at their own pace. But everyone would call out to one another with their holiday blessings and cheer. Their greetings playing a symphony heard only during the most anticipated time of the year.

To any other child, everything would scream of magic, wonder, and dreams. But for me, it can only be described in one word.

Home. This was where I belonged.

Potter: "Right this way Tom, follow after me!"

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter! Pleasure to see you this afternoon."

I turned to face the man who called out to. . . Potter. Noting his wide smile and cheery atmosphere. Hufflepuff. There is no other term to describe this man who bleeds yellow and black.

Potter: "Mr. Grimsditch! it's great to finally see you not hidden behind your desk, I almost didn't recognize you."

Grimsditch: "Well it's a most wonderful time of the year after all, I refuse to torture myself with more paperwork."

Potter: "As do we all. Send my regards to Mrs. Grimsditch, she's been quite dazed these past weeks."

Grimsditch: "It's all the last minute Christmas shopping I tell you. Nothing to worry about."

Potter: "Well, we best be on our way now. Little Tom and I have to fill out our own few forms."

Grimsditch: "Little Tom? Why, I didn't see you there!"

I jumped at the sudden attention.

Grimsditch: "What might your name be?"

Tom: "Hello Sir. My name's Tom, Tom Stark."

Grimsditch: "Tom Stark? Might you be related to that superhero, Ironman?"

Tom: "Yes Sir. He's my father."

I wait for his reaction of surprise and awe but was unsettled by his unanticipated dispirited look.

Grimsditch: "I'm sorry. It is taken with great pain, the loss of a such great man brings. Especially to family. If there is anything I could do to help-"

Tom: "He's not dead!" I cut him off before he could continue what he was saying.

Tom: "I know he out there hiding somewhere. It's not the first time."

Grimsditch: "I see, so where are you boys headed?"

Tom: "I'm taking him to Central Hall." Potter speaks up before I could, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Grimsditch: "Oh? Well you should hurry up then, it's past 5 o'clock."

Tom: "Goodbye then Grimsditch. Merry Christmas."

Grimsditch: "Merry Christmas Potter, you too Mr. Stark."

I nod my head and push Potter forwards, not wanting to be near that man again. How dare he insinuate that nonsense.

We walk down the street quite similar to Diagon Alley. There was a broom shop, a candy shop, a bookstore, an owl post, everything that was there, I could find here.

"Here we are, watch your step."

We stop in front of a smaller building with the words "MACUSA District Office" engraved over the top of two doors raised a few feet above ground level. I took each step on the three step wooden stairs with care, the splintered wood creaking underfoot.

Inside was much larger than the outside and looked of a much higher class than the old rotting wood entrance on the exterior of the building.

The tiled floor had lotus patterns, and the tinted glass gave an air of class. Behind the intricately carved reception desk sat a woman who was thin and positively ancient. Her hair was spattered with grey and her brown eyes flitted over document after document, her rectangular glasses perched right at the tip of her long nose.

Potter: "Good afternoon Ms. Fowler, I'm here to register a minor, No-Maj born."

Fowler: " ? " The witch leaned over her desk to look at me.

Fowler: "Why you would bring him here? All No-Maj borns are automatically registered by Ilvermorny after they get their letter at the age of 11. He seems no older than 8 or 9."

Potter: "Ah yes, he is scheduled for an introduction later this evening due to. . . over use of controlled magic."

Fowler: "! . . . I see. Well then Mr.?"

Tom: "Stark, Tom Stark."

She reached for something under her desk and places it on top of the desk facing me. A piece of paper, and ink pot, and a quill similar in size and color to the ones found in Gringotts.

Fowler: "Mr. Stark. I will have you write your basic information. Don't bother lying, it will change back to the truth anyway.

I nod my head and take the quill with practiced ease. It has been quite some time since I last used a quill but it seems like I still haven't forgotten.

Dipping the quill tip into the pot, I look over the paper and immediately come across a problem. Have I been registered as Draco Malfoy already? If I write Tom Stark will it change into my real name? But Tom is also my name since it is on both of my muggle adoption and birth certificates.

Elegantly, I write my name on the paper. Tom Stark. And wait for it to change. While writing my other information like my birth date and Guardian's name, I inwardly cheer and am saddened that the ink doesn't move at all.

Did my parents already forget about me? Promptly after filling it all in, the ink of my birth date changed from June 7 (the day I arrived in America and what was written on my birth certificate) to June 6 +0. I thought maybe it would change to June 5 which is my real birthday from my past life but there it is, June 6, though I have no clue what the '+0' is.

/ Little did anyone know 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' had already been written down on Hogwart's Book of Admittance which will bring about a few complications in the future /

/A/N: YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THIS. . . maybe:  
for those who will question why Tom Stark didn't change into Draco Lucius Malfoy, this is because he has already been registered by muggle paper and so legally he is Tom Stark, adopted son of Tony Stark. Lucius had registered his son right after birth (just before he went missing the day after- leading to the quill of acceptance to write down his name into the book of admittance) this will lead to inheritance issues, and a lot more identity crisis problems of course but it won't be found out until much later. +0 is the time zone England is in, the Western European Time Zone whereas CA, America can either be -8 or -7 during daylight saving time. I hope this was helpful./

Fowler: "Alright you are free to go, just don't be late to the meeting."

She slid the piece of paper off the desk and placed it into a folder on a shelf behind her.

Potter: "Thank you Ms. Fowler. You say your thanks as well."

Potter nudged my shoulder with his right arm.

Tom: "Thank you Mr. Fowler."

Fowler: "You're welcome Mr. Stark."

When we left the building at the sight I saw a couple of newspapers. Reading up to date news wouldn't really be of a loss to me. I reach over to Potter's sleeve and tugged before voicing out my thoughts.

Tom: "Can we look at some papers?"

Potter looked down at me and smiled.

Potter: "Sure thing."

We headed over to the newspaper stall and I started looking over the different titled and pictures. Man Saves Family From House Fire. Failed Attempt To Break Out Of Azkaban. Ilvermorny's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Now Offering N.E.W.T. level Alchemy. I glance at the other papers until I come upon the most recent one. No-Maj Superhero Dies After Threatening Mandarin.

In the front cover I could a picture our house getting bombarded by missiles. My vision starts to get blurry and heat rises into my face. They're wrong, he's not dead. He always disappears but he always comes back!

I could feel anger tinting my vision red, with whips of magic sizzling at my fingertips. I heard startled screams before feeling my head being pulled back and a vial being pushed against my lips, its contents pouring into my mouth. I was about to spit it out before there was a jab against my stomach causing me to swallow. I bent over and coughed due to the sudden intrusion of a potion down my throat, feeling calmer I noted that the taste was that of a calming draught. Immediately I started glaring at Potter.

Potter: "I didn't give you anything bad, it was to calm you down since you were doing accidental magic."

Tom: "I did accidental magic?"

Potter shrugged and gestured to the newspaper stall now missing quite a lot of papers and the ones that remained were shredded to oblivion.

Tom: "Th-that?! I-, I-."

Potter: "I know you didn't mean it, but first you should apologize to the man whose livelihood you destroyed."

I turned to face the startled wizard and apologized. I didn't even notice I had done magic. After a while I felt a person's hand patting my head.

"It's alright kid. I know you didn't mean it, and thank you for apologizing."

My eyes grew wide at the strangeness of this man. I destroyed his stall and he thanks me? Though it does feel nice to have others commend me for saying sorry. No one has done so before, all this time I was just sucking in my pride. So this is what it feels like to say the right thing without a heavy heart. It's less aggravating than I thought.

Potter: "No, thank you for letting him off, I'll pay for everything."

"Oh you don't need to, it's Christmas. It's the season of giving, there is no reason to be stingy."

Potter: "Then that's even more of a reason for me to pay for it. Don't worry I am fully capable of it, our family is quite well off. Take it as my gift to you."

"Well if you say so, here you can have some candy. It's all I have to give, I hope you won't mind."

Potter: "Oh, not at all. I love fizzing whizbees! Here Tom, try some."

I considered not eating it but thought better of it. Because if I do take one I will float and won't be able to walk properly on my own. Then he would have to drag me around which would be favorable on my part since my feet were starting to hurt from all the walking.

Taking two, I started to suck on them and float, not forgetting to put on a shocked expression. Potter laughed before saying goodbye to the man and grabbing hold of my shoulder, pushing me as he heads towards our next destination. I know I shouldn't be this calm or happy after that incident, but I blame it on the calming draught.

.about

.

/A/N: Hey~ so, I won't be updating for a while. about 2 months maybe cause I'm packed with homework etc. My advice- if you're gonna take shortened classes, choose hybrid classes. . . I know how vein this would sound but I would love to hear all your thoughts about the story, good or bad, because it helps give me inspiration in writing the story because I really need inspiration right now. I have writer's block./


	16. Chapter 15:Edit

(Hey. I just wanna ask. Do you guys want me to post the unedited chapters first and change it to the edited ones later-on. Or should I postpone the posting of Chapters so that they are posted with all the grammar checks?)

Edit: Yeah, I just decided to go with the flow of things

* * *

Chapter 15 - The American Wizarding world part 2

/Sorry for the extremely late update. I know. I'm at fault, and I decided to just write this story for fun instead of being that serious about it. I battled with depression and school stress so that's why I'm so late. But the pull of Harry Potter is too strong so I came back. Anyway, here I am. I don't know for how long. I edited a couple chapters a while back (I shifted his age from 6 months to 13 months, just to mention 8 months is when babies start talking and they can speak in complete sentences at 18 months to 2 years.) and so the dialogue changed a bit, but it didn't change that much. and wasn't that important to the storyline, but you can still go back to read it if you want to. There may be a grammar mistakes here and there but I would be thankful if you could ignore it or message me what the mistakes are. Back to the story~/

*December 23 - 6:20 pm*

"Where are we going? I thought you were going to have some people look for my father. If you lied to me, I will hex you with all my magic, and I warn you, it won't end pretty."

"Woah, calm down. I already sent the message to the head auror office. I'm sure they're looking for your father right this moment."

"When? With what? I was with you the whole time."

"When you were filling out the form. I had Bakby deliver it."

"Bakby?"

"Yes, my house elf."

Oh. Shortly after that conversation we had arrived at another building which was larger but held many similarities to the previous one. I was lead to a plain wide room while Potter was told to wait outside. In the room were two wizards who looked like seasoned aurors, they immediately begin asking me questions like how I knew magic, or if I knew what kind of magic I used. Of course, I gave them half answers.

After the interrogation they started informing me of all the laws all wizards must know about, including Rappaport's Law. Proceeding to warn me of how my actions were very much against the law, however, I have been pardoned considering my status as a minor and my ignorance of the wizarding world. I will not however, be pardoned from the law after I leave the room.

It surprised me to find out that America, Land of the Free, was even more strict in comparison to the U.K. when it comes to muggle (No-Maj) interaction. I can't tell anyone about me being a wizard, not even my father.

This soon led to me inquiring about Ilvermorny, and as it turns out, there arose a lot of problems I didn't know of before. Apparently, Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry only accepts students within the county. This is also apparent in other schools around the world such as Hogwarts, which means, coming my 11th birthday, I will be accepted into Ilvermorny and not Hogwarts.

I also have to attend since remaining in the No-Maj world as a No-Maj is out of question. You can't give up your magic, nor can you simply stop using it because of the danger of becoming an obscurious. They did not say it directly, however, I could conclude from their words that if I refuse to abide by the law and not use magic outside of the wizarding world, I would be severely punished and taken away from my own family seeing as they are not magical.

But to compensate, they have an entire system that would hide them from the No-Maj and not just disappear like what happens in Britain. As soon as muggles get their Hogwarts letter, they disappear from the muggle system (no schools, no work). Here, even if the interaction between the No-Maj government and the MACUSA is completely non-existent, to prevent No-Maj interference, they forge documents.

Thus, when I enter Ilvermorny, the No-Maj world including my father, would believe that I entered some other No-Maj school. They also offered to have me take private lessons every week (which is actually just to have me release pent up magic, to once again prevent the creation of an obscurious, until I am of age to enter school). I must say, their system is brilliant but sadly I have no intentions of attending Ilvermorny.

I also found out that American wizards are quite welcoming when it comes to entering the wizarding world but are fearsome if you refuse. The scowl on the face of one of them could rival Death's, and this happened only because I said that I didn't want to go to Ilvermorny.

His face softened a little (from iron to stone), when I said I wanted to go to Hogwarts. It was not impossible per say, but highly unlikely unless I went to live there or was enrolled there by my guardians but again, is highly unlikely since Hogwarts has a different system when it comes to enrolling students. One which they refused to elaborate on.

There were neither any clocks nor windows in the room, so when I got out, I saw a sleeping grown man on a bench, facing away from a window to the far left which showed the night sky.

Does Potter not have a family? I sneered but deep inside me, there was a warmth that spread out at the man who did not leave. Images flashed through my mind of various times when people left me, either willingly or unwillingly. There was father, mother, and Crabbe, who left the world without saying goodbye. Pansy, Blaze, and Goyle who turned their backs away in favor of following the Dark Lord. Nott tried to kill me after his father was killed, he blamed it on me which was absolutely ridiculous. I've been Tony's son for 7 years but we only ever got along earlier this month. . .

I can't think of anyone else. Pepper is just about as absent from my life as money is to the Weasleys, understandable since I really have no real relation to her whatsoever.

. . . wow . . .

This is the first time it truly donned on me how alone I was. . .

I looked back at the sleeping man with drool slowly falling down his chin.

He is the first to have stayed.

After a few seconds I believed the moment of contemplation and peace had ended when the drool started dripping to his shirt. Disgusting.

I raised my hand and gave a hard slap to the back of his head, waking him up from his slumber.

"Stop drooling on everything! Just go home already you celibate."

"Wh-wha? Why you brat, don't you know how to respect adults!"

I snicker at the man's imitation of a sleepy Neapolitan Mastiff.

"Adult? where? I can't see one."

"Why you~"

My snicker turns into full blown laughter as he fully gets up from his seat, revealing to the world his eccentric style of straight flat hair on one side and a raging mane on the other.

"Come here you brat! I should teach you a lesson on respecting your elders!"

His threat falls flat on his grinning bemused face. He wipes off the remaining drool on his face with the cuff of his sleeve as he approaches me with that sleeve prominently raised towards me.

"Goss! How disgusting, get that sleeve away from me!"

"Hahahaha, You're not getting away!"

That night, I didn't notice my sneer had turned into a sincere smile.

After a few minutes of running and laughing (Yes we were long gone from the MACUSA building), we were resting on a bench in a park close to the residential areas.

"Well then, it's about time for dinner, would you care to join me and my family for dinner?"

"Family? I didn't know you had a family."

"Well I had to come from somewhere."

". . . Ah, your mum and dad."

"Did you just-? I feel like you just mocked me."

"I did no such thing, you did it on your own."

"Wha-! . . . brat."

I smirk at his baffled face. He's so easy to read. We joked and laughed all the way to his parent's house. By joking, I meant he would continue to barrage me with lame jokes and poor conversation topics as I reply with cynical comments and wordplay. The story of his co-worker's lazy eye that allows him to observe everyone in a wide spectrum isn't usually a choice of topic I would prefer to dwell on, but any form of happiness and distraction is welcome right now.

0

0

0

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked like a lovely couple. The size and magnificence of Potter Manor was quite surprising, though it wasn't as luxurious nor exorbitant as Malfoy manor, it was well maintained and homely. Only those trained in high class would notice the true magnificence of the designs and furniture of the rather simple-looking home.

It was probably built around the 16th century following the Jacobean style. It's intricate three dimensional design, and blend of Nacre(Mother of Pearl) in umnnini(Pink Ivory) is subtle but otherwise breathtaking. It's vintage design was comforting to my eyes which were tired of 21st century 'modern' designs. However. . .

What was out of place and yet not was the obvious Ikea picture frame hanging at the center of the left wall. . . That is certainly Ikea, sure it looks vintage but I know it's Ikea. I saw it posted online last week while looking for a frame for my graduation photo.

"Mom! Dad! This is Tom, would it be alright if he eats dinner with us?"

I turn to look at the surprised couple as they looked at each other, silently conversing on who was informed about my sudden presence. Both came to an understanding that neither of them were informed by their son and turned with a resignated look.

"Of course son, but who might you be? Why aren't you with your family? They must be worried sick!"

Potter. . . or should I say Samuel, to prevent confusion, scratches the top of his head as he laughs and tries to explain the whole situation with broken phrases and exaggerated gestures.

"I'm Tom. Tom Stark. My father is missing at the moment and aurors took me away from my home for using too much magic."

"W-what?!" Mr. Potter exclaims, flinching at the almost unnoticeable jab from his wife.

Mrs. Potter kneels down to my level and places both hands on my shoulders.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like. But if I may ask, why did they take you away from your home?"

Before I could answer, Samuel cuts in and whispers to her ear, but I could still hear it.

"His house was destroyed, some of my colleagues have already gone to investigate and find his father. Don't worry mom, he's proven to be a very strong and mature boy."

. . . He probably thinks I would burst out again or get chocked up if I had to answer her myself.

*sigh* Considering my recent emotional imbalances and outbursts, I don't blame him.

That evening might have been one of the happiest since I was reborn. but. . . Though the Potters were all fine company, they weren't family.

When it was time to rest, they had me stay in one of their guest room, it was spacious and just as homely and comfortable looking as the rest of their house. Adorned with light shades of beige, burgundy, and cream.

0

0

0

The sky was painted grey, covered with gloomy clouds that cast shadows on the grounds bellow. The air was suffocating, drowning everyone in it's ghostly silence.

"Draco."

Father? he held out his hand for me to take. But I- I don't want to. He's there. I look around me at the faces of my classmates, scornful, jeering. Like they expect me to be what they think I am. A dark wizard.

Stricken with terror, I want to run- hide. My hands wont stop shaking with fear. My breath caught in a hitch in my throat. I could feel my pulse quickening, getting stronger with every beat.

"Draco."

My mother calls out. I don't want to go, but I have to. I have to.

"Draco!"

Father is getting impatient. My muscles tense up, but mother's serene voice reassures me.

"come."

My mind completely goes blank and my body starts walking involuntarily, I don't fight back since I know I can't.

I- I remember now, this happened before. But what comes next?! I can't remember.

Harry! Harry will save-.

Time comes to a still. Everything starts to disappear as I see Potter's bloody lifeless corpse

laying stiff on the dusty cold hard stone floor.

"Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Why can't it be you! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach! Why did you kill him?!"

{What? B-But I didn't kill him. I didn't do it. It wasn't me! I didn't kill him! I-}

"That's right. You killed someone else, didn't you?"

I watch horrified as the body morphs into a rather familiar one. Dumbledoor.

My breath was caught in my throat, the whole world seemed to get colder as the same fear I felt at that time returned in full force, making me feel nauseous and feeble.

{N-No, I- I didn't mean to I. 'H-He' would have killed me, m-my family- I couldn't-}

Stepping backwards, my foot landed on something soft. I swiftly turn around, my wand pointed at my attacker.

{Mother? Father?}

I looked down at the sleeping bodies of my parents. They were stiff, pale, and unmarked. The mark of the killing curse.

"Murderer!"

"Scum!"

"Psychopath!"

"Death Eater!"

What? No. NO! I'm not! I'm-

"Draco."

Tony? I turn around and see my dad smiling at me.

{Dad! Hurry, let's go! I don't want to stay here anymore.}

I wait for him to lead, but he doesn't move.

{Dad? Daddy? Please dad, I-.}

I reach out and take his hand. It felt so cold. Suddenly a rotting stench penetrated my nose.

Where did-?

I tug at my dad's hand and could see it tear off. There was no blood just rotting tissue and bones. I scream and throw it away.

{Dad?}

I could hear my voice quivering. I stare at his eyes, dull and unmoving.

"""""Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!"""""

Voices were screaming in my head. Young and old, man and woman. Their voices assaulted my head with roaring volumes aiming to destroy me from the inside. Every voice was familiar and accusing, breaking me.

All of a sudden the voices tone down into a bone-chilling whisper.

"You killed them."

0

0

0

*December 24 3:00am*

I woke up with a jolt, a thin layer of cold sweat blanketed my forehead and completely dampened my shirt. Shaking the blanket off and getting out of bed, the cold floors of December crept through my toes spreading to the rest of my body.

"Shite."

I rub off the sleepiness from my eyes, only to notice the damp state of my cheeks as well.

I cried? Shite, I cried.

A hot bubbling feeling rose from my stomach and I darted to the bathroom, regurgitating the contents of last night into the toilet bowl. I heaved before an acidic smell entered and burnt my nose. Quickly flushing it, I pull myself up and lean over the sink. Rinsing my mouth, I accidentally look up into the mirror and see my horrible looking face.

My hair stuck to my head, damp from sweat. Eye bags that were terribly dark and surrounded my eyes like a panda's. Chapped lips and ghostly pale skin, I could pass as a ghost in Hogwarts.

After showering and putting on some decent clothes that I found ready for me in the armoire (A house elf probably got it ready), I looked outside noticing that the sun has yet to come up.

Samuel says that his people are looking for my dad, but I can never be too sure unless I do it myself.

Before leaving I should prepare. . . I can't leave so empty-handed like last time. I have my

phone, though it died out a couple hours ago and there's no way I could charge here. I doubt there would be an outlet o a charger laying around in an old Victorian-styled house. Money, I should have a couple galleons or dollars. . . Though the house elf may not mind me moving around before dawn he would certainly alert the Potters if I were to 'borrow' a couple galleons.

I can't ask for money since I don't want them to know I'm leaving. For sure I wouldn't be able to roam around the house to look for things I might need lest I alert their elf with my 'suspicious' behavior. . .

Straight to the fireplace it is for me then. Knowing that as soon as I step out the guestroom door, it may be a race against time so I raise my hand and wave it over myself.

[Silencio minima]

This was my noise (footsteps) would be minimized but would leave just enough sound for me to use the fireplace. I rush down the hallway and down the stairs to arrive at the fireplace in the living room.

Jumping in, I grab a handful of floo powder and proceeded to say the name of a barely noticeable dark alley I caught a glimpse of while we were walking towards the MACUSA office.

If I'm right, then that place would be the Malibu (or someplace in California) version of Knockturn alley and they wouldn't really care about a not yet 10 year old boy roaming around.

"Amorr Alley."

I could feel a pull from my navel which immediately rekindles the nausea I had finally gotten over. I should work on getting used to it soon. Stepping out of the fireplace, the old floorboards bellow me feet creak under my weight, and greeted by the dead silence of the night, could have just been as loud as a train.

"A customer?"

I look up to see a bald wrinkly old man, glaring at me with his permanent sneer.

"No. . . Pardon me, I just came to use the floo."

His face scrunches up into an unappealing scowl. He looks a lot like a pug, a big, ancient, severely misshapen pug.

Ow!

Before I realized it, the back of my collar was gripped fiercely and I was thrown out of his inn, landing with my behind first, falling on the cold, dirty, and slightly wet ground. So much for not caring, he didn't even blink before throwing out a child into the streets! Well, at least this is more convenient when maintaining inconspicuous. People who would care would probably report me as a missing child to the nearest government office.

I stand up, rubbing my sore body part. But still. . .

How dare he be that rude! I could buy his entire inn if I wanted to!

I could have easily handled that situation if I had money. Then he might even be grovelling at my feet, begging for more gold. They always do. Where am I anyway? I turn around and read the sign hanging diagonally on the inn.

"The Motley Minotaur"

Where do I go now? I severely underestimated my situation. I doubt that man would give me directions if I were to return. I should have taken a few coins from Potter! . . . wait, there's Gringotts!

Maybe I could get a few Galleons. . . I have no vault, and there's no way they would loan without a huge interest. I'd rather stay penniless for a few days than get on their bad side or get labeled as an easy target.

Where to go. . . Left or right?

On the left, at the end of the street is a brick wall, there are probably more shops around the corner. On the right is an arch and a bright street lit with flashing christmas lights and late carousers returning from their night before christmas parties.

If this were a couple years ago I would certainly go left, but considering my current age and lack of money. . . right it shall be.

The closer I got to the bright and active street, the more unnerved and anxious I was becoming.

Why though? It's not like there is danger lurking around the corner. . . Alright, maybe there is, but it isn't the first time I was alone walking in unfamiliar streets. Might it be because I haven't a penny or a map on me? . . . Well that certainly is plausible.

. . .

I shook my head to get rid of any lingering nerves and strode towards the bright street. I wouldn't get anything done by dawdling around. I need to get my head straight.

First I return to muggle Malibu, or muggle where ever I am right now, and to do so I have to find the place that serves as the connection point between the muggle and wizarding worlds. In London it was a pub and a train station so here it must be a similar place. A place where people could disappear without anyone noticing.

There is no shortcut to finding it, but my greatest chance is in finding someone who still hasn't worn his/her cloak or robes after entering which is highly unlikely unless that person is rushing.

As my feet monotonously drag my fatigued body down the shadowed parts of the street, my eyes actively scan for any clues as to where I was and where the transition area/building is. Could it be in central hall? or through an old brick wall?

It has been about 15 minutes of so since I passed the MACUSA district office and the small shops have vanished and in their place are large buildings- each several stories high with a couple of meters between them.

Just as I was about to turn around and head back to Amorr Alley where I might find an opening wall (The wall I saw at the left end of Amorr Alley is starting to look much more suspicious and inviting in my memory compared to my current fruitless attempt at observing the random passersby and buildings). I saw just the person I was looking for. A middle-aged woman who held a parcel in one hand and her wand on the other. What was truly significant about her was the fact that she was wearing normal jeans, trainers, and a parka, before magically casting on a long black wizarding cloak with a wave of her wand.

How much luck have I been saving up for this moment to happen?!

I look up and read the letters above the double doors of the large building before taking back my words. I am not lucky at all!

Are you meaning to tell me, that the building which connects the muggle and wizarding communities is the main MACUSA building?! Barmy Barnabas' Trolls, How am I supposed to pass by unnoticed in a high security government building?!

Just how much bad karma have I pilled up in my past life to receive this much retribution now? Salazar, I swear to you, if I manage to slip through undetected, I will never badmouth another Potter. Unless they deserve it.

I can't risk to wear any disillusionment charms so my greatest chance at passing by unnoticed is to hide my face with a hood. Rather than a child, pretending to be a dwarf would bring much less attention since pretending to be a goblin or an elf is out of question.

Still my stature is too slim compared to dwarves, I should stuff my arms and torso with clothes to look broader.

I hide around the corner of a nearby building and remove my scarf. Waving my hand over the green wool, I whisper a barely audible word.

[Engorgio]

A faint icy blue light follows after my hand, falling onto the fabric. Within a second, the article of clothing expands to almost thrice the size it was before. Taking off my cloak, I wrap it around by arms and torso, smoothing out any bumps that would make it look unnatural and put by cloak back on. Just in case, I secure the front slit of my cloak with a sticking charm so I wont easily get busted.

*sigh*

There are too less people at 3 in the morning. But if I wait till 6, the Potters may have already noticed my absence and take action.

There's no other way. I have to do this now.

I take one step out of the shadows and take a deep breath.


	17. Chapter 16 part 1

Chapter 16 part 1

/A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I was stuck with school. I had 17 units this past sem. Thankfully I still maintained my straight A's like a true Ravenclaw. However sadly, english isn't my first language so this is the best I could do when it comes to grammar (while maintaining the speech patterns of the characters, however some 'definitely Draco's parts' are definitely my own faults). Please feel free to message or comment any mistakes you wish fixed. On with the story./

Unbelievable. . .

There were only two people in the entire building - one guard and the receptionist. Apparently everyone took the day off because it was the 24th.

Even if this situation is advantageous for me. . . Still. . . This is a government building with highly confidential files you know?! What would you do if I was a criminal set on stealing something very important!?

Probably because it is the day before Christmas and they are still working, that the only two employees didn't even greet or talk to me.

It is because of this situation that I had no problem passing through the building and stepping through the doors that divide the muggle and wizard worlds.

When I looked back at the building, I was surprised to find that it was the Woolworth Building. This can only mean that I am now in New York. About 2800 miles from Malibu.

This. . . This is . . .

I did not notice that my eyebrows had furrowed.

For a moment I considered going back into the building and finding some sort of interstate floo, until I remembered that Stark towers was also in New York. If I go there then Jarvis could do the rest.

I have neither a map nor a working phone and I can't risk using magic, so I'll just have to rely on people.

Since I can't use magic to look older or have adults start 'worrying' about me and take me to a police station, hospital, or orphanage. . .

I grimace at what I was about to do but it is the only way to prevent people from overly associating with me.

I turn a corner and disappear into the shadows between the two large buildings.

Bins fell to the ground, disturbed by a stray cat. The dead silence of night breaks with the crash or metal on the concrete floors as paper and plastic waste spill out, filling the air with a rotting stench.

How foul. . .

My lips curve downwards in disdain as I use one hand to cover my nose and mouth.

There is no other way.

I take off my enlarged scarf and cancel the spell before wrapping it around the lower half of my face. Slowly I bend over and swipe my hand on the greasy, mouldy, soot covered floor.

I internally gag as I wipe it on my face, hair, and clothes. I repeat this process until I was fully covered with it and ruffled up my hair.

Merlin's saggy pants. Breathe Draco. breathe

A hot burning liquid raced up my throat as the rancid smell enters my nose. Wrong place to breathe!

. . . wait. . . I can't cast magic but I can use one of its disciplines.

You stupid, idiotic, half-witted clot! Why didn't I use divination?!

I cover my eyes with the palms of my hands and grunt.

I glance at the putrid rusty bin and sigh. I try to focus on my sense of touch rather than the unpleasant smells as I dig into towers of rubbish.

"Gahhhh!"

I just touched something soft and slimy. What sort of horrid repulsive substance did I touch?!

I shook my head to forget whatever that thing was and dug through the rubbish once more. Soon, I found everything I needed. A paper cup, a half full bottle of questionable but clear water, and an old bag of tea leaves.

I washed the cup of any remaining impurities and filled it halfway with water before ripping open the teabag and dumping the fine tea leaves into the cup. I look up at the sky and identify the position of the stars and planets.

Andromeda is-. . so north is . . Cassiopeia . . . there Ursa Minor. Mars and Jupiter are at 5 and 4:30, Saturn is . . . there at 5:45

It must be 3:40 then so I must rely on the energy of Mars.

I inhale deeply and breathe-out magic into the cup. The leaves slowly whirl into figures as I turn on my spot. I stop when the image gets clearer. A falcon facing 1 o'clock.

I run out of the alley like a crab to prevent the cup from turning and cough deeply, expelling the putrid air from my lungs.

I didn't immediately run forwards as there was a shocked man standing stiff with a hot cup of coffee on one hand and a briefcase on the other. He must have been shocked when a child ran out of a dark alley before the sun rose.

After I blinked a small scowl appeared on his face before moving past me saying something about a dirty runt. A bubble of anger formed in my chest but it quickly diminished as I thought of the more important thing I have to do rather than waste my time to teach that muggle a lesson.

As I run, I spot an abandoned skateboard. I guess now is a good time to learn. I snatched it as I ran by and place one foot on the board like I have seen in those highschool movies.

I'm coming dad, and that terrorist had better be ready for a world of pain.

0

0

Timeskip~ 35 minutes

I arrive at the building, panting as if I had just run a 1000m race. Well, I guess I did do that. Wiping at my sweat with my forearm, I look down at my bloodied trousers. They're dark, so the blood is barely visible, but it just goes to show my foolishness at trying out something new while someone's life depended on it.

At least I now know how to ride a skateboard. Surprisingly it was more difficult than riding a broom. The physics are the same though.

As I recall, the building will only open about 2 and a half hours from now, but I can still get inside if I can contact Jarvis. Thankfully, dad installed the new wireless charger system on the ground floor.

I take out my phone and place it by the door. The screen lit up and showed the image of a battery being charged.

Excellent!

After the bar read 5%, I switched on my phone and opened Jarvis' user interface; commanding her to open the doors for me.

0

0

I didn't take long for me to reach the pent-house where all the secret / personal/ iron man files are. I could probably use that to find and help him!

"Jarvis, where is my dad?"

"Last traced in 5 miles outside of Rose Hills, Tennessee on December 22, 22:59."

". . ."

What.

"Search for the most recent videos and articles mentioning my father."

A blue holographic 360 degrees interface appeared around me as boxes of images and texts appeared one after the other.

The most recent ones were just news reporters arguing whether he was already dead or not. However, there was one repeated video that was posted and reposted by hundreds of people. Most were amateur phone videos, while some were actually in HD. A sense of dread filled me, but I could not stop my finger from hovering over the foreboding image.

I shudder as I recall Mr. Grimsditch's words, "I'm sorry. It is taken with great pain, the loss of a such great man brings. Especially to family."

I shake my head, forgetting all that nonsense as I calm myself down. I gather enough bravery on my finger and click on one of the video links with the repeated image. 'Iron Man Challenges Mandarin and Loses Explosively!'

It mocks me. It is definitely mocking me, and I will find and kill the person who posted this. The image expands to fill my whole screen, and immediately I could hear my dad's voice.

{{{"Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it 'til now. My name's Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward. So I've decided, that you just died pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politic here, just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no pentagon, it's just you and me.

On the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu point 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked."}}}

What- what? W-why would he-?

.

.

It was all his fault. . . He basically just invited the terrorist to kill him in his own house! Bleedin' blasted bollocks, why does that sound so familiar?

He told the terrorist to go there. When was this? I scrolled down to see that it was posted on Dec.20.

In the NAME of ALL that is BLOODY MERLIN! T-That bastard! I trusted him and he invited a serial killer to the house! That house that I ignorantly stayed in for two sodding days.

Days in which I could have easily been killed by a murderer without anyone noticing!

He-! He lied to me. . . He tricked me into trusting him, then left me alone at the hands of a murderer without warning. He left me to die and- . . . and- . . .

It doesn't matter. . . It was my foolish mistake to trust him. I can't believe that I was fooled this easily! I should have never let my guard down. He isn't the first to betray me and certainly wont be the last unless I make them loyal myself.

Besides, I don't need him. Sure he has money and power, but he is too foolish and there are thousands just like him, thousands that I could control to my will, just like what father taught me. . . All of slytherin once bowed their heads to me. Both higher and lower years knew to respect me. I did it once, and I could do it again. I will make the WORLD bow!

He must have only adopted me to look good in front of the media, but now that the incident at the orphanage has completely been forgotten, he no longer has any use of me. I could feel anger take over my body, burning a fire from within, a rage that I haven't felt in ages. I took a deep breath and exhaled, expelling the vexation that may cause me to act violently without a backup.

Letting my emotions and feelings take control of my decisions is unbeffiting for a slytherin and heir of Malfoy house. Friendship and trust? HA! They're big jokes! There is only respect and subordination available to those who are capable enough of wielding them. A

Malfoy should never let himself be placed into a situation where he would owe anyone. Whatever is given I would return ten-fold, be it amity or blood. After living with these muggles for several tears, I almost forgot who I am. I was born a Malfoy, and I will be one 'til my last breath. I know who I am, my identity is my blood.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper."

(He is not serious. He is just so frustrated and angry, that he is spouting out nonsense).

0

0

0

*December 27- 5:05 pm*

Though I am definitely sure that he has a black heart- I have to be careful and gauge out just how much of what he feeds me are lies before I strike back! -Is what I wish to do at once, but it has already been 4 days with no sign of Tony.

Well. . . There was the strange fireworks that were captured above Norco two days ago. (Which I have sufficient evidence to believe that they were all self-destructed iron-man suits, since a few minutes or hours before that, all of his suits had flown out of the building.) But after that was complete silence once more. Jarvis wouldn't even tell me why, "Insufficient Authorization" he says.

Another thing I noticed was that Pepper must really not like me. I have been missing for a total of 5 days but there were no news. missing reports, nor posters about me at all. She couldn't have known that I was here in Stark Towers since I had ordered Jarvis to hide any evidence of me living here. (To do this, I am not ashamed to say that I hacked and altered a few programs here and there. Totally harmless, nothing that can't be fixed.)

These past few days were dedicated to locating him on the gps (done by Jarvis), figuring out what his intentions were using all credible videos and articles I found on him (which remains to still be a mystery), and practicing my battle magic.

(The afternoon that I got here, in Stark Towers, I had gone back to Amorr Alley to purchase and illegal ward that identifies my house, or where the ward is, as being the home of an adult wizard, thus making it free to use magic. Of course, it was nothing a few hundred stacks of cash can't buy. I had easily exchanged it for a generous mound of Dragots, there were also no problems with the transaction as well since all Goblins basically have little to zero interest in wizards. They only care about your money.

However, I could not get a vault since that would require me to give out my name, and I cannot risk having my identity by blood revealed just yet. Thus, I just put it all in a Mokeskin pouch which also costed a hefty, but not too hefty amount of Dragots.)

With each hour that passes, I have noticed my anger for Tony simmer to a sleeping state, with curiosity being my current major driving factor to figure out 'Why'? 'Why did he try to kill me, in such an incomprehensible way?' None of the evidence connects.

Finally, at 3:03p.m. There was news that Tony was back and that there will be a conference tomorrow at noon.

Typical of him to first contact the public before his own family!


	18. Chapter 16 Part 2

Chapter 16 part 2

/A/N: I will be placing Tony's thoughts in double curly brackets {{ }}. Tom / Draco is the square brackets [ ] ./

~* Malibu, CA 11:50pm*

May I just dedicate this small paragraph to the American Wizarding System? I really appreciate how easy it is for me to Travel from one end of America to the Other. There wasn't even a line! Though this is true for me, it is definitely dangerous for other underage wizards to travel so unrestrictedly around the country so they should definitely fix that.

It was much harder to go in and out of the Muggle-Wizard borders without getting caught. It took me quite an amount of polyjuice potion, and disillusionment charms to escape all those Aurors, so I guess that makes up for the lack of security. I have hidden and ran away all my life so it is easier for myself than others. . . Though that is not something I wish to be proud of.

The crowds were getting much denser the closer I got to central square. And when I had found a good space to see the stage, I finally saw the man who was my father for the first time in a week. Which happened more times than I could count, but none of which are as stressful as this week.

That b*stard has the nerve to stand on a stage and get his pictures taken after plotting against me? Well now everyone will know who you really are! A sick murderer who tried to kill his own son! Though I can't have this broadcasted over the internet (for my safety), rumours would be enough for now. This incident shall plant a seed of distrust in the people, to have them believe anything thrown at them later on! I will crush that 'hero halo' of his, and personally make sure he never recovers.

(In my head, I had already constructed a well made plan to ensure his downfall!)

/Steps to destroy Tony Stark

1.) Reveal his true intentions

2.) Plant seed of distrust (By having no recording of this incident except a few pictures, people would wonder why "Stark Industries" is trying to hide it so badly. I also wont be under scrutiny of the MACUSA since there is no evidence of me using magic!)

3.) Reveal his secrets, and destroy his reputation and business.

4.) Reveal that I was the one that plotted his downfall!

It will be beautiful! /

I opened my phone and had JARVIS hack into all television stations recording and broadcasting this event. Shutting of all live streams and corrupting all video files as they are being made. The best thing about this is- I didn't even have to life a finger myself!

I slid off my hood to show my face and cast [Sonorus].

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? YOU SENT MANDARIN TO THE HOUSE, BLATANTLY KNOWING WHO LIVED THERE."

The people around me backed away from me, leaving a wide space that made it easier for both Tony and the reporters to see who I was.

{{He should be resting! Secured and safe in Stark Towers as I clean up whats left of the Extremis Project. The last thing he should be is in front of the camera! How did he even get here? I'm sure he was in New York not even 30 minutes ago. Did he hack into Jarvis again?}}

"Son? Why are you here?! I thought you were-"

"I was what? lying half-dead in some out of gps coverage area? (On some random road where I was out of sigh, out of mind?!) You're dancing with death!"

{{Is he upset about that stupid stunt I pulled and leaving him alone in a hospital he didn't know? But's it's a little too much to call a small hospital a 'out of gps coverage area'. It's still in the city after all. He must just be unnerved after I had 'come back from the dead'.}}

"Listen, okay? I get where you're coming from, but-"

"You get where I'm coming from? No. You don't-"

{{He must have rushed here from the hospital after finding out that I was alive. I feel terrible for making him experience losing a parent at tuch a young age- even if I wasn't trully dead. But I'm sure he will forgive me after explaining to him that it was the only way to protect him from catching Mandarin's attention.}}

"Trust me. I do. Believe me- I was also young once. I've already experienced and gone through everything you still haven't done. I shouldn't have done what I did, I know. I also know exactly how you feel because it already happened to me before, and I'm sorry. I know just how much it hurts to have everyth ing in the world then lose it all at once. To think you're all alone in the world, but youre strong Tom. I knew, and I know that you can stand on your own. Thats why i did what i did. but I'm still here. so let's just-"

I stare at him. A pleading stare to make him just shut-up for a second and listen. And surprisingly, he does. This is his last chance to explain himself and maintain my trust before I begin executing my plan. This time. . . I just want him to tell me the truth.

"You don't know. You haven't seen what I have seen, haven't felt what I have felt. Who ever said that I could stand!I am never going to experience what you have and you will never experience what I have; so you will never understand and I don't expect you to. If you don't want to answer why you did what you did. That's just fine. You don't need to make excuses, they will never fool me anyway. Just, tell me this. Am I your son? I know I'm adopted. Do you really think of me as your son?"

Just tell me that you don't, so I can end all of this. I'll let this slide since wizards have nothing to do with muggles anyway. Just tell me that I'm not, so your disregard of my life will mean nothing. Tell me that I'm not your son, so you won't be my father.

". . . Of course. Are you jealous because I gave another kid presents? Well I did it because he saved my life, I owe him for that. If you want anything, you could just tell me. I'll even get you your own plane, I know you've always wanted one. We could also go to Disney Land, just you and me. What do you think buddy?"

What in hell-?! Excuses again. He isn't even answering me!

"Screw your plane! Screw your stupid Disney!"

A burst of magic came exploding from the tips of my fingers and toes from sheer anger. Rippling in the wind like water or sound-waves, and frightening the nearby muggles who felt the invisible force smack into them.

[Legillimency!]

All of my furry exploded into one burst of unstoppable raw magic. Letting it recklessly rampage through his mind, stripping him of his every last secret, every last memory. You should have never tried to hide anything from me!

Blood. A sea of blood, fire, gunshots, and people screaming. The Atlantic? Florida, Tennessee. The visions start to slow down, it gets harder to search his mind the deeper I go. But it's further, I need to know why. Why did you do it!?

{{{Pepper, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time, so first off. I'm so sorry I put you both in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time. The rabbit's too big. Done. The tree's gone, Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You and Tom, please, stay safe. That's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian.}}}

He contacted us first. . .and he never meant it? But that doesn't make sense! Only an impulsive, reckless, and incautious egomaniac, would create such a thoughtless, inconsiderate, and impetuous mistake. . .

Oh. . .

I have to stop this. The visions continue to surge past like a waterfall that can no longer be stopped.

[Wait!]

Theres the image of our house and the explosion, flying in the air, bombing. They start to flash by faster and faster with every second.

[Stop!]

I push my magic out but it disappears into the flood of magic that is already being forcibly pulled out of me. Oh no. I can't control my magic, I should have never used it recklessly. I can't control it yet!

[Wait, stop! Slow down]

If I can't forcibly stop it, then I'll just cut off the magic supply!

Arrrrrrrgggggg!

The images start to slow down as the flood of magic gets thinner and thinner until only a hair thin, trickle, of magic is left to support the spell. I have to leave slowly and carefully, before I break his mind more than I already think I did.

I look up and see a familiar room, one I havent seen in years. Wasn't this, my room back in the orphanage. Except, half of it had been blasted away. It took me a few seconds before processing that this was the day I got adopted. Later in the evening I'd become Tom. . . But this is no time to reminisc. I have to go.

There was an almost incoherent voice that shouted {Save Me} in my ear that accompanied with it, a trace of a compulsion charm.

I raised my occulumency (which is a useless move since it was, after all, only a memory), before looking at who cast that spell. However, my anger dissipated into confusion when I saw myself, as a baby.

I looked around and could see traces of magic in air, but most of it was focused around dad. I could now clearly see my magic as it entered the suit, causing the arm-part of his suit to act up and release he tried to shake it off before anyone could notice.

{Put the child down or you will be in a hell of a lot of pain.}

{Whatever you say Tin-can.}

I saw myself get thrown in the air, and dad desperately reaching out to catch me. But then another spark flew out and he reached out with his other arm. However, before he could do so, a repulsor beam shot out, passing by me by a hair's width, coincidentaly (or not) hitting the criminal who was trying to escape.

Before I could hit the ground, he caught me with his functional arm.

Did I, do that to him? Did I enslave his will with my magic to protect me? Did I force him to become my guardian?

The trickle of magic was finally completely shut off, before I carefully withdrew from his mind. My vision was slightly off, a bit disoriented. What did I-?

Oh no, dad!

I looked up and saw Tony collapse on the stage while holding his head. Everyone around us screamed and chaos ensued.

"Move aside! Get out of my way!"

I shoved through the crowds that were either rushing towards him to see what was happening, or away from him in fear if they were next.

I tried to reach him but I couldn't, the onslaught of the crowd easily swept my small stature away with the force of a rushing river.

"NO! I need to get to him fast! Please! Don't push! MOVE ASIDE! I-I need to heal him! PLEASE! I need to-!"

My hand was tightly grasped by someone in the crowd who pulled me away. I forcefully struggled with all my strength.

"Let go! Let go of me! I need to heal my dad! Let go!"

We reached a part of the road that was not as crowded and I could finally see the features of my kidnapper.

"P-Potter?"

I looked up at the familiar messy light brown hair and hazel eyes that had turned fierce and sad.

"Where did you learn that?"

His voice came out, but it was not the familiar soft and warm voice that I was used to. It was sharp, hoarse, and as angry as his eyes.

"I-. . .I- didn't mean to-. I- I'm so sorry. Please help him."

Everything suddenly quieter, as if there was something blocking my ears. I couldn't hear anything he was saying and could only hear muted mumbles. Then there was a shrill ringing in my ears that pierced my head. My chest is tightening up, and my arms feel cold and numb.

I can't breathe. I can't-

"-!"

Someone gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me to gain what's left of my attention. I looked up and saw Potter mouthing some words and gesturing something, while rubbing my back.

"-the! - - b-!"

? I can't. My chest hurts. I can't hear.

"-th! To- -! breathe."

I open my mouth and gasp, letting the harsh cold wind fill up my lungs.

*cough**cough**cough* it hurts.

"-breathe! That's it. Breathe Tom."

*cough* *inhale* *cough* *cough*

"It's alright. You're alright and your dad will be too. Cecilia's here with us. She's healing your dad right now. It's alright."

Dad's going to be alright? He's alright. I didn't hurt him too badly. Thank god I didn't do something irreparable. I would never forgive myself if I killed him. I can't destroy my family again, and decimate what's left of my sanity.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- I found daddy, but I hurt him!**

(A/N: This chapter has quite a lot of P.O.V. shifts because I want to share the P.O.V. of different people so be prepared!)

I'm sitting in a white room, waiting for him to open his eyes. The medi-witch said that they've done all that they could, and all that's left to do is wait. The clock hands keep spinning, but I'm stuck in place. I could see the people come and go through the gap in the door, either laughing or crying. All of them are filled with emotions heightened to the extreme, but I only feel an emptiness that is eating me from inside. I want to say it's my stomach, but the pain is higher positioned than that.

I thought that there was nothing more emotionally and mentally draining than waking up every day in a house that was no longer a home, and going to sleep at night with wizard Hitler a few doors down.

I've exprerienced and wasn't as lost when waking up to the rubbles of my house, and a presumably dead father who never called me son. Wondering if he tried to kill you. Wondering if you had just lost everything or if you never had them in the first place. But I've never felt more alone than I do now.

I've caused the death of countless others, but neither their blood that has pooled by my feet nor the tears of their loved ones ever downed me. Why is it than I'm now drowning in my own *whisper* tears? Why am I so powerless against him? I can't even hate nor love, and save nor kill him properly. Just live already so I can forgive myself, or die so I can abhor myself. Can't you let me be selfish and think of myself than strangle me alive by thinking of you?

I've never thought of others before (Father and Mother taught me to prioritize myself- to think like a true Slytherin), I never knew it could be this tiring.

It's already 10pm but I still haven't eaten. I feared that my stomach would refuse any contents, and indeed that has happened so I don't want to repeat it anymore. Is my stomach trying to reflect the state of my heart?

. . . Hahaha. . Ha. . . ha. .

Woe is poetry roused by the theatrical darkness of the Slytherin common room. [1]

"Please wake up. Please." I pleaded barely above a whisper. A teardrop makes its way down my cheek, but I wipe it off with my forearm before anyone could notice.

"Wake up already. I'm bloody hungry. . . Let's eat together. Let's go to Disney, they have clam chowder. You wanted to try it right? *hic* It also sounds pretty good to me. *sniffle* There's also Ihop, they have a special ma- *hic* make your own pancake. B-but it only *sniffle* lasts till tomorrow so you should wake up before- *hic* before- *hic*"

I shut my mouth and bite on my lip before I could burst out into a fit of crying. I can't possibly embarrass myself by crying like a baby.

*breathe in* *breathe out*

*breathe in* *breathe out*

"Tony. . . I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not trusting you, and for failing to save you. I should have been mature, and not let my emotions get the better of me. Hurting you as a result of my childish tantrum is unforgivable. But most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't a good son. I have no right to call you father."

". . ."

"Now all I have to do is repeat that when he's awake."

*grunts*

"You- ! You're awake?"

"Who said you can stop being my son?"

"Dad. Oh-, I mean Tony. I uh-"

Why, of all times, did Merlin choose to curse me inarticulate at this very moment?! I have never stuttered my whole life, and I never will! Should anyone refute me, I will deny it!

"Listen here-"

My attention quickly shifts back to Tony as he tries to sit up in bed.

"No! Lie down. Don't make your injury worse."

He reaches out and pats my head, calming down all my nerves. . . Since when did his presence become comfortable? Like . . . family.

Now I feel even more ashamed at my actions. Merlin, I don't know how to face him anymore. I guess he noticed this by how declined the angle of my head was.

"Hey, look at me."

A gentle hand caressed the back of my head, giving me the courage I needed to face him.

"I wasn't hurt at all! The only thing I felt was a tickle. And maybe an itch, but that's all. "

". . . It's not that convincing with how pale you look."

"I'm always pale, too many hangovers. But that doesn't matter. What matters is why you'd think I'd stop being your father."

"Well. . . It's not like you adopted me of your own will."

"And why do you say that?"

I look into his eyes to find some reassurance. That he won't hate me after learning what I did to him.

"The truth is. I'm a wizard. When I was a baby, I cast a spell on you which made you adopt me. I saw it when looking through your memories, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked. What I did was illegal and intruded on your privacy."

I had long looked down, but I could definitely feel his disbelieving amused grin growing, like an obtrusive aura that won't leave you alone. Annoying.

"Even if that were true, and I'm not saying it is. You are still my son. You have been my son for 7 years, and you are my son now. You're also a much better person than you think you are."

"I couldn't possibly be! I mean- I wasn't able to find you when you went missing, not to mention that I almost KILLED you!"

"But you did find me. And you could never kill me. I might not live for as long as you want me to, but I promise you that I will live for as long as you need me to. I could never ask for a son greater that you. You're brave, smart, kind, and stronger than I could ever be."

"I'm not what you think I am."

"I've watched you grow up Tom. And what you did these past few days could earn you a medal from the president!"

"You're wrong. I'm not brave, I only tried to find you because I was scared!"

"But you ran. Everyone feels fear, but it is only the strong ones who could face that fear and you faced it way better than anyone could, definitely. You don't know how proud of you I am right now. Though I am also disappointed at your lack of self-regard by running out of the hospital to find me, I am also proud that my son would go through such length for me which many others can't say the same."

I could feel my cheeks burning up and my vision blurring from his blind faith in me. Just shut up already stupid old man!

"That wasn't the first time either. You saved me countless times. I can't even count how many times I almost lost to life and to alcohol, but you saved me. By greeting me with your smile or with a tiny wave of your hand every time I returned home. By encouraging me with the wonder and excitement that shines in your eyes every time you snuck into my work-lab- tinkering with my work thinking I'd never notice."  
At this his grin grows wider with delight at the blush that was annoyingly rising up my cheeks.

"You saved me by being my son. The media says that I gave you a life, but the truth is you gave me mine. I need you, Tom, so can you forgive this foolish father of yours? Can you let me be your father for as long as I want?"

". . . How long is that?"  
He smirks that stupid knowing smirk of his as though he can see right through me and knows exactly which buttons to push or not. . . I want to punch it.

"For a quintillion years." [2]

He breaks out into a full-blown smile, and I couldn't help but smile as well. A quintillion? I think I can live with that.

"Now come here, son."

"You. . . Forgive me? For distrusting you? And for almost killing you?"

"That's my job, son. As long as you forgive me for making you distrust me, and for almost killing you."

I nod my head and let myself fall into his hug, immersing myself in his warmth. Warmth, which erased all the emptiness I previously felt.

"That's my job, dad."

He squeezes me tight, making it hard to breathe.

"I- I can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry son."  
He loosens his hold by the slightest margin. Just barely enough for me to breathe and I immerse myself into his hug, this time comfortably. Should anyone ask if this moment happened, I shall firmly refute them.

"Now . . . What was that about magic?"

I want to tell him everything, but where do I even start? _

"Before that, the medi-witch said that you should both eat something light then go to bed."

I turn my head (still couldn't escape my father's hold) and see a familiar head of messy hair.

"Potter?!"

Ugh! I almost forgot. Dad's here. I can't believe I lowered my guard enough to forget to use proper titles.

". I mean. . . Mr. Potter. I thought you had gone home?"

I had motioned to him with my eyes in an attempt to mitigate the situation outside before he starts talking magic to my dad, but his stern stare put down all hopes of him letting me off easy. I guess I did something more serious than I initially thought. . . But I only used. . . Wasn't Legilimency. . . . . Illegal? . . . SHOOT! Legilimency is illegal! Holy Mother of Merlin. Did they find out?! But how could that be? I didn't use a wand! Are they taking me to Azkaban? But no, that's in Britain. Will they b-bring me to American Azkaban? This can't be?! I only just regained family! I haven't even done anything to stop the Dark Lord!

"Yes, well, I didn't mean to interrupt but there is something of importance Mr. Stark and I have to discuss while he is still conscious. Tom, if you would?"

". . . Understood, will it take long?"

"Not long."  
I guess by 'not long' he means 'By the time we finish talking, you should be waiting outside. So don't get any funny ideas and try to escape.'

"Very well. I'll return. . . Father. I'll also ask the mediw- or. . nurse to bring us something light."

I swiftly left the room and closed the door with a single movement while imitating a model student to remove any doubts on my discipline. But as expected of an Auror, before my ear even met the door, I could hear an undefinable buzzing sound. tsk. Muffliato. A blessing or a curse? One would never know.

.

.

 **Tony P.O.V.**

From how my son talked to this man, is seems like he has known him for a long time. Which is strange since he has never gone out of the house before. They also share a lingo I have never heard of. Even stranger, is when 'Potter' had waved a stick at the door as soon as my son left the room.

At this point I'm starting to doubt if this is yet another one of my drunk dreams, and I had accidentally sniffed a joint somewhere between drinking and sleeping. But I could swear I hadn't had a drink in a couple months and have not touched a drug in 6 years! . . Only some painkillers here and there. And some sleeping pills as well. . . But I've cut down on alcohol since Tom turned 7, and it was because of a social thing- I didn't even finish the glass!

"As you know Mr. Stark."

"Tony, Mr. Stark is my father."

"Yes. Tony. Tom is a very. . . Special boy."

"Special you say. Though he thinks a little differently than other kids his age, he is by no means a special child."

". . . We know that Tony. But you can't deny that you have seen him do things, almost impossible to be real."  
My eyes can't help but widen as flashbacks of what happened at our house flooded my mind.

". . . Who are you?"  
I fixed my gaze on his eyes, ready to spot any deception. But he seemed as honest and pure as Thor. . . Either he's a Thor, or the worst kind of criminal there is.

"Be assured that we are friends, not foes."

"Alright then, what is he. And what is your relation to him? You seem to be quite familiar with my son, but I dont recognize you."

"I have had an encounter with him before. The reason is, Tom is a wizard and so am I."

". . . A wizard. With wands, flying broomsticks, green skin, and atrocious laughter?"

"Well. . . Yes and yes, then no. We wield the magic we are born with using wands as a medium, green skin and atrocious laughter is merely a preference."

"I don't believe it."

"As do most, until they finally see."

0

0

0

 **Tom/Draco P.O.V.**

Potter's probably explaining the existence of the wizarding society, and is now informing him about his new obligations as the father of one such member of the society.

He'll probably want to hush up what happened as much as possible too.  
Wait. . . I could definitely make use of this situation! Heavy planning and deception is needed, but I think I can do it.

This could be my ticket. This situation might never happen again so I can't hesitate. I just hope no one ever finds out about what I'm about to do.

0

0

0

Sometime after returning with some apples, two of which have already entered my stomach, I had unknowingly fallen asleep on the Hospital's bench. The next morning I had woken in a familiar room. Seeing the same Victorian style bed sheets next to old wooden carved bed posts, and feeling the same ice cold marble floor freeze my feet as I get up from bed during the morning was certainly different than experiencing it at 3 in the morning. The room was much cozier than I remembered.

I never expected to be back here again. At least not so soon. I remember Potter telling me that he and 'other people' will be asking me some questions in the morning, as well as to not escape because there were werewolves with counter-measures. . . I think. . . I can't remember, the few glimpses of memories the happened while gaining and loosing consciousness throughout the night were not all that reliable.

After freshening up (spending more time in the shower than I had planned) and donning a new attire that Potter's house elf must have prepared. What was his name again? Buckbean? Barley? Buckwheat? I went down to get a light breakfast and indeed, my memory of Potter's statement was on point. . . At least the first half was. A stern looking auror had come, and by badges pinned on his clothes, he seems to be part of some sort of intelligence and interrogation department.

"Let's cut the formalities. You performed an illegal type of magic. Where and who did you learn it from? Don't lie to me since if I catch you even once, I will have no choice but to use our own method of making sure you can't lie again."

So basically you won't give me veratiserum until I prove myself a terrible liar. . . Deal!

I looked at his eyes, and gulped nonexistent saliva. Almost automatically I saw his eyes turn gentler, until a second later- he clenched his fist even tighter than it was before; must be a newbie. Looks like they're going easy on me since I'm just a kid. Nice.

But I can't seem too fake, or I'll definitely get caught.

"I- I don't know sir. I just got angry since my father kept lying to me and wanted him to stop lying. Before I knew it I could see his memories. Then when I tried to back out, I realised that I had hurt him. I didn't mean to! I thought he was okay. Did I actually hurt him really badly?"  
The Auror's conviction obviously shook from the wavering/contemplative look in his eyes. He must think everything I did was accidental magic by now. Well, it's not completely wrong.

"No. No. Your father's fine. But do you really not know what you did?"

I slowly shook my head, as though ashamed at what I had done. . . Well. . . I really am ashamed at what I had done. . .  
He sighed defeated, but his eyes strengthened once more.

"What else can you do?"

I guess he's testing me now if I'm telling the truth. By the looks of it, they already know what I can do, but not how much I know. Alright. Let's use 'I can do magic and am aware of it, but I don't know how!'

I stayed silent for a few seconds, creating the perfect mood for a troubled yet 'I'm ready to fight back if you try anything funny' pre-teen!

". . . I can move things without touching them. I could make people do what I want without telling them. I could make bad things happen to people who deserve it."

I could hear him take in a sharp breath, shocked at what I told him. But why? I only described wingardium leviosa, compulsion charms and harmless jinxes. Like most kids usually do as accidental magic. . . Does he not believe me? I strengthen my gaze, showing him that I know what I can do, and I'm not just some delusional kid.

"I could make them hurt for messing with me, or what's mine. Could you do that too?"

So you better not try anything foolish! . . . Why do I feel like I've heard those words somewhere before? [3]

*gulp* . . . he gulped? Did I say too much?

". . .You can't keep using it anymore. As you know, we wizards keep ourselves a secret from the world."

"I shouldn't use magic anymore?"  
But wouldn't suppressing my magic turn me into an obscurial?

"No. You can still use magic but not outside of wizarding boundaries. We can have someone pick you up at least once every two weeks to teach you the basics on controlling and safely letting out your power. Don't expect much though since formal lessons usually start when the child is 11, not 7."

"Oh.. ."  
"You have to promise not to use magic outside anymore. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise. But may I go more often? There's almost nothing to do at home when dad's not around."

". . . I guess we can organize it. How often do you want?"  
Looks like the bargaining starts now. Guess I'll max it out to see how far they'll go. But I also wouldn't want to be stuck under surveillance 7 days a week.

"5 days a week!"

"3."

"Deal!"  
I shook his hand preventing him from taking back his words. His darkened forehead loudly expresses his dismay at having to find me a teacher who will teach me 3 days a week.

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"Don't push it kid. I'll have to speak with headquarters to find someone available. You're stuck with whatever schedule that person has."  
I showed a mildly irritated/disappointed face.

"Alright. But no Sundays."

Sunday is family day and that's the only day I'm sure father is free. He needs to teach me about nuclear chemistry! If there's a way to generate raw magic by having it create itself, then it would be a huge boon that would solve all problems of running out of energy while casting wards, creating blast-nuggats (crystal balls with 'Bombarda maxima' spell cast into it using runes.), and other such war-necessary items.

.

.

 **John's P.O.V.** (That interrogation auror, but don't worry. He will only be mentioned and most likely never appear again. . . maybe.)

No child has ever been that aware of what they can do. Accidental magic happens spontaneously, most of the time without the child knowing they're the ones who did it. But he knows what he can do. And he even controls it consciously. He knows his power, and he uses it to his will. But the creepiest thing about this kid is his possessiveness and his desire for dominance. How is he already threatening me to not mess with him at his age?

Just talking to him makes chills run up and down my spine. This kid is definitely not normal. There's a dangerous aura surrounding him. There's also the situation he apparently caused not even a month ago. Using magic out in the open in front of No-majs! Sooner or later he'll reveal us all. I'm surprised he has stayed hidden this long.

His rapid shift in personalities also caught me off guard (From an innocent, confident, and mischievous child to an emo, psycho-serial killer in the making.) Bi-polar disorder?

The more I think about this kid. The more my head hurts.

"Potter. There's something wrong with this kid. It's not good to have him watched by millions of No-majs. He is far too aware of his own powers. His father is also far too familiar with SHIELD to keep him hidden from them. I'm sure you know this but the only thing SHIELD knows are the level 13 files entrusted by the Government. We need to keep it that way so we need to make him invisible, now!

"Do you mean he has to stay in the wizarding world?"  
Samuel seems exited yet concerned about the though of the boy staying here, in wizarding community. Probably thinks he'll stay with him. . . Well, he isn't wrong. He's the best candidate since the boy is already familiar with him, but he's not staying here.

"No. I'd have him stay with a wizard if it were only up to me, but we can't legally separate a child from his parents. Tell his father that he needs to stay somewhere remote. And tell him we're putting up wards no questions asked."

"But what if he refuses. You know 'Iron man' isn't the type to silently follow other's words."

"Then tell him he needs to protect his son unless he wants SHIELD to use him as a weapon!"

". . . Alright, chief."

*sigh* This child is giving me more headaches than my wife, and I only met him once! I glanced sideways at my desk where blank papers lay untouched.

Filing paperwork is the worst part of being an Auror. No one ever signs up to be an Auror just to sign more paperwork! I was a fool. I should have just pursued Herbology instead and inherited my dad's green-house.

0

0

0

0

0

[1] hahaha this is a Puppet Snape easter egg, due to the excessive melodrama of Slytherins. "Button oh button. Oh where hath thou fled?" ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) wu wu wu~ (crying sounds)/

[2] Exayear (Eyr): A billion, billion years. 1x10^18 years or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 years. Or in layman's terms, a quintillion years. /

[3] For those who want an explanation. It might be mentioned in the future or not, but remember that drop of Potter blood Draco used as substitution for the spell in the first few chapters? Well, that along with the other ingredients had fused Harry's blood into his own. The Phoenix blood was supposed to be used to re-create life. And indeed there was Phoenix blood which wasn't strong enough to recreate his life, but merged it with his previous (baby) one. You know how much importance wizards place on blood power? Yeah, I wanted to use that.  
Potter's blood made him have some subconscious memories from Harry. Not anything big, but stuff like feeling a little more amicable to the Gryffindors, have a little more doubt on the way his Godfather, Severus, acts. But this wont affect the fact that he still idolizes Snape very much, and wishes the Gryffindor Quidditch team will break their bones and fall sick during a match. This doesn't affect his pride and lower self-esteem, though. Those are because of his experiences of falling to the bottom of the food-chain with everyone hating on him, including himself for his bad choices during the second wizarding war against Voldemort. So yeah SUBCONSCIOUS MEMORIES!)

A new character will be introduced soon! I made her my avatar picture! Took quite some time to photoshop her though hahaha!

Next chapter will have 2000 more words than promised! (total 6000 words)


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – I ran out of title ideas. But extra long chapter cause I love you guys

The whole month almost seems almost like a dream now. A terrible, horrifying, and unpleasant dream. But still a dream and not a nightmare. . . Though the same may not be so true for dad. He's had night terrors for a couple months now, experiencing fiasco after fiasco, and I might not have helped as much as I should have. . . No, I can't keep lying to myself. I helped him detrimentally. Afterall, I did try to kill him. Not one of my proudest moments but yes. Me, the 7 year old adoptive son tried to kill him, and I damn well almost succeeded (unintentionally.)

But I think all's well for now ye?

I mean. We're both still alive so it's… nice to be here, that sort of thing.

Oh yes. Back to the main focus of what I wanted to talk about. Our house is. . . trashed. And I just found out that we didn't even have a second house! Not even a summer residence for vacation purposes. That is why, we are headed back to New York.

I have no idea where Father has been these past couple of days, but he has been quite. . . What is the word? Jittery? No, no. . . Ecstatic? Hmm. . almost. Ecstatic and very fiddle-footed. I honestly think I might have made him Bi-polar. He doesn't seem much different from before though, just slightly more. . . exaggerated. Yes. That's the expression that best defines it. He's more like an exaggerated version of himself now. Not different, but more.

We decided to go over to Stark Towers and stay there for a couple of days before we find a new home. In the meantime, he insisted that I do some online shopping for a new wardrobe and furnishings for my temporary bed room and facilities.

Be that as it may, his excitement is quite worrying. After all, I smell blood and antiseptics. I now know that dad is an excellent actor, but he could not hide everything. Every now and then, if he stretches or turns his body too much, he will twitch in pain.

Is he still recovering from the mandarin bombing? Or from that fight he had with the 'scalding hot' people? Or. . . from me? No. . . It couldn't be me. Afterall I only hurt what's inside his head, not below it.

I shook my head not wanting to dwell on it, lest I learn the truth I didn't want to hear.

"Anything wrong son?"

"Hm?"

I glanced up from the screen and was bewildered to see dad's worried gaze. Only then did I notice that my eyebrows were scrunched up and I was wearing the worst frown I had made in months.

Pulling a grin on my face, I smile at him to prevent him from worrying any further.

"Oh it's nothing father. There's just some curtains I found with the most intricate design, but I just couldn't find it in the right colors."

"Oh?"

He moved his hands to the hand rests on his lazy boy couch-chair thing. But I got up before he did, rushing to his side and carefully pushing him back down,

"No need dad. I'll just sit beside you!"

The jet was smaller than the average plane, but considering there were only 2 passengers, 2 flight attendants, 1 chief, and 2 pilots, It was more than enough. Very roomy if I do say so myself. I strolled to the chair beside dad's and pressed a button to make it move sideways until there was no space left between the two chairs.

Sitting down, I propped my arm on the arm rest while holding up the tablet showing some silky black curtains with snake-patterned embroidery in silver.

"I want it green and silver. Not black and silver. Black and silver gives it an emo-goth vibe which contrasts greatly with the Baroque style I was going for."

"Wouldn't boys your age prefer something along the lines of Star Wars curtains and Hero-themed bed sheets?"

"I'm seven dad. Not four."

"What's the difference? You're still a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"If you are my son, then you are a kid no matter how old you get."

"I'm already receiving my High School Diploma! Not to mention I'm going off to college this coming spring as well."

"Since when did I send you off to High School? I thought you were still in Elementary? And I am not sending my 7 year old boy off to Uni."

"What? But daaad- That's not fair!"

"It is not unfair and no buts."

"This is child neglect! Article 26 verse 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights states that everyone has the right to education and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit! I earned my High School Diploma so I deserve to go to University! Besides, I already sent in my applications."

"Well Article 26 verse 3 states that Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children. Do not argue with me son. I know the Law and the way around it like the back of my hand. And how did you pay for those applications?"

"Venmo. I published several Abstracts and Thesis to the American Chemistry Society, American Institute of Biological Sciences during my free time for some extra cash. You can do anything online these days."

"Uhuh. I suppose you received a full scholarship?"

"Yeah! I got full offers from Oxford and Manchester, a half-scholarship from Brown, and quarter-from Harvard and Yale. But I really want to go to Oxford!"

"hmmm. . . Fine, you win."

Dad raised his hands up in surrender, and a smirk rose on his face. I know that smirk. It's the proud smirk.

He look at me in the eye with pride and joy shining in his eyes.

"That's my boy."

He rubbed my head ruffling my hair, and it was warm. His hand was warm and it made my heart fell warm but. Not. The. Hair.

"Stop! I spent 20 full minutes on that!"

He gave a hearty laugh, wincing a little probably from some pain, but he doesn't seem to care as he continuous on laughing. I really shouldn't make him laugh. Those winces are very concerning.

[Good Afternoon Mr. Stark. We have arrived in New York. The time is 5:45pm with sunny skies. Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be descending shortly. Thank you.]

I pressed another button on the chair which made it go back to its original position while I fastened my seatbelt. Storing my tablet in my bad, I fixed my bird's nest of hair in my reflection on the window. And couldn't help but glance down at the city bellow.

I guess this is my first time viewing New York from high above. My first impression was that it was. . . organized?

All the streets were very straight, but the buildings that varied in size made it seem rather disorderly.

I think I see the airport! It was a long strip of cement on the left edge of the island right next to Hudson River. I think I also see Stark Towers! That weirdly shaped skyscraper that was sticking out like a sore thumb!

. . . Am I being overly enthusiastic? A deep part within me counters that I'm becoming more childish, but why would I want to listen to it? No, I'm just enthusiastic. Afterall, I get to leave that cold and empty house for good! No more Jarvis lurking over my shoulder. And, no more sleepless nights from the honking of cargo ships.

"There she is sport. Avengers Tower. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

Wait. . . what? Avengers Tower?!

Am I. . . missing something?

I scrutinize his beaming smile. He's smiling even brighter for that stupid building than my Oxford scholarship! You disappointment of a father! How dare you entertain the idea of a building even more so than my scholarship!

0

0

0

0

0

I grumbl- I mean, silently protested the whole ride to the tower. Why do I only get a smirk when that stupid tower gets a huge ebullient smile? Where is the justice? Well. . . At least he smiled at me. I can't remember the last time 'father' smiled at me. I can only remember his eyes filled with disappointment, regret, and. . . his permanent dreary frown. The crease that became permanently etched on his forehead. His sunken eyes, and sharp cheekbones from malnutrition from his refusal to eat.

"We're almost there. Did you find the curtains you wanted?"

What? I raised my head in a jolt, realizing that I was daydreaming again. Dad was looking intently at me, patiently waiting for me to return to my senses. . . Thank you dad.

I shook my head.

"No."

"That's fine, we can custom order it. I know just the right man for the job. What do you want for dinner? I'm thinking pizza, mojos, and root beer! Ultimate meat and Garden Veggie for you, extra hot sauce. But no root beer for you, it's bad for your liver."

I couldn't resist the upward tug on the corner of my lips. He remembered my pizza.

"Really dad? It's for my liver's sake."

He shrugged his shoulders while maintaining his contagious smile.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

I smile and shake my head. Just as all fathers want. Always expecting their sons to be everything they are and everything they are not, as though that's possible.

"Well none for you either. We're getting avocado shakes, no sugar only honey or agave. Oh, and I'm throwing out all the alcohol I find as soon as we arrive."

I maintain my stoic face as he laughs amusedly and affectionately. How does one laugh affectionately you may ask? I honestly, have no idea. It's the enigma of "white" wizards. Twinkling eyes, affectionate laughs, I'd say it's an inborn trait. Heritable, not acquired.

Which reminds me, is he even really hurt? All that laughing should have reopened those wounds I thought he was hiding. Maybe I was wrong. But he's not the one driving, so he should be?

Suddenly the light got slightly dimmer, and the car came to a stop. The door opened automatically, and a voice came from outside.

"Good evening Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts is waiting for you and your son in your living quarters. She asked me to inform you that Dinner has been prepared."

What? . . . I wanted a Veggie pizza. But I guess a proper dinner is better for both of our healths.

"Got-cha. Tell her we'll be up in a minute."

Dad replied as he casually got out of the car. He turned down to face me as I got out, and spoke in a softer voice.

"Sorry 'bout that sport. We can get pizza next time."

I only nodded my head in understanding before walking through the lobby like I owned the place, while father continued to walk beside me with confident yet lazy strides.

Several "Good evening Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark jr." 's resounded throughout the room, but I did not pay them much mind. I did nod back, however; to be polite.

As the elevator doors shut, I could not help but notice the tenseness of the muscles in my legs and arms. Why am I nervous? The elevator ride seemed to only last seconds. It was too short, I need more time! But I could not stop time, nor can I delay our meeting again (with Pepper. I left the hospital last time without informing anyone, and since she had to take care of Stark Industries, and I went into hiding, we haven't been able to meet after the bombing. She must be absolutely furious.). . . I feel as though I'm forgetting something though. . . Must not be that important, if I forgot it.

As the elevator doors slid open, I was dumbstruck with the amount of colorful lights and Christmas decorations that greeted us. All sorts of greetings struck us at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" "Happy New Year, Tony" "Merry Christmas! Hey, it's tiny Tony!" "You're finally here!" "So the man in red and gold finally shows up!"

I certainly did not expect to be greeted by a huge amount of people in the penthouse. Wait a minute. I think I heard an insult mixed in there.

"Heeeyyy, Guys! You're here! Pepper, I've missed you. How's my beautiful angel?"

My brain was having a rather difficult time trying to process all these new faces. But I know them all, or at least most of them. I glanced at the only two people I was familiar with hoping for someone to rescue me from my mute state. They were hugging. Yes, this is familiar. I can cope.

Pepper let go of Tony and almost immediately captured me into a hug.

"Tom!"

. . . I did not really know what to do, so out of survival instinct I hugged back.

"H- hello Pepper."

I almost sighed in relief, but before I could relax she released the hug and held me in place at arm's length. I could see her furious face, it was as it her eyes were glowing. Wait. I think they were actually glowing. Just what happened when I went into hiding?

"You are in so much trouble young man!"

Pepper was actually fuming and I felt fear for my rear end. I could almost remember the time my mother was so furious with me for misbehaving at a social event, she punished my backside.

A terrible experience I do not wish to remember. But thankfully, I do not think I would have to relive it, as she seemed to calm down. I could see the clear and honest worry within her eyes.

"But, I'm glad you're safe. You are not getting out unpunished though. But that discussion can wait until after the party."

". . . Nice to see you again too."

I could not help biting back with a hint of sarcasm. But she didn't get angry, in fact, she seemed even more affectionate than before.

"I'm really glad you're still the same, Tom."

I scrutinized her. What did you mean by that?

"Hahahaha. I'm glad to see my two important people getting along as usual."

I focused back on dad's ever-gleaming smile. Again. What do you mean as usual?!

"Well now that everyone's here. I'd like you all to meet my son Tom. Tom, there are my teammates. Here's my best buddy, Dr. Banner *whisper* he turns into a big green guy."

"Hey there kiddo. Nice to meet you."

I looked up at a guy with a wide square face, and slightly growing stubble as he holds out a hand for me to shake. He seems to be a smart, decent, intellectual man. I smile politely in a professional manner and take his hand.

"Pleasure's mine, Doctor."

"You can just call me Bruce."

Dad gestured to the man beside him. "And here's the Captain. Steve Rogers."

I looked at the next person who held out their hand. He seems like a. . . Gryffindor. 100% Gryffindor. Buff, sparkly, charismatic, straight white teeth. He's a Ken doll.

"Nice to meet you young man."

"To you as well, Sir."

Dad introduced a red-haired woman next to Ken's right. "She's Natasha Romanoff. The awesome Black widow."

"Hello Tom. You can call me Natasha."

"Hello Natasha." She smiled pleasantly, probably pleased at my proper behavior unlike other kids my age. Or from her eyes. . . probably kids like my dad.

Dad pushed me forward to greet the other members of his team. I hope I remember them all. "And finally Clint, Clint Barton. Shoots arrows, very important member of this team."

"I do more than that, but yes. I'm Hawkeye, but call me Clint."

The tip of my lip twitched. I guess he's used to my dad's cheesy and occasionally offending jokes.

"Nice to meet you Clint."

"Say, does anyone know if Thor's coming?" Dad asked everyone in the room, but was met with negative replies. But one in particular stood out. Natasha said

"No news from them. But we know he still hasn't come back to Earth."

. . . He hasn't come back to Earth?

I noticed that father noticed my confusion, but didn't explain anything. He was probably marveling for the first time that I didn't know what they were talking about. He did explain who Thor was, and What he was after a while. But more importantly. I glanced at the long table filled to the brim with food, and dead smack in the center was Garden Veggie Pizza.

"But. . . How?"

"Surprised? I hope so. I remember your dad once told me that it was your favorite."

My eyes opened even wider as I looked up at Pepper. But. . . I thought she hated me. Weren't we silent enemies?

But she smiled all affectionately again. Just like how mother used to.

"Merry Christmas Tom. We all have presents for you, but let's eat first. Before your pizza gets cold."

I didn't know what my face looked at the moment, but it made both her and dad hug me. Dad softly spoke to me while I was in his embrace.

"I'm sorry for the Christmas, son. Now let up those tears. We have a ton of food and presents to go through."

I felt so happy. I didn't even care that I was surrounded by strangers. I was surrounded by family and food. Who could ever ask for more? . . . Well I can, but that's a later discussion. I swallowed with my dry throat, and wiped my tears I didn't notice had fallen down. I looked at my new family. My slightly dysfunctional but perfect family and I said with a determined voice.

"Yes. Merry Christmas."

0

0

0

0

0

Draco / Tom P.O.V.

I always thought tiny families were the only families meant for me. But I suddenly got a huge makeshift family, and surprisingly, I find it more acceptable than I initially thought I would have. No wonder the weasels were always so loud. You can't help but BE loud if you were surrounded by people you want to talk with.

I'm not a people person, I never really had friends, I had subordinates. But there's something about everyone here (all squeezed into a few floors) which made me different. I don't like many people, but it was as if Merlin had blessed me with all the luck of a dragon and put the 0.0000001% of people on Earth I actually like, into a single building.

That is. . . except for morning. Everyone is very annoying on mornings.

0

0

0

0

0

Pepper P.O.V.

"Tony~ Tom~."

". . . "

"Tony. Tom."

My calls were met with nothing but an even longer response of silence. I couldn't help the dreaded feeling rising up and engulfing my heart. Images of the terrible bombing at the mansion flash through my eyes. All the times I woke up only to find out that Tony disappeared again from the morning newspaper. And. . . And Tom.

The same panic I felt after waking up in the hospital only to find out that the boy was just like his father. I cried and ran around the hospital like a mad-woman. I called every police station to go look for him but none availed to anything. It was like he vanished into thin air.

Just like. . . Just like his father. I don't know how I stay sane. But I can't start panicking now. I assured myself, that just like his father, Tom will also be upstairs. I honestly don't know how they do it. But they will appear in front of me as if they never disappeared, safe and sound. I don't need to worry. They're safe.

I stand in front of the door to Tony's room. I glance at Tom's room, wanting to wake him up first but I knew I couldn't open his door. I've tried in the past, but only Tony could open his door. So I guess Tom still doesn't trust me. I felt a pang in my chest, but I quickly forget it. Tom needs his space, especially after what happened. And if its his father he wants to help him recover, I wont slow down his progress by barging into his space.

Heart pounding in my chest. Gathering up my courage, I turn the knob. Hearing the *click* sound, I push it open. And what greeted me lifted some of my worries.

"Tony! Up! It's already past 10, I've been calling you both down for hours now."

"- min-."

"What?"

"5 more minutesss."

*sigh* I could barely hear him say a comprehensible slurred sentence. What am I supposed to do about this overgrown man-child? . . . But I still cant help the small smirk that tugged on the corner of my lips.

"Up!"

I dragged him by his ankles and pulled him half-way out of bed.

"Uurrghhhghg-"

"Stop groaning and get out of bed. Breakfast's ready and if you don't get up, it will get cold."

". . . Uuuughhhhgrrr."

I turned on my heel and left him to get up on his own. If he knows what's good for him, he will.

After a few minutes of waiting, having served all the pancakes and bacon on five sets of tableware (excluding Natasha and Steve since they are the most responsible of the group and got up hours ago.) half of the avengers trickled into the dining room after pressing the wake up button minutes ago. Good. Only two people left.

"You made lunch? Sweet. Thanks again Pepper." "Oh? Pancakes. Thank you Ms. Potts."

"It's no problem, and its breakfast Clint. And please, just call me Pepper Bruce, everyone's already been calling me that for months."

"It's already grown on me, but I supposed there's no harm done if I switch now."

Finally, after the two were settled down, Tony dragged his feet into the room. His bed hair was quite the sight.

"Would you be a dear and go get Tom?"

". . . . urgh. Why does he get to wake up latest?"

"Because he has emphasized that he is a 'growing' boy, and doesn't want females in his room lest I cramp his style. You know how puberty works, now go be a dear and go get him."

"Okay. Tooooommm. TToooooooooommmm.~ *yawn*" I hear his say in a sleepy sing song voice as he slowly gets further.

I turned away to hide the grin that made its way to my face. It's adorable to see him acting like such a baby in the morning or. . . noon.

But I should have known better. My amusement slowly turned into annoyance when a couple of seconds slowly turned into 20 full minutes. What's taking them so long?

I irritably got up from my chair and stormed up the stairs into Tom's room.

"Why are you both not up yet?"

All my anger instantly vanished at seeing Tony curled up in bed next to his son, who bore the greatest scowl a sleeping child could ever make while desperately tugging on the blanket (a futile attempt as it was trapped under Tony's weight).

Both Tony and Tom lay sprawled out on the bed in equally uncomfortable positions but somehow little Tom's sleeping posture seems more regal / posh than his fathers. It's a very strange scene, as it seems very uncomfortable, but perfect and calming at the same time. I could feel a small smile grace my lips; It is times like these that makes all my worry seem pointless. They'll both be just fine; afterall, they're both strong boys.

Little Tom lifts his blanket over his head in the cutest way imaginable and Tony gives the most unpleasant grumbling noise, reminiscent of his worst hangovers. But I knew he no longer had hangovers, not since he started spending more time with his son.

I accidentally let out a chuckle and shook my head.

I really should have known better than to send a lazy man to wake up his equally as lazy son, both desperately gripping onto the blanket. To all the mothers out there, reading this fanfic, never underestimate the power of the sleep coercion of a child! (as well as their ability to magically transfer grocery bags into your hand. I was truly amazed the last time we three went out grocery shopping, and all the grocery bags assigned to him made its way into my hands. Though, he insisted that I took it from him, which couldn't possibly be true. But in the end, it was Tony who carried everything until we got to the car.)

"Up!"

I hold onto Tony's ankles and pull him until his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Then I gently pat the head of blond hair that was peaking past the blankets.

"Come on Tom. Rise and shine, it's time to wake up! I made your favorite. Pancakes and bacon."

". . ."

Slowly the blankets move down, revealing a full head of neat hair. How does Tom keep his hair so neat while sleeping?

"*whisper* okay."

I smile at his adorable response, and pat his head once more while brushing a few stray strands to behind his ear.

"Now go wash up."

I swear, If I weren't there, they would starve to death in bed! Tom wasn't like this before though. He always used to be such a punctual child. It must be Tony's influence.

0

0

0

0

0

Draco P.O.V.

It has been a couple of months now, and I was able to discuss things with my dad about my education. Needless to say he was Furious when I said only Oxford will do. He said we didn't need to worry and I could attend any of the other AMERICAN schools, since it's closer to home, but it was simply impossible for me. Afterall, I didn't want to go to Ilvermorny. I wanted to go to Hogwarts. No, I needed to go. I can't keep running away from my responsibilities forever, and Hogwarts was my second home. It still is, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

He seemed to understand though and allowed me to go to Oxford with the condition that we go to Britain together. So for now, Dad's coordinating everything with Pepper so that Stark industries can still run smoothly through his absence. Though honestly, I don't think they needed to prepare that much. 'Pepper's already managing the company well on her own, and you dad have already left the company several times for weeks or months at a time ever since you became Iron-man. Without notice.' It doesn't affect the company's morale though since he's Ironman.

The only real problem he's having right now is with MACUSA and SHIELD. Nick Fury, who I found out was the director of SHIELD was trying to find out everything he can about the mysterious "mutant" that all the Avengers are hiding. (I still have no idea how and why on earth my existence became a "secret" from Fury. But I have a strong feeling the MACUSA was behind it. One of the only things they did right) Thankfully, dad seems to handle him very well. Or rather than Fury being the problem, it's more accurate to say that dad was Fury's problem. He's masterfully pissing him off, I just know it.

Now the situation with MACUSA was. . . unique. The stupid chief Auror of theirs refused to talk coherently with father, he keeps on spouting nonsense and insists that my father's popularity is a danger to my wellbeing (not that I don't agree, but he's my dad so of course I'd side with him and gladly be the auror's pain in the arse.) Thankfully, Potter was always there to salvage the situation and prevent anyone from hurting anyone.

For now, we continued our discussed schedule. I go to Potter's house every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, and a native American wizard would be my teacher (because they said something about what a pity it would be if I stopped wandless magic now when I apparently had "great control". I also 'apparently' had a problem with my "magic channels" so they had to slowly help me recuperate. Whatever that means. I didn't argue back, afterall, I did want to keep doing wandless magic. That way I wouldn't immediately die if I were to ever be disarmed.)

This schedule allowed me to sleep-over at times when I was too tired of keeping up with the Avengers, or if they were all out doing their business and there was no one at home. Dad got along great with Potter and even came with me to their house several times. He also seems to take to magic quite well. He doesn't believe in it and is constantly trying to find out where the science in it all was, but at least he wasn't screaming about it. The moment when he saw the dishes doing themselves was what got to him. He stressed out over if for weeks until he came to the conclusion that tiny nanobots and magnets were inserted into the dishes and dish scrubs which allowed them to float and move around like so. (for a man who remained an atheist despite one of his supposed "teammates" being a god, it wasn't that surprising. I saw several photos and videos of him- Thor- and I'm positive that they weren't CGI or photoshopped. All the pixels corresponded to the camera's specs quite well.)

Anyway, to summarize, Fury's being led around like a cat by his whiskers. It's almost comical how dad does that every time. And the entirety of MACUSA (excluding Potter) is content that I wished to attend Hogwarts not Ilvermorny. They even helped contact the Headmaster for me but acceptance into the school is a whole different matter. They said I needed to head over to Britain first before I get considered by the "book" and the "quill" of something. It all works out. I guess their motto would be "Out of sight, out of mind."

I received my acceptance letter at Oxford and will head over there before August. Around the middle of July, and father will come with me until I get settle into the student dorms. By the time I receive my B.S. four years later, I would be ready for Hogwarts.

"Tony Stark. The man of the year. Something has been caught by our cameras and I want you to tell me what."

This obnoxious, husky, and low voice. I know this voice! Time to get my popcorn and TV ready!

I pressed a button next to my door which made my room soundproof. (sound isolator paddings were built into my walls which can move up and down. Imagine a burger where you can slide the patty in and out. . . Why am I forming a metaphor with a burger? *shiver*) I switched on the TV and took a bag of microwavable movie butter popcorn from my food drawer. (They're really useful if you're in the middle of an experiment and can't move away from your table, but you're really hungry. Even my 'father' has one, but it's our tiny secret, not even 'mother' knew.)

After microwaving it, I opened the lid and smelled the delicious popcorn. My eyes shift to the TV screen where I see a familiar Black leather suited man, with a pirate eye-patch.

"Ahhh. Fury. It's been so long since I last saw you! 8 days was it? Far longer than the 2 days we spent apart before that. Have you grown older since we last met? I see a few more lines which should not have appeared if you had used the toner I was telling you about."

Have I mentioned that he's been stalking all the avengers even more intently these past couple of weeks? I guess his fuse has finally burst, and he "wants answers, now!" Hahahaha, classic Fury.

"Stark. I don't want to hear about any of your skin care, or hair care, or whatever care products you want to endorse. In case you've forgotten, I've prepared a little clip just to remind you."

"You hurt me Fury. You really do, but I don't know why you're always so cranky. What's your secret? Ran out of leather cleaner? Eyepatch polisher? Agent's to bother? We're actually holding an event right now, free tacos in the lobby! We got asada, chorizo, pescado, tripita, oh and my personal favorite adobada! It's like shawarma, but as a taco. You have to try one, afterall, they say 'You're not you when you're hungry!"'

"Changing the subject Stark? Well try changing it after you see this." I swear. Fury speaks more like a child the longer he stays here.

From the screen I could see the pirate take out a usb from his picket and plug it into the TV. Automatically it starts playing the video. I click a button on my remote and the screen splits in two, showing what is on the TV downstairs on the right side, with the pirate and my dad still on the left.

Chills run down my spine as I see a familiar dilapidated house on a cliff with a helicopter hovering a small distance from it. There doesn't seem to be anything strange about it, just a warzone house, until I spot a tiny slightly transparent blue sphere at its center. Thankfully, the video was shot at a long distance so I wasn't captured in it.

But. . . How? As I recall, MASUCA should have deleted all evidence of magic use. Even the one that was used in the news all those months ago wasn't even close to capturing any magic activity. Why did SHIELD have it now? And why after all these months?

I wanted to watch how father would smoothen this out, but I knew I shouldn't bet all my cards on it. Afterall, I am a slytherin.

I grabbed a pen and took out the pen's inner plastic tube. I pushed the open tip inside a hole underneath the drawer which activated the drawer's internal mechanism to activate a hidden compartment housing all sorts of fake ID's and badges.

What? These things are crucial for a kid moving under polyjuice to play around Ammor Alley unquestioned.

I took out one badge in particular, a perfect replica of the badge MACUSA uses when interacting with America's No-Maj government.

I also grabbed one vial of Polyjuice beside it and dropped a piece of hair from my. . . DNA collection. . . Don't ask, you knew Polyjuice was sketchy since it was "illegal" to start with. There are afterall, two people, those who are subjected to the law, and those who make it. As I was once raised to inherit a seat in the Wizengamot, of course I knew about these "laws" and how to hide from them. You just need the right kind of money, and connections to find the needed runes. I have already familiarized myself with all sorts of "runes", so hiding things from the government is as easy as breathing to me and I'm quite proud of it. . . Not that I would boast about it out loud. I'm not suicidal.  
0

0

0

0

0

Tony P.O.V.

I watched the clip Fury humbly prepared, and feeling my patience burn with every ticking second. "Jarvis!"

[Clip deleted. Searching SHIELD database. Deleted. Searching worldwide download history. 1 match found. Deleted. No other copy available. Initiating building shutdown.]

The window shutters fall down, the metal doors slide close, and the room signal isolated and shut down. I watch Fury visible shudder and tense up with every activated isolation mechanism surrounding us.

[Complete. May I do anything else for you Sir?]

"No Jarvis. I'll take it from here."

[Understood.]

"Stark!"

"Fury."

"You-! You!"

"Yes, me. I didn't want to fight you Fury. I really didn't. I like SHIELD and the Avengers too much for that, I could even say I liked you too. But you pushed me far too close to the edge, and I can't allow that. But don't take it to heart. Afterall, you can test me all you want, but I will never let you come close to my son."

"What-?!"

0

0

0

0

0


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The nineteenth chapter

/Trigger Warning: The last part of this chapter will suggest suicide. You have been warned. I did not mean for it to get this dark. However, it has been done and I am so sorry. Also please review. It really encourages me when I see reviews./

/ Time skip **two weeks** after Fury revealed the clip/

I'm already getting moderately excited. Despite the fact that I got along with everyone here, it feels as though. . . yes, it's that feeling. Returning back to your homeland! Hail the Queen and the Minister and whatnot.

Our flight is three days from now, and Fury and that American Auror offended the Stark Family two weeks ago. Though I'm quite regretful that my lessons at Potter's house and with Professor Kocoum were coming to an end. For our farewell, I insisted that we have fun roaming Doyer Street (or, the magical half of it.) He agreed and we went out immediately, but when I found out the prices of things here, I'm glad I brought enough money.

Everything was way cheaper than in Diagon Alley! Something that would have cost me 3 Galleons, only cost me 18 Dragots! I get to save like. . . 10 Dragots!

So there we were, at Gringotts, NYC. Opening my the first ever bank account under the name Stark. Surprisingly, despite the extra paperwork, things went a lot faster.

And because I opened a bank account, I found out two things 1.) My wizarding identity was the same as my muggle one. Despite me using my blood to write my "name" and prove my identity, it stayed as Tom Stark. It struck something in my chest a little, when it didn't change to Draco Malfoy, but at the same time I was slightly relieved.[1] Finally 2.) I was now head of my own house.

Seriously, I'm already an adult in wizarding terms. I initially thought I had to wait until I was sixteen to do things like buy a house, but I didn't. I guess that's one of the advantages of being the "first" wizard in my line. . . or. . . a. . . *whisper* mudblood. . .

*Sigh* No, I shouldn't be ashamed, afterall, I've lived with dad for 7 years and I did not hate it any more than I did my own situation about 20-15 years prior. I would even go as far as to say that I loved my new muggle family! I like all my new muggle friends, and I truly enjoy my muggle life.

So. . . I am a MUDBLOOD! Ah. . . no. . . That's wrong. If I can recall. . . yes, the real term was, I am a Muggleborn! The first of my line! Or at the very least, the case is such on paper!

Oh yes, back to the situation at hand. I deposited the pocket change I had at hand, $1000, but exchanged into Dragots (since they wouldn't accept debit.) and took out **Đ** 300\. I wanted to take out **Đ** 500, but Potter stopped me in case I splurged, so we settled for **Đ** 300 since I argued that things are more expensive over the pond and he yielded. However, he didn't stop there, he insisted on holding on to the **Đ** 300 for me, and would walk right along side me as my walking wallet. It seems he didn't trust me with money.

Thus, when the auror office called and he gave me **Đ** 100 and asking me twenty times if I would be alright by myself and that he would be back in 10 minutes at most, the following situation happened.

0

0

0

"I need more money."

I stared in amazement as Potter's eyes widened into saucers. I never knew his eyes could become that big. But why are you so surprised? It's not like you gave me a huge amount of money. Running out of Draggots is to be expected if you gave me such a meager sum.

"What else do you need to get?"

". . . Everything aside from potion ingredients."

"WHAT?! I left you with 100 Draggots!"

Wahh. His eyes got even bigger! But as I said. That's not much money. Did he expect me to fit all my stuff within that amount? Did he even know how much I bargained for the ingredients? I saved about 35-40 Draggots. Ah. . . he wasn't with me so he doesn't know. I guess I could pardon him this time.

"Yes. And I need more money."

"Were you never taught how to budget?!"

. . . My biological father taught me to buy everything that 1.) makes a profit, and 2.) be used to show off your power or wealth. And dad just lets me buy anything I want.

"Dad taught me to buy anything I wanted, period, so no. I do not "budget." "

Stupid Potter. Did you actually expect me to act in accordance to this peasant word, 'budget'? You expect too much from me. The term is not even within a centimeter of the spectrum of my lifestyle.

Potter started to rub his forehead in circular motions and gave an exasperated sigh. He looked at me and spoke in a serious tone.

"Alright, let's go return those."

"What? No."

"There is no NO's, we are returning them."

"We can't."

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

I felt a pang pierce my chest. I- I!

"I'm not a child!"

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!"

"I'm not!"

"Tom!"

". . ."

I turned my head away. I used a lot of effort to bargain those! I'm never returning them. I can't return them anyway!

"*sigh* Tom. Let's at least return half of them, alright? Come on. I'll buy you some ice-cream if you return them. Let's use it to buy more useful things."

". . . We can't"

"Why can't we?!"

"I'll tell you if you stop shouting. People are looking at us. Please mind our appearance, we are in public."

". . . Alright Tom. I'm sorry for shouting. I shouldn't have. And I promise to not shout anymore."

". . . I bought them in Amorr Alley and the seller died."

". . . You WHAT?!"

"You promised not to shout."

"Do you KNOW just how DANGEROUS THAT WAS!"

I glared at the rapidly turning tomato-red man.

"Stop shouting it's embarrassing."

"YOU SHOULD BE EMBARRASSED! WHY DO YOU THINK HOWLERS EXIST?!"

I flinched at the loudness of his voice and was starting to turn red myself from all the eyes that were looking at us. I risked glancing up at him and noticed that Potter was calming down from a dangerous red to a lighter shade of pink.

"*inhale* Tom, what you did is inexcusable. You could have easily died there or worse. Do you understand how dangerous it is there?"

"I know how dangerous it could be, I just watched a man die."

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO?! Tom." *his trembling hands close into fists at his sides. I guess I really did anger him terribly*

"I am never allowing you out of my sight again until you learn to never go back there."

Ah. . . I'm starting to feel a smidgeon bad...

". . . As I said. I know how dangerous it could be and I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you that I should stay far away from there. I understand that you are now disappointed in me. I really am sorry, but if time were to revert back, I still would have bought those ingredients and risked me life."

". . .You do? What are those ingredients that you would risk your life for?"

Potter looked at me speculatively, positive in his mind that I was smart enough to know what was bad for me. Thus, he was really confused as to why I did what I did. . . Potter, you have changed my opinion of you. I wish other adults were like you. . . Unlike dad. I'm positive he wouldn't listen to me. He would just stick me back in my room throwing soft comfortable stuff toys in to keep me safe and occupied; then watch over me while I sleep to make sure I wouldn't sneak out. . . *Sigh*. . . over-protective parents. I still like him as my dad though, I wouldn't trade him for a million Potters. . . Wait, no. I wouldn't trade an old smelly sock for a million Potters. Who would want a million Potters? Too noisy.

"I can't show you here, let's go elsewhere, where there are no lurking eyes."

I watch Potter breathe deeply, as if pushing back all of his anger in fear of letting it all out on a child. . . Well, I understand his anger. Really. In his eyes I really am a child, and I too might have shouted at a child I was responsible for if they did the same thing I did. But, I'm not a child.

At times, I will act immature (I don't know why) but I already deeply understand all the hideousness of the world. I should know, especially after all I've experienced both in this life and in the past.

When his hands stopped trembling I took a cautious hold of the sleeves at his wrist. Careful not to anger the dragon lurking in Potter's eyes. I started to lightly tug and drag him towards the nearest cafe which resembled an underpopulated 19th century Starbucks, made with old but sturdy Nara wood and no glass windows, but a familiar two-tailed mermaid sign hanging right above the open door.

I sat him down on the wall-bolted couch at a corner table of the restaurant, and sat myself down across from him.

"Alright, I agree that the 50% of what I bought may have been splurging."

Potter eye twitched as though they were clouded with incredulity beheld before a "blatant lie". . . or simply put, in annoyance of what I said; but thankfully it seems as though he is holding himself back and waiting for me to finish what I was going to say before coming to a conclusion.

"Okay I was splurging." His facial muscles relaxed a bit, but the anger in his eyes remained at its full strength.

"But when I saw what he had I knew I had to get it before someone terrible does." I reach into my pocket and take out the tiny thing from within.

It fit into my palm nicely, the color blending with my skin, but was spotted with amber-like gold. It was a hibernating Bakunawa egg, a type of dragon long thought exist, but the worst thing about it was, it was radiating heat. It's close to hatching.

Unlike most dragons, the Bakunawa are smaller, much smaller, and don't breathe fire/water or have other elemental abilities. Closer to a snake, they have potent venom and tricky hypnotism which folklore have they they used to play tricks on humans by pretending to be one of them and making the moon appear to have disappeared in the most random of times.

Although they are identified as a dragons with their snake-like body with four short yet distinct arms and claws; their Maine of fur which was wrapped around their "necks" and ran down their backs as well as their abilities have lead people to believe that they are the hybrid of a basilisk and a wampus cat.

Honestly, the idea of those two species mating scares me more than the product itself, but I guess they're not as bad as hidebehinds.

But why does it feel. . . a bit wet? I turned the egg over and saw that the egg had cracked. Shoot! Did I crack it? . . . No. The eggshell is moving on it's own. . . The egg shell is moving on it's own!

Without a second to spare, Potter wrapped a piece of cloth around the egg including my hand.

"Hold your breath. Now!" he hissed.

I nodded and held my breath, he held my shoulder securely and tugged me up. Quite painful and rude if you ask me, but before I could complain, he twisted in his spot and apparated us away.

I was dizzy for a moment, but quickly got over it as I was quite experienced with tag-along apparition and portkeys (specifically the dark mark).

I looked around and we were in one of the rooms in Potter manor. Which room specifically, who knows? There are dozens.

Potter carefully lifted the slightly damp handkerchief from the egg and I saw the most adorable creature alive! Her baby scales were shining a midnight blue, that gleamed in the faintly lit room. Her claws were thick, yet as short as my pinky nail, and they were slightly dull since she of course hadn't sharpened them up yet. But no worries, we can sharpen them in a jiffy!

Wait. . . what?

I could hear Potter murmuring across from me "this is bad, this is bad, this is really really bad."

Indeed Potter, it really is bad. Why didn't you take it from my hand earlier?

Wampus cats are very territorial and like werewolves and vampires, imprint on their mates and young. Likewise, the young also imprint on their parents, which is why they make the best familiars.

I personally have a fondness for snake patterns, but for actual snakes themselves. . . Who knows what the dark lord and Saint Potter could make it do to me. Which is why I wanted to give her to you as thanks for being my meat shield these past weeks. Why did she have to hatch now? Couldn't she have hatched just a couple seconds after?. . . Can I kill it?

Owww!

I wince at the tiny Bakunawa biting into the tip of my thumb. It didn't penetrate through skin, but it was still painful. Impossible. . . Did I anger it? Did it hear my thoughts? Almost like a response, I heard an incoherent hissing in my mind. And once again, I don't think I quite fancied the idea of being able to differentiate the difference between "coherent" and "incoherent" hissing.

I looked up at Potter, hoping he knows a solution to what my stupidity has brought. But alas, his eyes were flickering between disbelief, fear, and amazement. I don't think we'd be able to have a comprehensible conversation any time soon.

"Samuel? Is that you? Did you already drop off that dear boy Tom?"

Mrs. Potter's voice shook him out of his stupor and he hid me inside the closet.

{Shall I raise you?} I stared into black beady eyes. And almost as if she understood me, she nodded her head. {You can really hear my thoughts can't you.} I demanded more like a statement than a question. As expected, she nodded her head again.

*sigh* I brought up my occlumency shields that were flimsy from disuse.

{I guess, you can help me. Can you still hear me?}

The tiny Bakunawa tilted its head, as though confused. It can't hear me anymore. Aha, so it really has Legillimency like a Wampus. I scratched her head and she seemed to like it. Cute thing. Looks like I need to start practicing my occulunency shields again. I brought down my shield and looked into her eyes once more.

{Let me name you then. How about. . . Catalipsi.}

She was still, almost contemplative, then she nodded her head and gently licked my thumb (like a cat would, but with a lizard-like forked tongue. Strange). I guess this is her way to apologize for biting me earlier, and as approval towards her name.

So there I was, a seven year old boy, stuck in a closet with a hatchling Bakunawa licking his thumb. And I thought Saint Potter was the 'special' one. . .

Ahh yes. What a win I had. Afterall, I didn't actually buy her, I was actually buying her stock of food for when she hatches so Potter wouldn't have to. However, I really didn't expect that she would hatch so soon. But I guess there's no helping it. It must be fate that she hatched in my hand before I could hand her over.

Catalipsi is, what you would call, a bonus prize after winning the grand prize. "That man" should have known better than to target a Slytherin, one who was also a Stark at that. It was like he was begging me to destroy him. I didn't have to do much either. He dug his own grave, I simply pushed him into it. A piece of newspaper was blown by the wind and got stuck on my leg. [Chielf Auror faces allegations after confessing in court the horrible truth behind the Miracle Boy!] I'm not quite happy about the nickname they gave me, but simply recalling the events these past two weeks brought a smile to my face.

It was quite simply really. First, I blew up the situation by bribing a newspaper firm until the Auror Office was forced to call the incident a matter of "National Threat Exposure" of Wizarding Society. It wasn't that difficult since SHIELD already had a pretty name plated in gold known by the entire world, and being exposed to them. . . Well, they simply **had** to blow up the severity of the case.

This was what made everyone start asking questions, "Who was the bastard who did it?" Everyone started to trash talk the 'idiotic moron' who did magic in front of a public camera.

When it was accidentally revealed that a little boy who feared for his life was responsible, they knew they couldn't pin the fault on the "victim". So a little slip to the media that the situation was previously "under control", and the video leak was an insider job from the file storage within the Auror's Office, everyone's heads exploded!

It was easier to imprint thoughts in a public mad with rage, than a calm one who could analyze the situation for what it was. So this step was absolutely necessary, and it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

The guilt of trash talking a poor week boy had everyone frantically searching to pin the fault on someone. So when the poor boy struck with fright and recovering from PTSD accidentally made a "slip" to the public that the criminal was "someone of position" and had a personal agenda against him for simply being a wizard **and** the son of a famous man, the crowd went wild! They were furious that the man wanted to separate a child from his only parent, and even wanted them to leave America altogether. The conclusion everyone came to was that "the criminal thought he could make my family leave by leaking footage of my accidental magic and threatening exposure to the entirety of America and probably even the world." Simply put, everyone labeled him a mad-man.

The thought of Americans being forced to leave their country with the reason being that the father was too famous for his and his family's own good (with his fame being his reputation as a "hero/soldier" who constantly risked his life to save the World countless times), made every proud American mad.

Conspiracy theorists were having the time of their life finding "evidence" that I abundantly laid out, on who the evil man was. Everyone was quick to pin the fault of 'hating on a poor innocent boy' on the man of position abusing his power.

As a finale, when another tiny slip gave everyone a name and a face to the evil man, their hearts were healed. They were finally relieved of the guilt of trash-talking a 7 year old boy as they could finally put all the blame on the evil cunning man who tricked them into doing the dirty work for him. Theorists were proud of themselves for coming to the right conclusion of the man's identity. And finally, the "pressure" and "guilt" finally made John confess his sins. It was a beautiful ending. Oh yeah, and I took Catalipsi during one of my trips to John's home office, to plant evidence of 'hate-crime' against me.

As I said, John dug his own grave. I merely pushed him into it.

As for Fury. . . Who knows what dad did to Fury. Even if they have maintained a peaceful aura between them whenever he drops by to check on the Avengers, I could still see the hesitation in his eyes and his unwillingness to stay in Stark Towers. Sometimes, I catch him wincing whenever Jarvis speaks.

{Such a beautiful creature aren't you my Catalipsi? Yes you are~ Yes you are~!}

I smiled and rubbed the fur bellow Catalipsi's tiny snout. I could finally admire the tiny beauty for all that she is. Her beautiful midnight blue scales which glisten silver every time the light slips past the cracks of the cabinet door and hits them. Her four tiny black claws grasping onto my hand in a secure hold. Her soft shimmering fur running down her spine to the tip of her tail and around her neck like a lion's mane. And her large black eyes, spotted with beautiful colors like a tiny galaxy entrapped in glass.

{Catalipsi. No.}

I hear a hesitant hiss of resignation then felt my infatuation with her slowly decrease until it is no longer obsessive.

{Good girl}

I rub the top of her head with my index finger.

*happy appreciative hiss*

0

0

0

0

0

In a prison cell within the Judicial building, John lays on the ground. Broken from his life falling apart. His mind slowly slipping into the darkness, broken from a magic most dark.

A man steps out from the shadows and takes out a pearly white wand, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Good job John."

A bone chilling voice whispers to the man, like the song of death. Thin wispy threads with a white-blue hue pulls out from John's head and into a crystal vial.

The bony fingers of the death-like man plugs the vial close with a cork. He raises his wand once more and mutters a word.

"Impeius."

John's pupils dilate and he stands up. He rips up his bed sheets with his bare hands. With one hand he clenches the strands of cloth, and with the other he takes his bath bucket and flips it upside down. John stands on the bucket and ties the strips of cloth on the pipes running above the ceiling in a hoop, the size of a head.

The man who lurks in the shadows grinned and left without a sound. The next day, the name of a man with a tarnished name appeared on the obituary. His friends and family were distraught, but there was nothing they could do for the public was against them.

They knew he would never have done it; they knew he was innocent, but a dead man could not speak. [2]

0

0

0

0

0

[1] So after the Mandarin incident. They really had to integrate Tom/Draco into their society as soon as possible to look over him. Thus, MACUSA manually registered his Wizard identity into American society. This was supposed to automatically happen using his blood when he becomes 11 and enters the school of his choice as he is a "muggleborn", but they had no choice but to register him early. So now, he legally has two identities.

[2] I'm so sorry. I did not mean for it to get this dark. I do not know what came over me. I am so sorry guys.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – My hopeless father, my strength || My strange son, my blessing.

/A/N: Mostly filler chapter. Aside from the first two parts of this chapter. The rest is either informational (about what Draco did while studying), or I just wanted to write it (Spoodermannn and Lokehhhhh! But Loki will have another appearance in the future. Distant-ish future). Next chapter, Draco will finally REALLY interact with the British Wizarding World. Yay Draco! There is a really important part though, about 3 paragraphs long or so. A revelation that I plotted and planted so deeply, Adele was rolling on top of it. also, 2000+ more words than promised again! I just love you guys. hugs hugs kiss kiss. Soon the reason why Bellatrix did what she did in the beginning will be revealed!/

Tom P.O.V.

Our flight to London was long and unnecessary. But my father's a no-maj, so there's no helping it.

Potter had agreed not to tell the ministry about my new pet, in exchange, I had to owl him at least once a week until I enter school.

Professor Kocoum gave me a book as a farewell gift. It was about the hand movements used to achieve the different spells. A very useful book as expected from a very thoughtful and learned teacher. I also had to promise him that I would keep practicing, and only the spells we had gone through, until I visit him again next summer.

The past two weeks had literally been hell on Earth. Not only did I have to deal with John, but prof. Kocoum wouldn't cut me slack. Instead, he even increased the speed and intensity of me lessons in order to prepare me for a whole year of self-practice.

I told him it was too much, but he insisted that it was still not enough. Honestly, some teachers are just so hardworking its hard to keep up.

So good news and bad news. I'm glad to find out that Stark industries owned buildings all around the globe, but I'm also disappointed that we owned only that. Buildings with penthouses. No personal houses.

So I insisted we buy one but dad refused. He did promise to give me deeds to several buildings (including this one in London) though after I turn 18, so I can't really disappointing I know.

So I insisted we buy some, and he let me choose and put it under my name.

Thus, here we are. In Stark Mansion at the Center of London, our temporary house, while Stark Manor, the one I designed myself, is being built near a cliff where I found the view to be decent. (I was also thinking of buying some property in Wiltshire close to Malfoy Mannor, but I'm not quite happy with the sizes of land being sold.) I was moving to the University dorms in a month so I decided to dedicate this time to healing my father's Au poisoning, and liver problems as a thank you for buying me two houses.

Alcoholism is a big problem in the wizarding community, but alcohol related illnesses aren't given our high tolerance due to our magic. Consequently, If I wanted to heal dad, I had to start from the very beginning and do everything on my own.

Thankfully, I was able to sneak out several times to buy the things I needed. This included two lab pets to test the effectiveness of my concoctions.

Time to begin operation heal dad!

. . . Wow. Operation heal dad?

. . .

I'm getting so immature.

0

0

0

0

0

Tony P.O.V.

Tom had always been a curious boy. Back in Malibu, I would always catch him sneaking into my lab or by study. I would also catch him emptying out the pantry and hoarding food in his room every other day or so.

There's also that thing he calls his pet. A lizard with fur! Can you image? I never would have imagined the day will come, when I would personally see a reptilian convergently develop a feature once exclusive to mammalians. But there she is. A beauty of nature.

Now however, I catch Tom doing the strangest of things. First, he bought a naked mole rat and a sheep. It took hours to explain to Pepper that it wasn't my sheep, but Tom's. I still think she doesn't entirely believe me.

And true to his word. Tom takes all of the alcohol in the house. I sometimes shudder at his creativity of showing his disapproval with my drinks. There was one time my 1904 bottle of Bruichladdich appeared 3 days after it went missing. I found the empty bottle next to a basin of grass soaked in the good stuff.

It was a strange sight, but very effective. I never bought any expensive or high percentage alcohol after that. And every time I smell alcohol, there is always a lingering grass scent.

The next time I saw his rat, it was almost as blue as hit pet lizard! It was very concerning but Tom didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he may be the one who made it blue. I do hope this doesn't count as animal cruelty.

Three days later. I saw it again! It was lying on top of his sheep and they were both lying down on the ground dead asleep with a distinct scent of alcohol. But I wasn't that worried; afterall, the rat was no longer blue. In fact, I would even go so far as to say that it had a healthy color!

The next 14 or so days that followed. My son can't seem to keep his pets on a leash. But I didn't help him. I couldn't bring myself to help him. It was so adorable watching my son run around the floor chasing after his pets who were stumbling around like gravity acted on them from various directions. I think they may even be drunk, but it can't be. Afterall, why would my son make his pet's drunk?

After three days, I could no longer find any sign of the rat and the sheep. When I asked my son about it, he said that he didn't need them anymore since his experiment succeeded.

I knew I should have been wary when he said that, but I still didn't doubt my son.

So when he prepared breakfast for me one unsuspecting Sunday morning, I didn't find anything strange. And it was. . . the best decision of my life.

So that day, my son came in my room holding a tray with a bowl of steaming porridge and a glass of protein shake. It was the most beautiful scene I have seen in my life and I loved my son very much. The porridge was also surprisingly good. When I asked him about it, he said Pepper taught him. My heart warmed at the thought of my cute son being taught how to cook by Pepper.

Then. . . it happened. Tom wouldn't stop urging me to drink the shake and it was. . . the worst tasting shake in my entire life. But my son wouldn't stop staring at my expectantly so I finished everything and commended him on his efforts.

The proud smile on his face made me forget all about the terrible tasting shake. I would do everything for this boy.

Then came the nauseated feeling which threatened to push all my guts out of my stomach. My son seemed prepared for this as he took a bucket out of nowhere.

*barf**heave**cough**barf*

I between coughs I asked him.

"What was *gag* in that drink?"

He didn't answer me and continued to sooth my back. I puked for a couple more seconds before he finally spoke.

"It should work. I also got rid of all the side effects and potential risks. Do you feel anything strange dad?"

"You mean If I feel anything other than a gigantic urge to puke my guts out? No."

Tom continued to soothe my back. "Good. Here dad, drink this after two hours! You should have flushed out the invasive Au and Pd poisoning by then. It will alleviate the puking feeling. Oh and I got you some Gatorade for your lost electrolytes. Ice Blizzard right? I remember you always bought this flavor."

I was about to get mad but I couldn't after seeing that innocent smile on his face. But. . . something was strange about what he said. Au and Pd poisoning? I glanced down at the bucket and only saw the colors silver and blue. Did he. . . Really remove the silver and palladium in my blood? But how? ? ? I don't even see any porridge! How?

I look back at my son and a wave of emotions ran through me. My son, my precious son. Observing him closer, I saw the bags under his eyes, the way some strands of his hair refused to participate with the rest. My perfect beautiful son looked so tired yet brilliant.

I love him so much. I promised myself that I would really do everything for him, even if he hadn't even asked. My son, you did this for your worthless father? I failed you so many times, yet you keep fixing all my mistakes. You aren't even 10 yet, and you gave me so much blessings. No, you yourself are the blessing to my life. A blessing that I didn't deserve but need so desperately.

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek and leapt to hug him, my son.

"You didn't need to. But thank you. Thank you, son. Thank you so much."

More tears fell from my eyes but I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. My hands and arms were busy embracing my son and patting his head. I will protect him, his genius, his innocence. I will never let his life be in danger ever again.

His soft laughter filled my ears, and I felt so elated, so complete and happy. There's just one thing left to do to complete his happiness, our happiness.

But before I could celebrate for long, I felt the demons push my stomach once more.

"Uggbbhhhpphhfff."

Tom slipped out of my embrace and grabbed the bucket I had placed down, shoving it towards my mouth.

*barf**gag*heave* *baaaarrff*

My son. You are such a blessing. I promise that I will make sure you are loved your entire life.

*cough**continues vomiting*

0

0

0

0

0

Tom P.O.V.

I start school in a week, so I'm moving into our dorms now. May I say that I'm glad my dad's rich, so I was able to have a room to myself in the Residential Hall. Merlin knows how many people have already asked me if I got lost visiting my parent. At first, I was furious, but I finally understood why and forgave them not long after.

It was lunch time and father already left to deal with something that came up about production, then I met another kid my age. Henceforth. . . like any other regular person feeling intimidated after being left alone with a whole bunch of people almost twice my size, I went to talk to him. I was initially glad there was a child genius around, so my presence wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. But lo and behold, he wasn't a student, he was there with his mother who was unpacking her things in her dorm room, and he just went down to eat because he was famished.

*Sigh*

The embarrassment that crept up my cheeks couldn't be rivaled. It was from then on, that I promised myself I would never assume the purpose of someone being anywhere no matter how likely the answer may be. His mom was kind though. And even if I despised her for treating me like a child, her cookies were good.

When classes finally begun, I was regretting. Regretting the day I decided to complete a bachelors before I attend Hogwarts. I should have stayed home and become a lazy bum. Taking 17-21 units a semester was. . . deadly. The many times I ran home after my exams were done, complaining about the incoherent phrasing of some questions, and cr-. . . despairing over my inability to complete some exams before the time limit were. . . shameful. So I'm glad only dad saw those unseemly moments of mine.

This period of cursing 30 page long essays, complaining to my father, and sneaking into Diagon Alley on lighter-load weekends continued on for four years until finally, it was the summer I get my letter. . . and here I was, in my blue toga and honors tassels, sitting in the lap of a gigantic teddy bear with a graduation cap on, having my pictures taken by Pepper.

"Come on Tom, would you just smile? It's the last one I promise!"

"No! You already said that 23 times! I was counting!"

"Come on sport, afterwards we can get icecream."

"Listen to your dad Tom, and we can finish faster."

"uughhh. Fine."

I flash a big irritated smile at the camera, doing my best to ignore the giggling of my fellow batchmates and one "best'' friend, Jack, real name Duncan Finn Ainsworth, who was once my comrade at arms in facing the demons of college life for these past four years, but is now my sworn enemy. Oh he will not gain blackmail from me, not today.

"Come on Jack, let's have one picture together for old times sake!"

I grin as his face morphs into one of disbelief and betrayal.

"Jack darling, would you please pose with our son?"

Pepper begs with the same tone she uses to convince dad to do house chores. That tone that only mothers have, but she has surprisingly developed and mastered with flying colors.

It didn't take long before he was finally sitting on the bear's other leg, regretting the day he decided to barge into my life and force a friendship with me. So after a long day of pictures and celebrations, a promise that I will keep in contact with Jack, and a stomach full of seafood and pasta. I lay in my bed, looking out the window and think about everything I need to do next.

Holy Merlin I'm busy this summer.

0

0

0

Don't get me wrong though. I didn't really become a lazy bum aside from my studies. I have responsibilities that demand me to tire myself to death. During the weekends I was not bombarded with assignments, I would sneek off into Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and look for everything I would need for the impending war. Basically materials (bought the vanishing cabinet and hid it in our basement (at Stark Mansion, Stark Manor was still being built at that time), rare potions materials, etc.), blackmail material to influence politicians, and, information. And the information I found was. . . distasteful.

The very first thing I found out was that "I can't get a bank account at Gringotts." An adult can register one for me though, but it has to be a legal magical guardian so that's out of the box. I have to wait until I'm 11 when the school I will go to will send in the request to make accounts for the incoming 'muggleborns'. *tisk*

But worst of all. I found many inconsistencies with my original timeline, my supposed future. For one, Pettigrew was dead, not just presumably dead, he was REAL dead. Apparently he got the Dementor's kiss and was famed as the worst Death Eater of them all. His body was later burnt to cinders by one of his victim's lover, an auror who acted out in anger right after Pettigrew got the kiss, and was arrested not soon after. History books mention his many cruelties and strategies that devastated hundreds of families, both muggle and wizards combined. It took months, but after Voldemort went missing, they found him trespassing Harry Potter's new home. During his trial, he was administered Veratiserum and was apparently diagnosed mentally ill. His crimes however, were far too cruel to leave him alive, so he got the kiss.

[A/N: He trespassed privet drive in order to get baby Harry and revive Voldemort earlier than planned. But the blood wards prevented him from doing so and alerted the Ministry to action. Further details will be revealed in a later chapter. Wink.]

I had to research him for years on end (both legal and illegal) to find this information, and it was worth it. One of the dead ends to his 'mysteries' was covered up so well, I almost missed it. But it was also because it was covered up so well that it stood out so vividly.

Portions of what he revealed in court were erased, the memories of the wittnesses were tampered with (which I found out with legilimency of course). It was obveous that he revealed things he shouldn't have. Things the Wizengamot didn't want revealed. And honestly, I dont know how to feel about that. On one hand, I'm glad possible evidence that I may have memories of the future would not be floating around, flaunting it's tail. But on the other, certain people are keeping his confessions a secret, so the information is still there. Lurking, lingering, just waiting for someone to find out. Thankfully, he was only a foot soldier in his last life so I doubt it would be much of anything, but it may still be quite troublesome.

For example, I know that he only knew a few parts of the prophesy (I don't think that would change things that much since I heard Uncle Severus knew the whole thing and was the one who reported it to Voldemort in the first timeline to gain his trust and be included in his inner circle), the main figures of the order (like. . . Dumbledore and Hermione, but he can't really kill them because. . . well Hermione is muggleborn and Dumbledore is Dumbledore. Neville's parents are surprisingly alive. I guess this goes to show how much he looks down on the boy. And, his revelation that Snape is an untrustworthy spy, terminated Uncle Snape's position as a double spy, but this gave way to him receiving a greater pardon and more trust from the order than the first time.), and . . . I don't know what else he would know.

He's a goddamn Gryffindor through and through for Pete's sake. They don't search for information and plan. They just bulldoze ahead, hope for the best, and surprisingly make the outcome as optimistic as their brains convinced them it would be. I really don't think he knew much. His knowledge of the future might have given him the advantage he needs to temporarily become the Dark Lord's right-hand man, but his courage, big-headedness, and Gryffindor brashness probably is what ended him.

So there goes my biggest worry. He caused some mess, but nothing irreparable. But I'm still not too sure whether I'm lucky or unlucky. . . Most everything is still the same though. Potters are still dead except Harry, Weasleys are still abundant, Crabb and Goyle are good, Parkinsons, Bulstrode, (sadly) Nott, Abbott, etc. all flourishing.

Sirius and Aunt Bellatrix are in Azkaban. (I worried about her for a moment because she's the reason I went to America in the first palce) I couldn't really look deep into everyone's families, since only information from the Obituaries and about Political figures are at my easy disposal (and I'm not wasting my energy looking into everyone's situation. I have enough on my plate thanks.)

But, there is one thing I am truly worried about. My father isn't an active member in the Wizengamot. Also, mother no longer goes to her favorite boutiques and spas. I was once worried they died, but they don't have death certificates. And worst of all, I can't find any information about them after the end of the war. It was as if they simply disappeared.

So here comes my next plan. Since I can't find out anything about them through my "normal" methods. I must see for myself, what their situations are. I will go to the one place I always saw them. Before this whole mess happened. I will go home, to Malfoy Manor.

Right after my mandatory 3 week vacation in America that is, to not "forget my roots". Pure hogwash I tell you. My real roots are purely British you see.

0

0

0

0

0

~/ Stark Towers /~

I stared at the teenage boy and could not help but look at his wrist. Finally, curiosity got the better of me and I asked.

"Are your webs artificial or organic?"

"Oh I got- I got web shooters."

"What a relief. So you made them? The web." Thank god this peter boy didn't have spinnerets on his wrist. Or harvest his webs 'elsewhere'. That would be very disgusting.

"Oh yeah. They're made of carbon nanules. I just arranged the fibers so that they get spun in a hierarchically interconnected manner that maximizes their natural friction and bonding to improve their performance before they get propelled."

"But I tested one of your web samples and their tensile strength was off the charts. 58 Gpa, and that's already at a deteriorated state. So I though it was mainly the composition that gave it that much density. The time it decayed was far too short if you wove them as tight as how you implied. Afterall; to achieve that much tensile strength from physics alone, the surface area would be compressed to the barest minimum; disregarding atom width and nuclear repulsion."

"Oh no, their ionization state helps with that part."

"Ioniz-. . . Impossible. You made that many grams of Carbo-"

"Alright Tom, you can play your game of ask 20 questions with our guest later."

Tony, re-entered the room holding two glasses of iced tea.

"But dad-"

"No buts. It's past your bedtime."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"You are a kid."

"Yeah a kid who wrote a thesis on how cold Nuclear Fusion would work using a Stellarator to generate energy by accelerating the plasma to produce alpha particles from Hydrogen ions and a Lithium catalyst to produce infinite renewable energy, which could theoretically replace your nuclear reactor since it doesn't use nuclear decay, and thus doesn't rely on electron potential and gamma radiation to power the thing. Radioactive silver poisoning was a bad move on your part. Also, why do you insist on a Tokamak? It's the 21st century old man. Stellarators are way better."

"Hey. I discovered and invented a new element to counter that, and there's nothing wrong with Tokamaks! In fact, it's Stellarators that have hydromagnetic instability and are unsafe to create no matter how much more efficient they may be."

"Then we can just flood it with gas. Also, the probability of that happening would be infinitely small since we now know to build it in the 5-fold Optimization shape, the theoretically perfect shape that distinguishes the probability of the plasma to break under stress to almost 0! Specifically, its at 0.00000007%"

"We are not arguing about this right now young man. I will tell you about the dangers of Stellarators in the morning after breakfast, it's 10 pm! Why aren't you in bed? Also, since when did you learn about Thermonuclear Fusion?"

"Jet lag! And I knew Nuclear Fusion since I learned about-" I stopped and rethought my words, since a non-related no-maj was in the room. "something with a lot of radioactive nuclei. I may not be a genius like you, but I had all the time in the world, no one to talk to, and random blueprints and notes scattered around like tissue paper written by the man who Time magazine alleged the 'Smartest brain on the planet' 5 years counting, for 7 years of my life! 10 if you include summers. I learn things without wanting to."

I could tell, from that smirk he was trying to push down, that he was proud of me. Of both my silver tongue, and my sass, but I should give him some face.

"Goodnight dad. It was a pleasure meeting you Peter. Oh, I almost forgot. Come out, Catalipsi, meet the newest addition to our nest!"

I'm sure it's no harm showing Peter, afterall, he's a mutant.

A tiny snake with legs, midnight blue scales, and light silver fur came crawling out of my sleeve to rest on the palm of my hand.

"Woah!" I hear his teenage voice squeak. Pathetic muggle.

"Catalipsi, this is Peter Parker. Parker, this is Catalipsi."

Her tiny black tongue came out, flickering in the air tasting the new scent of the leader of our family.

Dad sighs as if giving up on something, and smiles warmly as he pats my head.

"Alright, go to bed son. . . Don't let her leave your room."

I nod my head, and say my farewells to both my dad, and our new guest.

That went better than expected. I love how dad lets me get away with everything.

0

0

0

~|| Draco having lessons with Professor Kocoum at the greenery behind Potter Mansion||~

"Today will be our very last lesson Tom. After this you don't need to call me professor."

"Of course not Professor Kocoum. You have taught me much more than any of my University Professors have. I'll always be thankful to you. You also did much more than teach me mediumless magic. You saved me by healing and guiding my magic channels and pathways that I wasn't even aware I was destroying."

"Hahahaha you don't need to thank me for that. Anyone who knew and could help would do so. I'm proud I was able to teach such a bring student. I don't think I will be able to teach any other like you in my lifetime Tom. So thank you

Ah yes, before I forget, even if I will no longer be there to watch over you, never forget to meditate as often as you can until you turn 17. I worked hard to repair those nerves (magic channels) of yours, I don't want to see you ruin them again. Though I doubt you will be able to even if you tried Hahaha."

"Huh? Why is that professor?"

I look up at his shocked face. I could not believe he got shocked that he forgot to tell me. Afterall, we did nothing but rushed lessons these past summers. I wouldn't fault him for forgetting something outside of that.

"Oh did I not explain it to you? Well, do you remember how I told you that your nerves were all cracked up after you continuously forced you magic through them?"

"Yes professor."

"Well if a wound develops in the same place over and over again, the area becomes thick, like a callous. That is what happened to your nerves. They were continuously breaking and healing, breaking and healing, until some areas were thick, some areas thin. Some channels extremely wide, some normal size. I could have shaved off those callouses, but that isn't the solution.

Afterall, you have an extremely large magic pool. About the size of two adults combined into one. So, the meditation I gave you shaves off and opens up your nerves evenly. Calloused or non-calloused channels alike, so when they heal, they will all be evenly thick. That is why it is sometimes really painful, sometimes not. Also, it serves as a moisturizer, to make the tissue that grows back as flexible as bamboo. Your age also helped the process out a lot since your healing is faster, and the tissue you regenerate is still healthy and strong. Did I really not tell you this?"

"No, you didn't professor. But isn't there some disadvantages to having thick and wide magic channels?"

"Yes, there is. You have a less precise control over you magic. This would usually make accidental magic more frequent and wandless magic even harder, but that is why I keep training you in only charms and transfiguration spells since they help you practice detailed magic and have a better grasp over your magic. That's also why I forbade you from eating sugar and watching emotional movies since it affects your hormone production.

You are a hardworking and serious student, so I doubt you even noticed it. Your magic control has always been very excellent. Are you sure you didn't have a teacher before me? You already seem quite well versed in directing your magic despite being 10."

"No. Well I did have potter teach me some things, but he didn't really guide me in casting actual spells."

Shoot, that's because I have already lived 20+ years of my life doing magic. Of course I would be familiar with you.

"*Sigh* *mutter* geniuses. If only I were one, I might have already become chief curse breaker. But alas, the detection charm still bites me in the ass *end of muttering*. Oh well look at the time! We already extended 5 minutes over class time!"

I look at my watch and realize that our lesson hours really had gone by. So quick. And I still have so many questions left unanswered.

"Is it alright if I continue owling you professor?"

"No problem Tom. You can message me as often as you like. Just don't expect fast replies. Afterall, so many letters get lost in the international owl post, and these old bones of mine can only make so many trips to my mail box. But I hope I will see you again Tom."

"Me too professor."

"Have a safe flight and make many friends when you get in to Hogwarts alright?"

"I will professor! You take care as well. Bye Professor!"

"Bye Tom."

I grab my bag, held my breath, and spun on my heel. I wait until the pulling feeling on my navel diminished and I opened my eyes to see that I was back at the living room of Stark Towers. I'm really glad that the first thing I asked Professor Kocoum to teach me was apparition. I never want the Mandarin Incident to happen even again, where I couldn't go to dad as fast as I should have.

*gasp*

. . .

A gasp?

I turn around and saw that we had a visitor. Dark shoulder length swept back hair, greed eyes, tall, thin, strange green and gold war robes. An unfamiliar face.

I got careless, just because the Avengers Headquarters moved elsewhere doesn't mean we won't have any more visitors.

"Oblivi-!"

In a flash, the man is absorbed by green smoke and I felt something sharp on my throat.

"An ishtari? How peculiar, I thought Father killed your whole race."

I felt a small gush of air, and hear the knife drop to the floor, followed by a choking sound. I held my neck feeling shivers run down my spine and I dared look back. Oh thank god. Jarvis is holding him by the neck.

Ah no. His name's not Jarvis anymore, it's Vision. I swear, so many things happen every time I'm at school. I'm sort of thankful I decided to go to school just to avoid this whole mess.

"Thank you Vision. But why are you both here?"

"You're welcome Tom. I came by to fetch you earlier than scheduled since some trouble happed at the global convention you father was attending. He wishes you return to Britain where you will be safe. Also, you will not trust Steve, Clint, Falcon, the Scarlet Witch, Antman or a man with long black hair and a short beard should you see any of them."

". . .Wait. What happened? wait, wait, wait. Okay I won't ask any questions about that to make it easier on the both of us, but who the hell is he?"

I point to the guy who was struggling in mid-air. I'm surprised he hasn't run out of air. And why does he seem so familiar?

"This man in Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Destruction, brother of Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and an Avenger."

"I am Loki! Thor is the brother of I!"

. . . Loki? I summoned the strongest Confringo I could muster. ~| curse that causes the target to explode.|

"Release him. Now!"

As soon as Vision's fingers left his throat. I released the spell from the edge of my fingertips.

But just as the spell almost hit its target, he vanished. The spell hit the couch behind him, causing it to burst into flame and burn until it ceased to exist in a couple of seconds. Within this time, I cast another spell.

"Homenum Revelio!" ~|human detection spell|

There behind the counter!

"Petrficus Totalis!"

I was worried he escaped again, but as I heard his frozen body drop to the floor, I knew I was successful. I did it! Ha! I will get revenge on the horrors you caused on my dad! I will return the favor three-fold!

I run to the dining area and find him frozen in a running position face first on the ground. Why didn't he apparate out of the building? Only one reason. He needed something in here, but what?

"Mobilicorpus." ~|levitates body|

I levitated his body to an upright position and blindfolded him. Then I brought him to the interrogation room. (a training area without anything in it but it full-proof to any damage)

"Tom. You shouldn't be doing this. Your father wants you to be safe, not levitating petrified bodies of his enemies."

"Muffliato. Just because he's petrified doesn't mean he can't hear Jarvis. And don't worry. What dad doesn't know wont hurt him." ~| charm used to fill the ears of any person in the vicinity of the caster with an unidentifiable buzzing sound |

"But it could hurt you."

*Sigh* why am I even arguing with my ex-baby sitter? I conjure a seat and tie the intruder to it with a simple wordless Incarcerous. ~|conjure ropes from thin air|

"Finite Incantatem." ~|spell to remove other spells = muffliato and petrificus totalus|

I removed his blindfold and was pissed of at his amazed proud face, like he found a rare Salazar Slytherin Chocolate Frog Trading Card on his first try. I can't help but think that this decision of mine was wrong. Ugh. . . I smell trouble. I can't deal with any of that right now.

"Stupefy!"

I watched him go limp and I retreated to my room ready to pack my things, not forgetting to lock the room that man was in. On my way there, I noticed that there was a red sack of dad's prototypes, vials of red glowy knows what, and other important junk, lying down near the elevator, like it was accidentally dropped.

Was he. . . robbing us?

. . .

"Call father, have him and SHIELD deal with that man. You don't need to fly me to the airport, I have. . . other means of transportation."

After spelling all my things into my luggage and a featherweight charm later, I apparated to the nearest international floo.

Running away you say? Of course not, I was simply avoiding trouble.

While waiting for my turn to use the interstate floo, I wrote a short letter to Potter explaining that I had to leave America earlier than expected and couldn't visit him, but he was welcome to send me owls while I was at school.

""Number 316! 316!""

"That is me!"

I rushed to the half-blood dwarf next to Floo 7.

"London, England sir."

"That will be 13 sickles."

After I paid the man and he gave me a bucket with the necessary amount of floo powder to travel that far, I stepped into the floo with my luggage.

"Stark Mansion!"

With a wave of my hand, I threw the floo powder to the ground, and watched as the green flames covered my whole body and diminished.

Stepping out I cast a light Tergeo on myself and glanced around. Just as I left it.

*sigh* It was a long day. A really long one. I trudged up the stairs to my sleeping chambers and collapsed on my bed. Longingly I glanced out the window. Just one thing left. Just one.

I yawned and let sleep take over me.

0

0

0

0

0

[I have no idea how I mixed it up so badly. There is no Ultron just Vision who Draco calls Jarvis. Sorry guys. I already corrected it.]

/

Im not sure how to continue writing the story so please give me feedback

Poll:

Should I make harry a transmigrated character from a Drarry or Tomarry fic? Note: even if you say yes, Draco will remain single and it will only be innuendos. No PDA.

a.) Yes, Drarry

b.) Yes, Tomarry

c.) No, stop corrupting HP you insolent closet fujoshi. I came here for the action and family comfort scenes, not your yaoi imagination. Shipping harry with his bully is completely irrational anyways.

d.) Others. Please express your thoughts in the comment section Thank you

Regardless of your choice I will still appreciate any and all feedback. That's why I asked for thus poll to start with hahahha. Timelimit is when Harry appears. Its not too far off. I will write based on the majority vote. I'm cool with any result cause I love all results. 😀. Love you guys


End file.
